Âmes Indéchiffrables
by Jayisha
Summary: Quand on a perdu son humanité, peut on espérer comprendre quelqu'un qui la possède encore? Le don de Sasuke lui permet de déchiffrer les autres. Il n'avait cependant pas prévu qu'un certain blond lui donne autant de fil à retordre... Indéchiffrables âmes... YAOI SasuNaru
1. Prologue

Konbanwa!

Voici le prologue de ma nouvelle fanfiction! J'ai mis du temps et j'ai longtemps hésité, à savoir si je la finissais ou pas avant de la poster, et puis finalement ben, j'ai cédé. Non seulement parce que j'en mourrais d'envie mais aussi parce que comme ça vous êtes contents aussi! XD Je crois pas que ça va m'arriver de nouveau parce que c'est souvent galère de tenir le rythme de publication sans faire dans la médiocrité... Bref, je rends le micro! (Pour le reprendre à la fin...)

**Titre :** Âmes Indéchiffrables

**Genre :** UA, Yaoi, (Au revoir les homophobes!), Romance, Humour (Du moins je vais essayer)... Et vous verrez bien! =p

**Couple :** SasuNaruSasu

Disclaimer : Les personnages issus du manga « Naruto » ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Notes :** Sur cette fiction, je vais me faire plaisir donc la longueur des chapitres variera. Les pensées des personnages seront en italique.

**[EDIT] :** Chapitre mis à jour le 28/12/2010

* * *

Prologue

_Léger tapotement des doigts..._

_Grand sourire... Un, deux, trois, détournement des yeux..._

_Rire hypocrite... Débit de paroles rapide... Fréquents coups d'oeil sur le contrat..._

Sasuke ferma les yeux. Il attendit que cette phrase maintes fois entendue sorte de sa bouche.

« Et bien, nous vous recontacterons lorsqu'une décision aura été prise. »

« Oui, j'attends de vos nouvelles! »

_Yeux brillants... Ton enjoué..._

Sasuke soupira et la même voix qui avait retenti précédemment s'adressa à son interlocuteur :

« Au revoir et portez vous bien. »

« Mais vous de même. »

Sur ces derniers échanges, Sasuke quitta le restaurant huppé dans lequel il avait passé près de deux heures. Il entendit des pas rapides derrière lui et en conséquence, il accéléra l'allure. Bientôt, une main vint s'abattre sur son épaule gauche et le brun fit un mouvement brusque pour se dégager. Un timbre légèrement agacé résonna dans la petite rue déserte où il se trouvait :

« Hey Sasuke! Pourquoi tu agis comme ça? Tu sais très bien qu'_il_ ne veut pas que le client ait de mauvaises impressions! Il faut toujours que tu t'emportes! »

« Je suis resté calme. »

« C'est ça, et qu'est ce que tu viens de faire là? Tu l'as presque envoyé chier! Même Pilou est mieux traité! Et Dieu sait à quel point tu détestes ce chien! »

« Il est moche, esthétiquement raté et mal élevé. C'est pas ma faute si t'as aucun goût. »

« N'insulte pas mon Pilou d'amour ! »

« Pourquoi tu l'as mis sur le tapis alors? T'es toujours en train de m'offrir de la chair à canon et après tu te plains quand je l'utilise! »

« Pff... Revenons à notre sujet de départ. Sasuke tu- »

« Itachi arrête! Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas de ma faute! Ces manières artificielles, cette précipitation agaçante, cette fixation qu'il faisait sur ce vulgaire morceau de papier, tout ce jeu hypocrite m'insupportait! Plus l'heure avançait, pire ça devenait! Ce crétin a même été jusqu'à nous inviter dans ce restaurant luxueux alors qu'il n'a plus un rond! Je me demande ce qu'il a du vendre pour se procurer cet argent... »

Le brun eut un petit rire cynique.

« Peut être sa femme tiens... Kukukuku... »

Malgré lui, Itachi rejoignit son frère dans le rire tout en se maudissant intérieurement d'adhérer à une blague d'aussi mauvais goût. Puis il demanda, un sourire aux lèvres :

« T'exagères pas un peu quand même? »

« Non. Il n'aura pas ce contrat. »

L'aîné des frères s'arrêta de marcher, étonné.

« Attends. Tu veux dire que lui aussi c'est un- »

« Oui sans aucun doutes. »

« Tu es sûr? Malgré toute l'attention que j'ai pu lui porter, je n'ai rien remarqué de suspect. Il m'avait l'air tout à fait honnête. »

« J'en suis certain. Son intérêt était flagrant. A chaque fois que tu touchais le contrat il s'excitait et ses yeux devenaient mouillés, ses regards étaient fuyants lorsqu'une question d'ordre financière lui était posée... C'était évident. A croire qu'il le faisait exprès. »

« Sasuke, tu es... impressionant. »

Le dénommé eut un sourire satisfait et son frère soupira d'exaspération. Il allait le taquiner sur son orgueil démesuré quand, l'espace d'une fraction de secondes, il vit briller une lueur sombre dans ses yeux. Itachi se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Involontairement, il avait encore gaffé. Avant qu'il n'ait pu parler, Sasuke s'était repris et avait posé un regard froid sur lui. Le brun comprit que le moment n'était pas bien choisi pour entamer une discussion et les deux frères continuèrent leur chemin dans le silence.

Après de longues minutes, du moins pour l'aîné, ils arrivèrent aux abords d'une magnifique mercedes noire électrique, dont la carrosserie neuve et sans rayures témoignait de la richesse de son propriétaire. Sasuke tira un trousseau de clés de la poche de son pantalon noir et le balança à Itachi en disant :

« C'est toi qui conduis, je suis fatigué. »

« Hey! Moi aussi je te signale! »

« Sauf que si tu me laisses prendre le volant, c'est dans le caniveau que tu risques de finir ton inutile existence. »

La voix de l'aîné se teinta de désinvolture. Désinvolture dont Sasuke capta tout de suite la vraie nature.

« Hahahahahaha! MONsieur a encore mal aux yeux? »

« J't'emmerde Itachi. Foutues lentilles à la con! Je me suis encore fait avoir! »

« Es tu dépensier, idiot ou crétin? Où t'as vu que les lentilles protègent les yeux? Elle te servent seulement à intimider les autres, avoue! »

« ... »

« J'ai eu ma réponse. En même temps, vu la couleur et le motif que tu as pris, c'était obligé... Pff... »

« ... »

« Toi qui parlais esthétique, t'es pas mieux que Pilou avec tes yeux- »

« Boucle là et conduis! »

Itachi ricana et les deux jeunes gens montèrent dans la voiture. L'aîné démarra et ils prirent la route qui menait à leur domicile.

Le silence se réinstalla dans le bolide ébène.

Itachi était pensif. Ces temps ci, il trouvait que Sasuke était facilement irrité de tout. Même si la froideur et l'indifférence étaient incrustés sur son visage, sa mauvaise humeur, son impatience et son langage vulgaire montraient également son épuisement. Et il pouvait aisément comprendre pourquoi.

Son cadet n'avait que dix-sept ans et pourtant, il était déjà pleinement plongé dans le monde des adultes. Ça lui faisait mal en tant que frère de constater qu'au fur et à mesure que le sable du temps s'écoulait, Sasuke perdait sa jeunesse, son insouciance, son âme. Et tout ça à cause de ses capacités. Son don.

Ce don maudit qu'il avait développé et qui malheureusement, était tombé dans les mains de leur père.

Le jeune homme sentit une rage sourde l'envahir. Ses doigts se resserrèrent hargneusement sur le volant de l'automobile. En dépit de la souffrance qu'il savait qu'il allait occasionner, il lança :

« Tu sais Sasuke, je n'arrête pas de me dire que ça aurait été mieux si papa n'avait jamais découvert ton don. »

L'aîné sentit son frère se crisper. Il continua néanmoins, voulant provoquer une réaction de la part du jeune homme.

« Tu ne serais pas ici à l'heure actuelle. Tu m'emmerderais sur mes « rides précoces » ou tu me provoquerais pour qu'on se batte. Peut être même que tu ne ferais rien de tout ça et que tu te contenterais de matter des films pornos enfermé dans ta chambre! »

Le brun ricana doucement. Toujours aucun mot du propriétaire de la mercedes. Il poursuivit plus gravement.

« Mais non. Quand il a su, il a préféré faire de toi une machine même s'il savait qu'il te menait vers une lente autodestruction. Père est si calculateur. Avoir une personne qui est capable de décoder les émotions des autres rien qu'en les regardant était une véritable chance pour lui! Qui plus est si cette personne est son fils! »

Le brun allait rajouter quelque chose quand la main de Sasuke se posa sur son avant bras. Une voix tranchante s'éleva dans l'intérieur climatisé de la mercedes :

« La ferme Itachi. Sérieusement, ne dis plus rien. »

Une colère froide ainsi qu'un sentiment trouble plus subtil transparaissaient dans ces paroles. La poigne du brun s'accentua sur le bras d'Itachi. L'aîné transperça son frère de ses yeux sombres et celui ci relâcha enfin sa pression, dirigeant son attention vers la vue qu'offrait la vitre teintée.

Le conducteur, lui, grimaça légèrement en sentant les picotements qui parcouraient son bras. Il essaya de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Un peu plus et tu me broyais les os petit frère! Un peu de respect pour les vieux voyons! »

Sasuke ne cilla pas et une phrase monocorde et lasse s'échappa de ses lèvres :

« Vivement qu'on rentre et que je puisse _lui_ faire mon rapport avant d'aller dormir. »

Il posa son front sur la vitre froide.

A suivre...

Voila! Le prologue de cette fic est fini! C'est la première fanfiction longue de Naruto que j'écris donc n'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils!

A bientôt! ^^


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour! Comme prévu, voici le premier chapitre de cette fanfiction! Je remercie tous ceux qui ont lu le prologue! Ça m'a fait énormément plaisir de recevoir des reviews qui m'informaient que ce chapitre était le bienvenu!

Notes : Les pensées sont en italique (Bien que dans ce chap y'en ait pas). Je me suis retenue pour ne pas faire de remarques inutiles donc ce chap a été épargné! Par contre, je ne vous garantis rien pour la suite! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! ^^

**[EDIT] : Chapitre mis à jour le 18 janvier 2011**

* * *

Chapitre 1

Cinq ans avaient passé depuis cette discussion. Sasuke, maintenant âgé de vingt-deux ans avait été promu au poste de directeur de la communication par son père, Fugaku Uchiha. Celui ci, dédaignant les études que voulait entreprendre son fils, l'avait introduit dans son entreprise dès qu'il avait fini le lycée.

Malgré son désaccord, Sasuke n'avait pu s'opposer à son paternel et dès lors, il avait perdu son humanité. Il était pleinement devenu son jouet. Il agissait de façon mécanique et neutre, il était dénué de tout intérêt envers son environnement et il n'avait plus goût à la vie. C'en était fini des dernières petites bribes d'espoir qu'il conservait. Tout avait été effacé, détruit, et c'est en se laissant porter par le courant des lâches et des assujettis contrôlé par son père qu'il menait son existence.

Itachi s'était désespérément battu pour le sortir de cette léthargie et de cette soumission. Pour cela, il avait organisé une rencontre entre son cadet et une jeune fille du nom de Sakura Haruno. Celle ci était magnifique bien qu'assez originale de par la couleur de ses cheveux. Sa douceur, sa gentillesse et son humour piquant avaient réussi à tirer un rictus à Sasuke et Itachi était aller sacrifier un mouton pour remercier les dieux de ce miracle. Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient ensuite souvent revus et l'aîné des frères avait repris espoir quand, huit mois après, la rosée devenait la fiancée de son cadet.

Cependant, un événement était venu tout chambouler et les progrès du brun avaient été réduits à néant. Personne ne s'y attendait. Mikoto Uchiha, la mère des deux frères, fut assassinée par un ancien client de la Uchiha Corporation. Le meurtrier tenait rancune au groupe, et il avait trouvé que la meilleure vengeance possible était de prendre la vie d'un membre de l'illustre famille. Il avait ensuite été écroué en prison où il avait été découvert pendu dans sa cellule.

Le décès de Mikoto anéantit Sasuke qui redevint le glaçon qu'il avait été.

Fugaku, nullement affecté par cette perte, décida alors de faire d'Itachi le directeur général de l'entreprise. Cependant, après un an aux commandes, le brun, angoissé, stressé et assombri par la politique qu'il devait mener au nom de son père, tomba dans la démence. Par une nuit inquiétante et sans lune, armé d'un couteau aussi long que celui d'un boucher, il assassina un par un les membres de sa famille, allant même jusqu'à rendre leur identification impossible. Il s'amusa ensuite à repeindre les murs de la demeure principale avec le sang de ses victimes. Seuls Sasuke et Fugaku, partis en voyage d'affaire aux États-Unis, furent épargnés. À leur retour quelle ne fut leur surprise en constatant le génocide familial.

Mais Sasuke au lieu de s'épancher sur ces décès, chercha désespérément son frère. Il ne le trouva pas et il dut se rendre à l'évidence : Itachi l'avait abandonné aux mains de leur père.

Dès lors, plus rien n'eut d'emprise sur lui. Il vivait dans un état second et toute trace d'émotion avait disparu de son visage. Seule Sakura pouvait en tirer quelque chose et encore... c'était uniquement lors de leurs étreintes charnelles. À part cela, il était un modèle d'insensibilité envers elle c'était à peine s'il lui adressait la parole.

* * *

Le brun jeta un coup d'oeil au miroir devant lui. Ses cheveux noirs corbeaux étaient toujours aussi désordonnés à l'arrière et le meilleur gel ne venait pas à bout de sa crinière rebelle. Seules deux mèches bien nettes tombaient harmonieusement de part et d'autre de son visage ovale dont les traits fins soulignaient son androgynie. Ses yeux ténèbres fixaient avec indifférence la glace et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en amenant son index vers sa pupille droite. En deux mouvements précis, il mit ses lentilles de contact. Il contempla alors son reflet.

Un rougeoiement sanglant parsemé de virgules noirs définissaient désormais son regard. C'était parfait. Tout à fait adéquat pour faire peur aux petits enfants et aux escrocs incompétents qui traînaient dans le secteur où il travaillait. Le brun eut un rictus en songeant avec désinvolture qu'il avait un certaine allure mais rapidement, sa grimace redevint un trait dur.

Il se souvint, dans un instant de nostalgie, de l'agacement que pouvait éprouver Itachi face au port de ces lentilles. Ses yeux se dilatèrent puis se consumèrent de rage. Il sortit de la pièce.

Il quitta son appartement et monta dans sa nouvelle mercedes qu'il démarra. Une nouvelle journée de travail commençait...

* * *

Sasuke posa son stylo sur son bureau. Il venait d'être midi et il avait promis à Sakura de déjeuner avec elle. Il soupira. Cette fois ci, il n'allait pas pouvoir prétexter une quelconque réunion pour s'absenter à ce déjeuner. Il était obligé d'y aller. En effet, il avait découvert récemment que sous son apparence douce et calme se cachait une véritable furie qui avait le don de vous vider de votre énergie et de vous rendre par la même occasion temporairement sourd... Et trop d'argent était déjà passé en consultation chez l'orthophoniste... Ah... On l'avait bien arnaqué sur la marchandise... Il y avait un autre moyen de la faire capituler mais il en arrivait parfois à en être répugné...

Le brun quitta son bureau et prit l'ascenseur. Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, il adressa un signe de main à la réceptionniste, l'informant ainsi de son départ puis il sortit. Il ignorait que quelqu'un l'avait suivi du regard, un sourire démoniaque aux lèvres...

Quand Sasuke atteignit le restaurant où il devait déjeuner avec sa fiancée, il remarqua immédiatement que celle ci était déjà là. Il se dirigea donc vers elle et prit place à la table où elle était assise. Il la salua brièvement et demanda :

« Ça fait longtemps que tu es là? »

« Non, je viens d'arriver. Sasuke kun, tu aurais pu m'embrasser, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu! »

« Deux semaines c'est pas si long pourtant. Et puis, si tu voulais me voir, tu n'avais qu'à passer chez moi. »

« Mais je suis passée! Plusieurs fois même! Et à chaque fois, tu n'étais pas là! »

« Tu sais bien que j'ai beaucoup de travail. Je ne- »

« Sasuke kun! Tu ne peux pas trouver du temps pour moi? Je suis ta fiancée bon sang! »

« Sakura, arrête de crier, je ne suis pas sourd! »

Ignorant sa remarque, la jeune femme continua, sa voix dérapant dans des aigus véhéments :

« Parfois, j'ai l'impression que je ne compte pas pour toi! »

Le brun se prit la tête entre les mains, un début de migraine le taraudant sournoisement. Il soupira. Puis, soudainement, il se leva et colla ses lèvres sur celles de la rosée. La jeune femme voulut le repousser mais la langue du brun vint s'introduire dans sa bouche et elle caressa sensuellement son homologue. A ce contact, sa résistance vola en morceaux et un gémissement lui échappa. Un instant, elle détesta Sasuke. Il savait qu'elle était sensible à ses baisers et il en profitait pour la faire taire. Alors malgré elle, elle passa ses bras autour du cou du brun et le baiser se prolongea.

Quand son vis à vis rompit l'échange, toute sa colère était retombée. Son fiancé reprit sa place et dit :

« Sakura, je passerai chez toi demain soir et je te montrerai à quel point je tiens à toi. »

Son regard carmin fixa la rosée, une lueur dans les yeux. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rougir et elle baissa les yeux. Elle était heureuse.

Malheureusement, la voix de la raison résonna dans un coin reculé de son cerveau, brisant son euphorie. Elle le savait. Sasuke prendrait son plaisir en oubliant de lui dire les mots qu'elle attendait depuis près de quatre ans. Ensuite il s'en irait sans un mot et ne lui donnerait plus de nouvelles. A moins qu'elle ne l'appelle bien sûr... Et le cercle vicieux recommencerait. Sakura soupira. Depuis combien de temps était elle dans cette situation? A quel moment avait-elle sombré dans cet enfer? Parfois, elle doutait de son amour pour le brun et pas un jour ne passait sans qu'elle ne se demande si elle resterait sa fiancée à vie. Elle avait pensé tomber enceinte pour pousser son amour à faire d'elle son épouse mais elle s'était vite résignée. Même un enfant ne l'inciterait pas au mariage. Cela ne mènerait à rien. Une question s'éleva à ses oreilles.

« Sakura, tu es anxieuse? »

« Heu... Pourquoi tu dis ça? »

« Lorsque quelque chose te préoccupe, tu as les yeux dans le vague et tu te frottes les doigts. »

La rosée sursauta. Elle bredouilla, confuse :

« Ah! Tu... Tu es toujours aussi observateur Sasuke kun! »

Elle eut un petit rire forcé et reprit :

« Non, en fait, c'est que en ce moment, nous avons beaucoup de travail à l'hôpital! Mais sinon ça va, ne t'inquiète pas! »

« ... Hn. »

L'Uchiha savait que la rosée lui mentait. Mais si elle ne voulait rien lui dire, c'était son affaire. Après tout, lui même ne l'avait jamais informée de son don et il n'en avait pas la moindre intention.

Il déjeunèrent dans un silence relatif et après un rapide baiser, le brun prit le chemin de son bureau. Il avait un rendez vous avec un client potentiel au soir et il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre plus de temps!

**Fin du chapitre 1 : Néant**

A suivre...

* * *

Ahhhhh! Je suis vivante! J'ai survécu à la petite dose SasuSaku qui teinte ce chapitre! Bref, le prochain chapitre sera dimanche prochain! A bientôt! ^^


	3. Chapitre 2

_Récapitulatif du chapitre précédent :_

_Dans le chapitre précédent, on en avait appris plus sur le passé de Sasuke et il avait déjeuné avec Sakura qui était exaspérée de son manque d'attentions envers elle. _

Notes : Les pensées sont en italiques et mes remarques ou délires entre parenthèses.

Bonne lecture! ^^

**[EDIT] : Chapitre mis à jour le 18 janvier 2011**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Sasuke termina de ranger ses dossiers. Il avait passé l'après midi à étudier le cas du client qu'il verrait au soir. Cherchant toutes les failles et toutes les escroqueries possibles, il s'était blindé face aux propositions et paroles hypocrites qu'on pourrait lui servir sans assaisonnements. Après tant de temps passé à se coltiner les charlatans insignifiants de bas étage qui fourmillaient dans son milieu, il avait appris à faire la différence entre une affaire en or et une autre qui risquait de mettre en péril l'entreprise. Il faut dire aussi que son don lui facilitait les choses. Grâce à cela, Fugaku Uchiha n'avait jamais eu à déplorer son manque de flair.

Quand il eut fini et que son bureau fut l'exemple même de l'ordre et de la maniaquerie, le brun s'empressa de rejoindre son domicile. Arrivé là, il régla son portable pour qu'il sonne une heure avant son rendez vous, puis il s'écroula sur son lit où Morphée l'accueillit avec douceur.

* * *

Sasuke venait d'arriver au restaurant où son client l'avait invité. Pour l'occasion, il s'était paré d'un costume sobre mais classe et il avait réussi, par on ne sait quel miracle, à discipliner temporairement ses boucles brunes électriques. Bien entendu, ses yeux étaient le reflet même de la froideur bien que leur couleur soit semblable à de la lave en fusion. Règle première d'un homme d'affaire : avoir l'air intimidant. Du moins, c'était ce que lui avait enseigné son père, l'actuel président de la corporation. De plus, d'après ce qu'il en avait lu, son client était une influente tête de l'industrie pharmaceutique. Il était connu pour son sadisme et la cruauté qu'il pouvait avoir envers ceux qui lui déplaisaient. Le brun n'avait pas peur de faire partir de cette catégorie mais mieux valait exposer sa puissance dès le départ par diplomatie. Après tout, il n'était pas n'importe qui non plus.

L'Uchiha scanna nonchalamment la première salle du restaurant. Il ne trouva aucune traces de l'homme d'affaire. Pénétrant plus, il put enfin apercevoir la chevelure de celui avec qui il devait « discuter ». Alors, il s'avança tranquillement dans sa direction, discernant vaguement une autre présence à ses côtés.

_Sûrement une connaissance qu'il a rencontrée ici..._

Quand Sasuke arriva au niveau de son futur sujet d'observation, il le salua d'une voix neutre :

« Bonsoir, Orochimaru san. »

Le dénommé se leva lentement et se tourna vers le brun. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de penser que le surnom de « serpent » que lui conférait la profession lui allait à ravir. Un demi-sourire se forma sur les lèvres du sénior et tout en lui serrant la main celui ci dit :

« Ah mais qui voila! Notre cher représentant de la grande Uchiha Corporation! Sasuke Uchiha hein? »

« ... »

« J'ai entendu parler de vous et de votre « particularité ». Sachez cependant que malheureusement pour vous, cela n'a aucun effet sur moi. »

Le jeune homme ne fut nullement affecté de cet avertissement. Il haussa cependant un sourcil qui se voulait étonné. Il répondit :

« J'admire votre sang froid alors. » Paroles aussi fausses que les dents de son père et qu'il ne pensait absolument pas.

« Vous me faîtes trop d'honneur. Mais installez vous donc! »

« Ce ne sera pas de refus. »

L'Uchiha prit place sur un siège face à son interlocuteur. Assis, il en profita pour détailler le visage de l'homme.

_Grand sourire... Yeux rieurs... Poigne forte... Il est confiant... Cela ne va pas être facile..._

Il soupira intérieurement. Alors qu'il ouvrait la pochette de cuir noir qui contenait les documents-clé de l'entretien, Orochimaru l'interrompit en s'esclaffant :

« Quand on me disait que vous ressembliez à votre père, je n'y croyais pas! »

Sasuke se tendit.

« Uchiha san a toujours été un féru de travail. Je vois que vous avez hérité de cette caractéristique. Mais nous n'allons pas parler paperasse dès le début de cet agréable dîner! »

« ... »

« Avant cela, je tiens à vous présenter mon assistant. » fit il en désignant du regard l'individu assis à ses côtés. Sasuke qui avait auparavant remarqué la personne dont parlait Orochimaru tourna la tête dans sa direction.

Il découvrit alors un blond d'une vingtaine d'année dont les yeux bleus ne quittaient pas les siens. Il le dévisagea longuement, ses pupilles volcaniques traînant sur la chevelure dorée, le visage rond-ovale, le nez droit et les lèvres de son avis assez pulpeuses pour un homme. Bizarrement, les joues du blond, qui étaient zébrées de trois cicatrices sur chacune d'entre elle, prirent une couleur carmine. Le jeune homme détourna les yeux et d'après le léger tremblement de ses mains, Sasuke en déduisit qu'il était intimidé. Il soupira. Encore un faible dans la profession... De quoi en faire une dépression...

Dès lors que son constat fut établi, il dirigea son attention sur Orochimaru qui reprit :

« Il se nomme Uzumaki Naruto et il est très talentueux. »

Le concerné bredouilla :

« Enchanté de... vous connaître Uchiha san. »

« Moi de même. » répondit le brun sans toutefois reposer son regard sur l'assistant. C'est que s'il le regardait de nouveau, il était capable de s'évanouir le petit faiblard...

Dès lors que ces brèves présentations furent faîtes, Sasuke ne s'occupa plus du blond. Celui se rendant compte de l'attitude du brun multiplia les bévues ce qui troublait l'Uchiha dans son analyse comportementale.

La soirée avait pris une tournure que le brun n'appréciait pas du tout et lorsque vint l'heure de parler affaires, il se surprit à vouloir planter le cinquantenaire là. Ils négocièrent avec vivacité et finalement, ne trouvant pas de solutions à l'amiable, ils convinrent d'un autre rendez vous qui aurait cette fois lieu au bureau du jeune homme.

Le moment de mettre fin au dîner arriva enfin, et le brun s'empressa de quitter son client.

Sorti du restaurant, Sasuke respira longuement. Cet entretien avait été épuisant. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas heurté à quelqu'un de la trempe d'Orochimaru et ses yeux avaient travaillé à plein régime. Le jeune homme mit sa main devant ses paupières et les ferma quelques instants. Il se gorgeait du noir dans lequel il s'était plongé quand une voix retentit derrière lui. Quelqu'un l'appelait.

Prenant sur lui, il se tourna, fixant son masque de froideur sur son visage. Règle numéro deux d'un homme d'affaire : ne jamais montrer ses faiblesses. Il eut bien du mal à conserver son flegme quand il vit que la personne qui s'était adressée à lui n'était autre que le blond insignifiant qu'il avait côtoyé pendant tout le dîner. Enfin, « côtoyé » était un bien grand mot... Il retint le sifflement de mépris qu'il allait lâcher et se contenta de demander :

« Uzumaki san. Que me voulez vous? »

Le blond hésitant s'approcha de lui et murmura :

« En fait, je voulais m'excuser de la conduite que j'ai eue pendant le dîner. »

Sasuke se moqua intérieurement. Au moins il s'était rendu compte de sa bêtise... Il répondit, l'air de rien.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous excusez. »

« Je me suis comporté comme un débutant et je suis navré de vous avoir montré cela. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Rien d'autre à ajouter? »

« Non... Euh... Oui! »

Le brun attendit que son interlocuteur veuille bien partager sa pensée. Mais le blond s'agitait, l'air embarrassé et il ne parlait pas. Sasuke soupira et finit par le dévisager de ses yeux rouges, lisant en lui comme il pouvait le faire avec tant de personnes.

_Il se tortille comme s'il voulait demander quelque chose dont il n'est pas certain de la réponse... Ses yeux sont fuyants... Il ouvre et ferme la bouche rapidement... Il se gratte le bout du nez... Tiens, il rougit... Il est intimidé... Il va sûrement me demander de-_

« Uchiha san, ça vous dirait qu'on dîne ensemble prochainement? »

_...d'avoir un rendez vous avec lui?_

Sasuke fut surpris sur le coup, mais il ne le montra pas. Il devait y avoir une erreur ou il devait avoir mal entendu! Il s'était trompé! Pour la première fois depuis qu'il usait fréquemment de son don, il s'était trompé! Sur un vulgaire blondinet expert en bourdes en plus! Non, non, ce n'était pas possible! Il demanda la confirmation de son mauvais diagnostique en articulant :

« Vous pouvez répéter? »

L'Uzumaki s'empourpra encore plus et il reformula sa phrase d'une voix plus forte :

« Est-ce que ça vous dirait qu'on se revoie prochainement? Je... Vous... Vous m'avez intrigué et je... »

Il baissa les yeux puis termina de façon moins audible :

« Je voudrais vous connaître un peu plus. »

Le brun fut choqué. Il était stupéfait de la demande du blond mais plus encore par cette émotion qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis fort longtemps. Il avait oublié que la surprise faisait cet effet là. Il avait oublié que les évènements pouvaient être imprévisibles et cette redécouverte, due à un être totalement banal, le rendait perplexe. Depuis quand une personne anodine était-elle capable de lui faire ressentir ça? Il n'avait pourtant pas l'impression d'avoir changé. Au fond de lui, il était toujours aussi sombre, aussi torturé, aussi abandonné. Noyé et seul dans une mer profonde, noire, et où son corps était un poids mort, incapable de remonter à la surface. Cependant, l'espace d'un instant, il avait aperçu un vif éclat lumineux et cette étincelle inattendue l'avait choqué.

Sasuke arrêta le cours de ses pensées et fixa le blond en face de lui. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'était pas d'humeur et pas du tout disposé à fréquenter des êtres qu'il estimait inférieurs et stupides. Alors, ignorant ce que le blond avait provoqué en lui, il assena d'une voix glaciale :

« Ce n'est pas mon cas. »

Rien que ça. Règle numéro trois : Ne jamais perdre son temps en futilités. L'Uchiha s'en alla sitôt sa parole prononcée, ne voyant pas le regard offusqué et blessé qu'arborait le blond.

Fin du chapitre 2 : Surprise

A suivre...

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plû! L'apparition de Naruto a dû vous sembler OOC mais ne vous inquiétez pas c'est le vrai de vrai (du moins je vais essayer) qui va prendre place dans les prochains chapitres! Celui ci sera là d'ici mercredi ou dimanche prochain! ^^

A bientôt!


	4. Chapitre 3

_Récapitulatif du chapitre précédent :_

_Sasuke a rencontré Orochimaru, riche homme d'affaire, dans un dîner professionnel. Il fait la connaissance de Naruto, assistant du serpent. A la fin du dîner, il s'empresse de partir mais il est rattrapé par le blond qui lui demande de sortir avec lui. L'Uchiha refuse sèchement et laisse le blond en plan._

Notes : Les pensées en italiques et mes remarques ou délires entre parenthèses.

Bonne lecture! ^^

**[EDIT] : Chapitre mis à jour le 18 janvier 2011**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Sasuke apposa sa signature sur le dernier contrat qu'il avait mené. Il eut un rictus satisfait. Si toutes les décisions pouvaient être prises avec un bout de papier et un gribouillis tamponné, il serait le plus heureux des hommes. Il n'était pas particulièrement friand des rencontres organisées et le social n'était vraiment pas une chose à laquelle il aimait s'adonner. Parler, discuter, rigoler... Toutes ces actions ne lui étaient pas agréables et il préférait de loin la solitude et le silence. Seulement voila, le destin faisait ce qu'il voulait et il avait fallu qu'on le nomme à cette place. Une place où la communication primait, un comble pour lui, asocial proclamé et adepte de « l'ermite attitude ». Si ça ne dépendait que de lui, il resterait assis dans un bureau toute la journée plutôt que de se déplacer avec des morceaux de papier servant à appâter de potentiels clients...

Le brun consulta sa montre avec nonchalance et, s'il n'avait pas été Sasuke Uchiha, il aurait poussé un juron. L'heure était déjà bien avancée. Mauvais signe. Sakura allait attenter à sa vie auditive...

Le jeune homme rangea rapidement ses affaires et quitta son lieu de travail d'une démarche pressée. Il se rendit chez lui où il se doucha et se changea, puis il prit le chemin du domicile de sa fiancée. Arrivé là, il vit que les lumières du salon de la jeune femme étaient allumées. Elle devait visiblement l'attendre...

Quand il frappa à la porte de sa demeure, il ne s'étonna pas de la vélocité que la rosée mit à lui ouvrir. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu proférer un quelconque reproche, le brun prit possession de ses lèvres et il l'embrassa fougueusement. La jeune femme passa ses bras autour du cou de son vis à vis et elle se colla langoureusement à lui. Sasuke la poussa à l'intérieur de la maison tout en refermant du pied la porte d'entrée. Ceci fait, ses mains commencèrent à parcourir le corps tout en courbe qui était dans ses bras...

* * *

Dans une chambre uniquement éclairée par quelques fins rayons de lune, deux corps nus s'enlacent passionnément. Des gémissements sonores s'échappent de la gorge de l'une des silhouettes, ponctués par quelques râles haletants et essoufflés. Un homme, une femme pendant l'acte charnel. Des mouvements de bassin erratiques et violents. Des cris. Puis l'explosion des sensations. Pour elle. Elle, perdue dans le ciel que seuls les amants atteignent, les yeux brouillés et voilés par l'orgasme qu'elle a ressenti. Cependant, dans son émerveillement terrassant, elle n'a pas remarqué que c'est seule, qu'elle explore ce monde de volupté. Lui ne l'a pas suivie. Ou plutôt, il n'a pas pu la suivre.

Insatisfait, non rassasié, frustré, ce sont les mots qui définissent son état. Et ne trouvant pas son bonheur dans ces bras féminins, il retrouve l'apparat public et il part. Il s'en va, laissant seule son amante comblée. Peut être même ne remarque t-elle pas son départ puisque les limbes du plaisir l'entourent encore...

* * *

Sasuke avait laissé sa voiture devant la maison de Sakura. Il avait besoin de marcher, de se vider l'esprit. Il n'avait rien ressenti. Rien du tout. Alors qu'il pensait que son seuil d'humanité s'était stabilisé, voilà que son corps lui démontrait qu'il n'avait pas fini de chuter.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé. Habituellement, il arrivait toujours à se satisfaire avec sa fiancée mais là, il n'avait pas pu. Lorsque Sakura l'avait quitté pour le septième ciel, il avait cru qu'il la suivrait aussi. Mais non, au contraire, malgré l'accélération de ses mouvements, le phénomène inverse s'était produit. Il n'avait pas réussi à jouir. Certes, dernièrement il avait remarqué que son appétit sexuel envers Sakura avait diminué. Ce pendant, il ne se doutait pas qu'il en était arrivé à de telles proportions! C'était un comble quand même car malgré lui, Sakura n'en restait pas moins une femme indiscutablement désirable...

Grognant de mécontentement, Sasuke se laissa guider par ses pas, ne voulant plus réfléchir à sa situation. Quand il releva les yeux, il ne fut qu'à demi surpris par le bâtiment qui se dessinait devant ses yeux. Il se sentait un peu misérable d'en arriver à là mais besoin oblige... Avec un léger soupir, il pénétra dans la boîte de nuit aux couleurs fluorescentes qui lui tendait les bras.

* * *

Toujours cette ambiance enivrante, sauvage, sexuelle... Cela faisait un mois qu'il n'était pas venu ici. La dernière fois, c'était parce que Sakura était partie en stage à l'autre bout du pays. Aujourd'hui c'était presque la même chose. Elle n'avait pas fait son devoir de fiancée, à savoir de le satisfaire, alors il ne voyait aucun mal à aller chercher son plaisir ailleurs. Après tout, il ne la trompait pas vu qu'il ne reverrait certainement pas celui ou celle qui passerait dans son lit. Un léger ricanement lui échappa. Découvrir qu'il était bisexuel l'avait choqué auparavant mais depuis, il s'y était fait. De plus, cette réalité n'était pas de celles qui pouvaient atteindre les intérêts financiers de son _très important_ Père... Enfin...

L'Uchiha s'arma de son armure de glace et traça son chemin parmi les danseurs bourrés, les drogués illuminés et les dépravés insouciants pour joindre le bar. Il s'y assit avec lassitude et commanda un verre de vodka qu'il but cul sec avant de rééditer son geste avec un autre verre. L'alcool envahissait son corps avec rapidité et il sentait une nouvelle énergie affluer dans ses veines. Il allait consommer son troisième verre quand il sentit un regard posé sur lui. Il se tourna dans la direction de sa cible potentielle et qu'elle ne fut sa surprise en reconnaissant l'assistant d'Orochimaru. Naruto Uzumaki. L'être ridiculement maladroit et inutile qui lui avait proposé un rendez vous la veille.

Le brun cacha son étonnement sous la façade faciale froide et inaccessible qui lui était habituelle. Cependant, des questions le taraudaient. Que faisait le bras droit d'un des hommes d'affaire les plus influents du Japon dans une telle boîte de nuit? Orochimaru était-il là lui aussi? Si son père apprenait qu'il allait dans des endroits pareils... Inconsciemment, il balaya les alentours du regard. La voix du blond lui arriva aux oreilles :

« Il n'est pas ici. »

Sasuke écarquilla légèrement des yeux. Comment avait-il su? Le brun recentra ses pupilles vermeilles sur le blond. Et seulement là, il remarqua la tenue de son interlocuteur.

L'Uzumaki était vêtu d'un ensemble en cuir noir qui mettait en valeur le hâle de sa peau. Le pantalon, moulant et serré, épousait parfaitement la ligne de ses jambes et son haut, trop court, révélait une peau aux allures douce et laiteuse. On percevait également le bas d'un tatouage, mélange de kanji et de dessins, sur le bas de son ventre. Uzumaki Naruto était sexy. Chose qui étonna encore plus le brun. D'où sortait cet individu? Son esprit commençait à s'embrouiller et l'alcool n'arrangeait pas son cas. Il se démenait encore pour sortir de la confusion qui l'habitait quand la voix du blond lui parvint :

« Hmph. Quand on ne tient pas l'alcool on évite d'essayer de battre des records. »

« Hn? Mais je n'en ai bu que deux. »

« C'est ça et moi je suis le Père Noel. »

« ... Qu'est ce que je fais? » se morigéna Sasuke avant de reprendre de façon plus méprisante. « Je m'adresse à des êtres inutiles comme- »

« Teme, écoute moi bien! Si au niveau professionnel t'es plus haut gradé que moi, ce n'est pas le cas dans cette foutue boite de nuit! Alors ne viens pas me rabaisser ici! »

« Comment? Teme? En plus vous me tutoyez? »

« Espèce de fayot! Où t'as vu qu'on vouvoie les gens dans une boîte de nuit? T'es encore plus imbu de ta personne que je le croyais. »

Sasuke se mit à enrager. Ce petit blond insignifiant se permettait bien des écarts! En plus, il venait de l'insulter! Il s'insurgea au calme. Il n'allait pas perdre contenance devant un être aussi bas! Il était Sasuke Uchiha non mais!

« Et alors? Est-ce-que ce sont tes affaires? »

« Hahahahaha! Tu vois, tu me tutoies! Ma remarque aurait-elle blessé ta fierté? » questionna le blond, narquois.

L'Uchiha sentit sa colère augmenter. C'est qu'il se moquait de lui en plus, l'assistant! Qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire?

« Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps avec toi. Fous moi la paix, usuratonkachi. »

« Hey! M'appelle pas comme ça baka! »

« Je t'appelle comme je veux. Et si j'ai envie de te traiter de cette façon c'est mon problème! »

« Crétin, je suis sûr que- »

« Hier ne t'a pas suffit? Tu veux encore que je t'envoie chier? »

A cette allusion, le blond s'empourpra et la colère le frappa de plein fouet. Dans un mouvement brusque, il renversa le verre d'alcool sur le brun, mouillant par la même occasion le pantalon de celui ci.

Sasuke se leva brusquement et le verre se fracassa sur le sol dans un bruit qui fut étouffé par la musique ambiante. Il contempla les dégâts avec horreur et cette fois, Uchiha ou pas, il ne se retint pas de lâcher un juron. Son regard devint hargneux et il fusilla du regard le responsable de cette bévue. Le blond, qui se moquait ouvertement de lui s'arrêta brusquement. Le brun faillit se jeter sur lui mais celui ci fut plus rapide et... il lui saisit la main en le tirant derrière lui. En peu de temps, ils se retrouvèrent dans les toilettes et Sasuke hurla sa rage :

« Crétin! T'as vu ce que t'as fait? Je suis sûr que c'était volontaire! Tu vas me le payer! »

« Je vais t'arranger ça. »

Sasuke s'interrogea. Lui arranger ça? Ce n'était pas possible. Pour cela la seule chose à faire était de lui acheter un pantalon et les magasins étaient fermés à cette heure.

« Mais- »

Il s'interrompit. L'Uzumaki venait de relever ses yeux et la lueur qu'il y lisait ne devait pas y être. Les yeux bleus étaient incroyablement chauds et une flammèche de désir s'y agitait. Sasuke ne comprit pas. Qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire? Du désir?

Il se figea. Le blond venait de poser ses mains sur un endroit stratégique de son anatomie. Il se mit à trembler malgré lui. Les doigts de l'Uzumaki effectuaient une danse divine sur la braguette de son pantalon et il sentit que sa virilité prenait de l'ampleur. Trop abasourdi pour réagir, le brun se laissa faire et ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit une brise fraîche sur ses jambes dévoilées qu'il hurla :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

La voix lubriquement déformée du blond lui parvint, finissant par la même occasion d'ériger son membre turgescent.

« J'ai dis que j'allais t'arranger ça. Lorsque l'alcool est tombé sur son pantalon, j'ai remarqué que tu étais quelque peu... frustré dirons nous. Alors... Je vais me faire pardonner... »

« Mais hmm... »

Un gémissement lui échappa. Le blond venait de manoeuvrer habilement sur son boxer, lui procurant des sensations bien trop oubliées. L'Uzumaki, resté légèrement distant, s'approcha de lui et lui susurra à l'oreille :

« Ça te plaît ce que je te fais? »

« Hmm... Je... Enlève tes pattes de... Làaa aaaaah.. »

« Tu es têtu à ce que je vois. Je te ferai céder ne t'inquiète pas... »

Tout en disant ces mots, le blond se colla complètement au brun, plaquant les fesses de son vis à vis au rebords du lavabo. Il se mit à lécher lentement le cou opalin qui était à sa portée, causant un long frisson lancinant à Sasuke. Malgré lui, le brun finit par passer ses mains dans la chevelure aux reflets dorés de son tortionnaire qui titillait avec sadisme le lobe de son oreille. Percevant ce changement d'attitude, Naruto frôla le bord du boxer de Sasuke et il s'amusa à franchir la barrière de tissu puis à se rétracter. Le brun, subissant les malignités du blond, geignit de frustration et colla leurs bassins respectifs pour le pousser à aller plus loin. L'Uzumaki ne se départit pas de sa tâche.

Voyant qu'il n'obtenait rien, l'Uchiha prit le taureau par les cornes. D'une poigne brusque, il releva le visage du blond de la ligne de son cou et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Une décharge électrique l'électrocuta tandis qu'il goûtait pour la première fois à ces lèvres aux arômes de cannelle sauvage. Elles étaient si douces, si appétissantes... Il viola l'accès de la cavité buccale du blond qui se laissa faire, appréciant visiblement lui aussi le baiser. Leurs membres rosés et humides se caressèrent avec ardeur et frénésie dans une lutte aussi inutile qu'endiablée.

Dans un élan passionné, Sasuke empoigna les fesses du blond et pressa durement leurs virilités l'une contre l'autre. Il gémirent dans le baiser et Naruto céda à ses pulsions. Il finit par passer ses mains sous le boxer de Sasuke et il effleura l'objet de son désir. Son vis à vis perdit pied et le contact de leurs lèvres se rompit au profit d'un long râle en provenance de sa gorge.

« Ahhhh... »

« Sasuke... Hmm... »

Naruto retrouva la saveur de la peau pâle de son futur amant et il entreprit de délivrer totalement le sexe de celui ci. Le boxer tomba au pieds de son propriétaire qui expira de contentement. Il intima au blond :

« Fais toi pardonner... »

« Fais toi pardonner qui? »

« Naruto... Fais toi... pardonner... »

« Hmmm... »

Le brun eut un petit sourire. Enfin, il allait le toucher, le caresser où il voulait. L'Uchiha ferma les yeux et attendit. Mais rien ne vint. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et tomba sur LE regard. L'Uzumaki avait LE regard. Ses yeux exprimaient tout ce qu'il ressentait.

Il se moquait de lui. Sasuke Uchiha, héritier d'une des plus grandes entreprises du Japon. Son regard bleu, si intense il y a quelques instants, était maintenant le reflet de la moquerie. Sasuke agrandit les yeux. La voix caustique du blond retentit :

« Finalement, je n'en ai plus envie. Je m'en fous que tu m'en veuilles, j'ai plus envie de te satisfaire. »

« ... »

Sasuke était trop abasourdi par ce retournement de situation pour réagir. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit que la porte des toilettes se refermait qu'il reprit contact avec la réalité. Naruto venait de partir. Le blond lui avait fait du rentre-dedans... et il l'abandonnait en plein milieu! Une fureur sans nom le prit à la gorge et il eut envie d'hurler. Comment avait-il osé? Ce crétin! Pas une fois dans sa vie il n'avait ressenti un tel accès de violence, une telle envie de meurtre. La rancoeur lui harcelait l'âme et il serra des poings.

Son énervement chuta monstrueusement lorsqu'il se rendit compte d'une chose. Il était quasiment nu adossé à un lavabo dans des toilettes crades et puantes. A la merci de n'importe qui qui pénétrerait dans ces mêmes toilettes. Il tourna sa tête vers le miroir derrière lui et la vue qu'il lui offrit lui donna envie de vomir. Avec précipitation, il enfila son boxer et son pantalon et alla rejeter son dîner dans la cuvette des toilettes, la bile lui coulant sur le menton. Il se rinça ensuite le visage et lorsqu'il recroisa son regard dans la glace, un terrible sentiment de honte s'imposa à lui.

Une boule se forma au niveau de sa gorge et ses yeux se mirent à le piquer. Comment en était il arrivé là? Qu'avait-il failli faire? L'assistant d'Orochimaru! Si ses intentions étaient de lui raconter cette... erreur, c'en était fini de lui. Il posa sa main devant sa bouche et retint son envie d'aller faire coucou à ses amis cuvette et chasse d'eau.

Dans un élan qu'il se serait cru incapable, tant son corps était lourd, il quitta la pièce. Il sortit de la boîte de nuit et courut pour arriver à sa voiture. Tout dans sa course, ses sentiments se bousculaient dans les tréfonds de son âme.

_Je suis pitoyable..._

Fin du chapitre 3 : Colère et Honte

A suivre...

* * *

Voila! Bon j'espère que je suis pardonnée de ce que j'ai fait au chapitre précédent! J'en ai trop fait? Sasuke méritait pas ça? Bof. Ça c'est rien du tout! Peut y avoir beaucoup plus! Bref, je rappelle que oui, c'est bien du NaruSasu (SasuNaru) et qu'ils seront forcément ensemble un jour! D'ici là... Kukuku... =) Bref, le prochain chapitre sera pour le Dimanche 15 Janvier!

A bientôt! ^^


	5. Chapitre 4

_Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

_Sasuke, non satisfait de ses étreintes avec Sakura, part trouver du réconfort dans une boîte de nuit. Là, il y rencontre Naruto et après une violente dispute, les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvent dans les toilettes. l'Uzumaki propose de se « faire pardonner » et Sasuke croit avoir trouvé son partenaire de la nuit. Seulement, le blond change d'avis et l'abandonne à son sort, frustré et à moitié nu dans la pièce. La honte le submerge et il quitte les lieux._

Notes : Les pensées sont en italiques, mes remarques ou délires entre parenthèses.

Bonne lecture! ^^

**[EDIT] : Chapitre mis à jour le 18 janvier 2011**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 4

Scruter. Dévisager. Sonder. Sasuke ne faisait que ça. Déjà, dans son enfance, il s'adonnait à cette activité. Et ce, surtout parce qu'il n'avait rien à faire.

Les yeux de Fugaku Uchiha étaient continuellement braqués sur son frère, Itachi Uchiha, reconnu depuis très longtemps comme étant le génie de la famille. Lui, il n'était qu'un petit être insignifiant dont les actions ne comptaient pas. Son père ne le récompensait jamais pour une excellente note. Il ne le félicitait pas non plus s'il réalisait une performance étonnante pour son âge. Rien. Mikoto Uchiha, sa mère, lui offrait toujours de grands sourires mais son rôle se confinait à ça. De toute façon, le chef de la maison n'aurait pas permis qu'elle en fasse plus. Seul son frère lui accordait un peu d'intêret mais plus le temps passait, plus leurs moments complices se faisaient rares. Alors lui, par dépit, avait pris l'habitude d'observer les faits et gestes des autres. Il s'était habitué à suivre de ses yeux d'enfant malheureux les silhouettes éparses qui s'agitaient devant lui.

Et puis, plus il dévisageait les autres, plus il remarquait leurs tics, leurs manies. Chaque geste avait une signification, chaque timbre ou sonorité vocale correspondait à un sentiment. Fort content de ses découvertes qui mettaient un peu de joie à sa vie, il avait continué à analyser les autres. Ce travail d'observation lui avait plû.

De ses yeux d'enfant innocent, il s'était amusé à comprendre le fonctionnement des autres. Chaque personne devenait pour lui un sujet d'expérience et il se délectait de ses réussites et se motivait lorsqu'il échouait. Les jouets perdaient de leur importance pour lui et il pouvait rester des heures à contempler les autres. Cette lubie ne faisait que conforter son père dans l'idée qu'il était inférieur à son frère. Pire, un moment, il considéra même que son fils cadet était un attardé mental et qu'il avait besoin de soins. Heureusement, Mikoto eut le courage d'intervenir et Sasuke put échapper à l'internement forcé. Il accrût ses annotations.

Le temps passait. Il grandissait. Plus aucun objet n'avait d'attrait à ses yeux car progressivement, cette habitude qu'il cultivait à observer les autres, l'avait rendu distant et désintéressé.

Sasuke finit par trouver les autres ennuyeux. Sa mémoire avait enregistré tout ce qu'il y avait à comprendre sur le fonctionnement des autres et il pouvait désormais décoder et deviner ce qu'on lui voulait.

Las de cette facilité, il était alors tombé dans le monde des connaissances. Lisant tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, perpétuellement plongé dans un quelconque sujet de lecture. Même en cours, il lisait. Et lorsqu'un professeur daignait le sortir de son occupation, il répondait aux questions posées et ce, sans lever les yeux de son bouquin. Monstrueusement impressionnant. Quand Fugaku apprit cela, il donna un sévère correction à Sasuke. Personne ne comprit pourquoi. Le père ne répondit jamais de ses actes et le jeune brun, battu et blessé, s'enferma dans une bulle aux parois indestructibles, n'arborant plus qu'une façade stoïque et froide.

C'est seulement à ce moment là qu'Itachi avait réagi. Auparavant, il avait fermé les yeux sur la noirceur qui gagnait sournoisement son cadet mais maintenant, il lui était impossible de l'ignorer.

Ses premières tentatives pour renouer le contact avaient été maladroites et sans résultats. Sasuke ne lui répondait pas, comme sourd à ses paroles. Et puis un jour, l'aîné vit une chose qui l'inquiéta profondément. Son frère regardait la télévision. Fait très normal. Si ce n'est la distance entre le brun et l'objet en question. Les yeux de Sasuke étaient à peine à trente centimètres de l'écran.

Itachi avait éloigné son frère et lui avait demandé s'il n'avait pas des problèmes de vue. Le silence était resté de mise jusqu'à ce qu'Itachi lui hurle violemment au visage avant de s'excuser platement, confiant à son cadet toute la culpabilité et les regrets qui l'habitaient. Mais sa surprise avait été grande quand Sasuke avait réagi en le prenant dans ses bras. Et c'est là qu'il avait appris pour ses facultés de décodage mais aussi sa déficience visuelle.

Itachi s'était dépêché de conduire son frère chez un ophtalmologue, prenant la responsabilité des frais étant donné qu'il était majeur. Il lui avait acheté une paire de lunettes mais aussi des lentilles afin d'éviter les problèmes. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que leur père découvre la vérité...

Ce souvenir douloureux ramena Sasuke au présent. Il retrouva lentement le contact avec la réalité. Fixer. Il fixait encore quelqu'un. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe qui.

Le brun dévisageait un blond aux yeux azurs qui, pas plus tard que la veille, l'avait laissé en plan presque nu dans les toilettes « conviviales » d'une boîte de nuit... Un blond qui s'était foutu de lui et qui en plus, avait réussi à lui faire ressentir un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais voulu connaître. La honte. Maudit soit ce crétin et sa versatilité! Il aurait dû continuer et ne pas s'arrêter! Lui, ce qu'il avait voulu en allant dans ce bar aux moeurs dépravées, c'était seulement de pouvoir assouvir ses désirs charnels et non! Au lieu de ça, il s'était récolté une belle cuite agrémentée d'une dose proéminente de honte! Et tout ça en même pas une heure! Qu'avait il fait au ciel pour recevoir une telle punition?

Après cette déconvenue, il avait couru jusqu'à sa voiture et il était rentré chez lui, rouge, les mains tremblantes, une boule dans la gorge. Dans sa salle de bain, le reflet pitoyable que lui avait renvoyé le miroir avait fini de l'achever et il s'était effondré au sol. Il y était resté un long moment avant que sa fierté, dissoute le temps d'un instant, ne revienne à la vie. Il s'était alors juré qu'il ferait payer cette tâche qui salissait son existence au blond, quitte à ce que son contrat avec Orochimaru en pâtisse.

Alors maintenant, maintenant qu'il avait en face de lui cet Uzumaki impertinent, il allait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce et pour cela, il fallait d'abord qu'il lise en lui. Ses yeux étaient faits pour ça et pour une fois, il bénit son don. Un rictus mesquin déforma son beau visage tandis qu'il analysait son nouveau cobaye.

_Grand sourire... Posture droite... Yeux lumineux... Merde cet idiot croit qu'il a un avantage sur moi..._

Il jura intérieurement et c'est de sa voix la plus glaciale qu'il demanda :

« Que faîtes VOUS ici? »

« Orochimaru sama ne pouvait pas venir alors, étant donné que je suis son assistant, je le remplace. »

Sasuke se figea. Puis un autre sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Alors comme ça, il allait négocier avec ... Lui? Il renia ses pensées antérieures. Il devait avoir fait quelque chose qui avait fortement plu à Kami sama pour avoir une telle aubaine! Le travail allait être plus facile. Il était certain que berner ce blondinet serait un jeu d'enfant!

* * *

Il faudrait qu'il pense à mettre ses chimères à la poubelle. Il s'était encore trompé et ça commençait à sérieusement l'énerver. À son grand étonnement, le blond s'était avéré être un négociateur redoutable. Toutes ses tentatives de tromperie avaient été déjouées habilement et il n'avait pas progressé d'un pouce depuis la rencontre avec Orochimaru.

Des pièges détournés et un blond qu'il n'arrivait pas à... Kami sama! Il n'avait pas réussi à le déchiffrer! La seule chose qu'il avait cru comprendre avait été que l'Uzumaki s'amusait! Il se jouait de lui! Un moment, il avait l'impression que l'assistant allait se perdre dans son labyrinthe de difficultés, et l'instant d'après, c'était comme s'il avait rasé le dédale en question par une force destructrice! Redoutable. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi le serpent l'avait pris sous son aile. Qui était Naruto Uzumaki? Qui? Ses questions ne trouvaient pas de réponses et l'entretien venait de se terminer sans qu'une esquisse de solution ne se dessine. Sasuke soupira.

Naruto qui terminait de ranger ses affres le remarqua et un sourire réjouissant se peignit sur son visage. D'une voix assurée il dit :

« Et bien, je pense que nous nous reverrons prochainement puisque que rien n'a été décidé. »

« Hn. »

« A bientôt Uchiha san. »

Les deux hommes se saluèrent d'une poignée de main et l'assistant quitta la pièce.

Le brun s'affala alors sur sa table, tombant instantanément dans ses pensées lugubres. Il se demandait s'il n'allait pas devenir athé quand quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Il ordonna à la personne de rentrer. Quelle ne fut sa surprise quand il reconnut Naruto! Sa chemise entrouverte, sa cravate desserrée et le regard intéressé qu'il lui lança le fit se relever brusquement. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, le blond avait demandé d'un ton chaleureux chaleureux :

« Sasuke, ça te dirait de sortir avec moi prochainement? »

L'Uchiha en resta bouche bée. Qu'est ce que c'était que ce cirque! Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé et ce, en même pas deux jours, le blond lui faisait encore des avances?

_Mais il est masochiste ma parole! Il sait très bien que je vais refuser et pourtant..._

« Je... Tu m'intéresses vraiment Sasuke. »

Le silence perdura après ces propos. Et voyant que le brun ne réagissait pas, l'Uzumaki soupira et articula, déçu :

« Si tu veux pas je comprends. Au fait désolé pour hier. J'aurais pas dû faire ça. En plus, ça ne me correspond pas du tout et quand j'ai réalisé, je me suis senti mal. Alors encore une fois, désolé. Salut. »

Il referma la porte.

Il était désolé? Il s'était senti mal? Ce crétin de blond avait culpabilisé mais avait-t-il pensé à ce que lui avait ressenti? Malproprement abandonné en situation de faiblesse dans des chiottes mal fréquentées? Il se foutait de lui surtout!

Cependant, n'était-il pas venu s'excuser? N'avait-il pas fait fi de sa fierté pour lui présenter des excuses? Et puis, n'était-il pas celui qui lui avait fait redécouvrir d'anciens sentiments oubliés? N'était-il pas la première personne qu'il n'avait su comprendre? N'était-il pas la première personne à être revenu vers lui après avoir reçu un râteau?

Trop de contradictions. Incertitudes, curiosité. Il devait comprendre. Ne pas rester sans réponses sur l'identité de ce blond banal et sorti de nulle part. Alors tant pis, il laisserait tomber ce qui faisait une partie de son caractère le temps d'un instant. Le temps d'avoir ce qu'il voulait. Et puis, après, tout redeviendrait comme avant. C'était une certitude.

Alors, fort de ces nouvelles résolutions, le brun quitta brusquement son bureau et il courut vers l'ascenseur. Il devait le rattraper. Coûte que coûte. C'était pour connaître la raison pour laquelle il se sentait aussi... bizarre. C'était pour comprendre comment cet arrivant impromptu de sa vie avait-il réussi à colorier les méandres sombres de son âme avec ces couleurs. Orange et violet.

Il le vit. Il était là. Alors Sasuke entra dans l'ascenseur et se tourna vers la personne qui était à côté de lui. Naruto le regardait, étonné de sa présence. Il demanda :

« Sasuke mais qu'est-ce que tu- »

« D'accord. »

« Hein? »

« Pff... Tu prends du temps pour comprendre baka. D'accord, je veux bien sortir avec toi. »

« ... Quoi? »

« ... »

Le blond en resta coi de surprise. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et il demanda une confirmation à son interlocuteur.

« Sérieux? »

« ... Hn. »

Alors l'Uzumaki eut une réaction complètement inconsidérée. Il enlaça fougueusement le brun. Brun qui, sa surprise passée, le repoussa avec violence. Il maugréa :

« Prends pas tes aises non plus teme! »

« Comment? Teme toi même! Je manifestais simplement ma joie! »

« Ben si tu pouvais t'abstenir de me prendre pour une poupée ce serait bien! »

« Sasuke, soit pas si fâché! »

Le blond lui adressa un sourire lumineux.

Nouvelle couleur. Jaune. Sasuke en resta perplexe. Il avait vraiment envie de connaître Naruto. Ce serait son premier vrai challenge depuis qu'il avait exploité son don au maximum de ses capacités. Un excellent sujet d'observation qui avait l'air indéchiffrable aux premiers abords. Mais il se promit d'arriver à son but et après... Et bien après...

Le brun tourna sa tête sur le côté cachant son visage au blond et un sourire sadique prit place sur ses lèvres...

**Fin du chapitre 4 : Incompréhension et Spontanéité**

A suivre...

* * *

J'ai corrigé ce chapitre mais il me semble toujours aussi répétitif. Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre aura été à votre goût et je remercie tous ceux qui l'ont lu!

A bientôt! ^^


	6. Chapitre 5

Ohayo! Un chapitre plus long que d'habitude pour entamer la seconde partie de cette fanfiction! Je sens que vous allez vous en réjouir vu qu'elle est axée sur la relation Naruto/Sasuke.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews! ^^

_Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

_Sasuke et Naruto se rencontrent de nouveau mais cette fois ci en terrain professionnel. Le brun essaie de se jouer du blond en sous-estimant ses capacités. Cependant, il s'avère que le blondinet est encore plus coriace que son employeur. Il se retire en laissant un Sasuke mécontent et énervé. Au moment où il s'y attend le moins, l'Uzumaki revient et lui fait des avances. Après moult questionnements, le glaçon finit par accepter, la tête remplie de mauvaises intentions..._

Notes : Les pensées sont en italiques et mes remarques et/ou délires entre parenthèses.

Bonne lecture! ^^

**[EDIT] : Chapitre mis à jour le 18 janvier 2010**

* * *

Chapitre 5

Aujourd'hui était LE jour. Le jour où lui, Sasuke Uchiha, allait avoir un rendez vous avec Naruto Uzumaki, jeune blond souriant et imprévisible. Le brun passa une main dans ses cheveux dans un mouvement calculé mais qu'il savait inutile. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ses mèches avaient toujours eu une vie très libre et ça ne changerait certainement pas. Les très nombreuses séances chez le coiffeur l'avaient démontré...

Le brun oscillait entre deux attitudes. D'un côté il mourrait d'envie de noyer son « cobaye » sous ses questions et d'un autre, il ne voulait pas passer pour quelqu'un d'intéressé. Car bien entendu, il ne l'était pas! Antithèse que voila. Il n'allait quand même pas perdre ses convictions pour un petit blond? Non? Toujours est-il que le blondinet en question avait réussi à lui soutirer un rendez vous et ce, sans le forcer ni faire de crise d'hystérie. Il avait été libre de choisir et il devait maintenant en assumer les conséquences. Il n'allait pas non plus en faire tout un foin. Ce n'était qu'un simple détail à régler. Le détail le plus excitant qu'il n'ait jamais connu mais bon...

Le brun finit de se préparer et quitta son domicile. En entrant dans sa voiture, il sentit une vibration dans la poche de son jean. Il en sortit son portable et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un appel de Sakura. Il lâcha un soupir las. C'était la huitième fois de la journée que son nom s'affichait sur l'écran de son téléphone. Il n'allait pas répondre. Après la déconvenue qu'il avait eu, il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'adresser la parole à la rosée. Il savait bien qu'elle allait le harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il cède mais sa rancune envers elle était trop tenace. Et il n'oubliait pas que c'était à cause de cet incident qu'il s'était tapé la honte de sa vie. A ce souvenir, ses joues se colorèrent d'une jolie teinte carmine. Non vraiment, Sakura n'était pas son souci premier. Il avait beaucoup mieux à faire qu'essayer de calmer les ardeurs de sa fiancée...

Il démarra en trombe.

* * *

Qu'est ce que c'était que cet endroit? Dès le début Sasuke en éprouva une vive aversion.

Une foule de personne s'agglutinait, s'agitait, bougeait et il n'affectionnait pas ça du tout. Il détestait les endroits bondés et il essayait, dans la mesure du possible, de les éviter.

Un rendez vous dans un café. En même temps, vu le nom que Naruto lui avait indiqué, il aurait du se douter qu'il s'agissait de ça. S'il avait su, il serait resté chez lui.

Le brun tourna les talons et buta sur quelqu'un. Il jura quand il reconnut l'Uzumaki qui, d'après son grand sourire, était heureux de le voir. Il avait espéré prendre ses jambes à son cou et prétexter une quelconque blessure qui aurait justifié son absence mais le blond l'avait vu. Il se reprit. Se justifier? Depuis quand? Un Uchiha se garde bien d'expliquer ses actes!

Sasuke se releva en s'époussetant légèrement et dit :

« Salut. »

« Salut Sasuke! T'es en avance dis moi! »

« Comment? C'était pas à neuf heures que tu m'avais dit de venir? »

« Non. Après je t'ai dit dix heures. »

« Attends. C'était à quel moment? »

« Hmm... Après que j'ai parlé du temps qu'il ferait aujourd'hui... »

« Ah d'accord, j'écoutais plus à ce moment là. »

« Temeee! Tu connais pas le tact! Ça se fait pas de dire ce genre de chose à quelqu'un! »

« Hn. »

« Me réponds pas comme ça baka! »

« C'est mon langage. Tu vas devoir t'y faire. »

« Ça veut dire qu'on va se revoir souvent? »

« Hn. »

« Traduction? »

« ... »

Sasuke ne lui répondit pas et reprit son chemin pour rentrer chez lui. Naruto, voyant qu'il prenait la direction opposée du café, questionna :

« Où tu vas? »

« Je déteste les endroits où y'a beaucoup de personnes. Je rentre chez moi. »

« Attends. T'aurais dû me le dire tout de suite! En fait, c'est l'endroit où je travaille à temps partiel. J'avais pas encore fini mon service. »

« Tu blablates trop. Je voulais pas savoir tout ça. »

« Hey! Si je te dis ça, c'est pour qu'on se voie autre part! T'as pris beaucoup de temps avant d'accepter alors je vais pas laisser passer ma chance comme ça! »

« ... »

« Je termine à 9h30 mais j'aurai besoin de passer chez moi après donc, d'ici là, tu peux m'attendre. Je te ferai visiter mon appartement! »

« Pas question. »

Le blond eut une mine boudeuse.

« Tu pourrais pas arrêter d'être sec comme ça! »

« Non. »

« ... Crétin. Rentre chez toi si tu veux mais je veux te voir à dix heures chez Ichiraku! »

« Ichiraku? »

« Tu cherches où c'est dans les pages jaunes, j'ai pas le temps de te noter l'adresse là. »

« ... »

« Et je n'accepterai pas ton absence »

« Hmph. Tu me fais bien rire. Je te fais voir que c'est TOI qui me cours après. »

« Oui, mais qui t'avait dit d'accepter? »

« Toi. »

« Et alors? »

Et toc. Score égal. Sasuke se renfrogna et articula.

« Continue comme ça et tu verras si je viendrai. »

« Et ben t'as intérêt à être là parce que sinon, je te jure que ma vengeance sera terrible! »

« ... »

Pour donner du poids à ses paroles, le blond ajouta, le regard lubrique et légèrement menaçant :

« Ce sera pire que la dernière fois dans les toilettes... »

Sur ces mots, il planta Sasuke et le brun ne sut plus où se mettre. Il n'avait pas dit qu'il était désolé déjà? Et que ce n'était pas dans sa nature? Saleté de blond va...

C'est pas que lui, Sasuke Uchiha, ait peur d'une ridicule menace venant d'une personne complètement crétine mais mieux valait prendre ses précautions. Il composa le numéro du service des renseignements...

* * *

Naruto arriva à Ichiraku essoufflé. Il avait fini plus tard que prévu et le temps de prendre une douche, de se changer et de se rendre à pied chez son restaurateur préféré, il avait craint qu'il ne soit en retard. Il n'avait aucun moyen de vérifier l'heure étant donné que sa précieuse montre, offerte par son père adoptif, avait rendu l'âme la veille. Quand il vit que Sasuke n'était pas encore là, il se dit qu'il devait avoir de l'avance. Il s'approcha plus et demanda à Teuchi, le cuisinier en chef de l'établissement, l'heure qu'il était. Il manqua de s'étouffer quand il apprit qu'il était 10h30. D'abord trop surpris par sa découverte pour dire que que ce soit, il se laissa ensuite submerger par la colère. Il voulut appeler Sasuke mais... il n'avait pas son numéro.

Sa rage s'accentua et son esprit commença à fomenter une mauvaise blague qui apprendrait au brun que l'on ne se moquait pas impunément de lui. Une main passa devant ses yeux et il se retourna.

Sasuke était planté devant lui, le foudroyant d'un regard furibond. L'Uchiha lança, le ton doucereux de sa voix ne présageant rien de bon :

« T'étais où? Ça fait plus d'une demie heure que je t'attends. »

« Sasuke? »

« Qui d'autre? » questionna t-il, sarcastique

« Heu... T'étais où? »

« Et c'est toi qui me demande ça? »

« Heu... »

« Dans ma voiture. Elle est garée par là. » répondit-il de mauvaise grâce en désignant son véhicule qui stationnait à quelques pas du restaurant.

Naruto se sentit ému. Sasuke l'avait attendu. Alors, peut être que finalement, il avait vraiment ses chances avec lui! Il adressa un sourire imprégné de tendresse au brun qui haussa un sourcil interloqué. C'était quoi ça? Le blond l'empêcha de partir naviguer dans son océan de pensées en lui prenant la main. Le contact chaud et rassurant de sa paume le dissuada de reprendre possession de ses doigts et il se laissa tirer pas son assaillant. L'Uzumaki l'amena en face du stand et ils s'assirent. Là, un grand changement s'opéra sur le faciès hâlé de l'assistant d'Orochimaru. Brisant le lien physique qui l'unissait à Sasuke, c'est d'une voix tonitruante et forte que Naruto commanda six bols de ramens. La réaction de son rendez vous de la journée ne tarda pas.

« Six bols de ramens? Et qui va manger tout ça? »

« Ben toi et moi voyons! Sois pas bête Sasuke. »

« J'ai dit que j'avais faim? »

« Ben je mangerai tout alors. Tant pis pour toi. Tu sais pas ce que tu rates! Ces ramens sont les meilleurs au monde! »

« Tss... Je n'en doute pas une seconde. » ironisa le brun

Lorsque les plats arrivèrent, Naruto se jeta dessus comme si sa vie en dépendait. L'Uchiha le dévisagea, offusqué de cette gloutonnerie à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. C'était ça l'être indéchiffrable? Un vorace de nouilles au porc? Comment avait-il pu tomber aussi bas? L'agacement le gagna. Voir ce crétin enfiler cette nourriture aux allures infectes devant ses yeux l'énerva plus qu'autre chose. Et plus le blond progressait dans sa dégustation désespérée, plus sa colère gagnait en proportions.

Le jeune homme n'eut pas la patience d'attendre que l'Uzumaki finisse son repas et au quatrième bol, il se leva brusquement, une rage dangereuse se déchaînant en lui. Il en avait marre. On l'avait encore roulé sur la marchandise et le pire était qu'il avait déjà payé les frais de port! (Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire). Ne pouvait-il plus faire la différence entre ce qui avait de la valeur et ce qui équivalait à un clou? Son échelle de notation était-elle déréglée? Son don avait-il démissionné pour cause de surexploitation? Avait-il contracté un virus qui s'amusait à détruire ses neurones surpuissantes? Était-il tombé dans le camp des « nuls »? Toutes les hypothèses étaient à envisager. Il se devait de songer à tout pour se sortir de cette situation. ... Le train avait déraillé c'était obligé. Pire, pour qu'il imagine de tels scénarios, des terroristes devaient avoir pris son cerveau en otage! Mais quels terroristes? Quel otage? Perdre la boule ça devait être de famille. Tiens, il devrait peut être retrouver Itachi, ensemble ils formeraient une belle paire...

Tout à ses réflexions ma foi très rationnelles, le brun se dirigeait vers sa voiture. Malheureusement une poigne vint enserrer son bras, l'empêchant d'atteindre le véhicule. Une personne le dépassa et se positionna devant lui. Naruto le scruta de ses perles azurées. Puis sa voix s'éleva, boudeuse.

« Tu m'emmerdes Sasuke. »

« ... »

« Putain si t'as quelque chose à dire ouvre ta bouche! »

« ... »

« Tu t'enfuis toujours lorsqu'une situation te dérange. Je vais finir par penser que le meilleur mot pour te définir est « lâche ». »

« Fous moi la paix. »

Le blond arbora un sourire victorieux.

« Tu vois quand tu veux! Faut me faire savoir tes désirs à voix haute, je peux pas entrer dans ta tête moi! »

_Heureusement... Tiens on a chopé les terroristes..._

Sasuke grimaça quand il comprit que le blond l'avait piégé. Avant qu'il n'ait pu répliquer, le jeune homme l'avait déjà tiré vers son automobile comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire sac à patates. L'Uchiha l'interrogea des yeux et le blond s'expliqua :

« Je veux te montrer mes endroits préférés. Mais vu que j'ai pas envie de marcher on va utiliser ta voiture. »

« Qui te dit que j'ai- »

« Oh teme! Arrête de rechigner et fais ce que je te dis! Pff... Un vrai gamin ce mec... »

Le brun ne réagit pas et se transforma même en statue. Comme il ne bougeait toujours pas, l'Uzumaki ajouta plus doucement :

« Allez, tu peux bien faire ça pour moi. J'ai envie de passer encore un peu de temps avec toi. »

Sasuke ne répondit rien mais le léger écarquillement de ses yeux parlait à sa place. Naruto sortait de ces choses... Et encore ce foutu regard, allégorie grotesque de la mièvrerie... Il allait finir par lui crever les yeux s'il continuait de le regarder comme ça. Il essaya de résister mais ce fut peine perdue. Il soupira et céda. Échec sur toute la ligne. Un regard comme celui là était à classer parmi les armes dangereuses, il faudrait qu'il pense à recenser Naruto auprès du gouvernement japonais...

Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage rayonnant de l'Uzumaki et lorsque Sasuke démarra, le blond poussa un grand cri digne d'un supporter de foot déchaîné après un but de son équipe. Le conducteur ronchonna :

« Me fais pas regretter de t'avoir pris comme passager. »

« Héhéhé! Go teme! »

« Baka. »

Ils sillonnèrent la ville, toujours sous les hululements stridents de Naruto et celui ci prit un grand plaisir à présenter tous les lieux qui méritaient une place dans son coeur à Sasuke. Le brun questionna d'ailleurs son guide sur la véritable raison qui le poussait à lui montrer de tels endroits mais le blond se contenta de répondre par de grands sourires énigmatiques...

La nuit tomba rapidement. Sasuke lui même s'étonna de la vitesse à laquelle la journée était passée. Il n'avait pas prévu que son rendez vous avec Naruto s'éternise et quand il se souvint du travail qui l'attendait chez lui, il soupira. Décidément, il en avait gâché des expirations semblables. D'ordinaire, il ne les réservait qu'à l'occasion des manifestations de Sakura et lorsqu'un client l'avait passablement mis en difficulté. Il semblerait que depuis que le blondinet était apparu dans sa vie, ses soupirs se soient multipliés... Mauvais. Très mauvais. Il fallait qu'il retourne à sa solitude. Et tout de suite.

Au moment où il allait entreprendre son grand projet de virage des ordur- non de Naruto, celui ci débita en quatrième vitesse :

« Sasuke, tu veux venir chez moi? »

Cerveau repris d'assaut. Bombes, grenades, explosions. L'Uchiha eut du mal à assimiler la question pourtant simple que venait de lui poser son interlocuteur. Son silence fut interprété comme un refus et l'Uzumaki s'excusa platement :

« Désolé j'ai rien dit. C'est pas grave si tu veux pas venir, je voulais juste que- »

« C'est bon je viens. »

C'est Naruto qui tomba dans un état de latence intellectuelle. Cependant, la connexion revint vite et ses lèvres esquissèrent rapidement un énième sourire lumineux.

Sasuke y répondit mais ses intentions à lui étaient beaucoup moins pures que celles du blond...

* * *

Naruto ouvrit la porte sur un petit appartement peu meublé. L'entrée était jonchée de pantoufles mais d'après les toiles d'araignées qui ornaient certaines, Sasuke put en déduire que peu de personnes venaient chez le blond. L'Uzumaki retira ses baskets et s'excusa d'avance du bordel qu'il pourrait trouver. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine en prétextant qu'il allait faire du café.

Le brun soupira et se débarassa lui aussi de ses chaussures, n'enfilant pas de pantoufles comparé au blond. Depuis l'entrée, il pouvait voir un salon et une petite cuisine séparés par un muret. En pénétrant plus dans le lieu de vie du blond, une ambiance de convivialité le prit à la gorge et il déglutit. Il refoula ce qui remontait en lui...

Il finit par arriver dans le salon et examina les alentours. Malgré quelques chaussettes qui traînaient un peu partout, ou encore une vieille boîte de ramens périmés que l'on pouvait entrapercevoir de sous le canapé et des objets aux allures louches, l'habitation était propre. C'était déjà ça... L'Uchiha s'arrogea le droit de visiter cette tanière moderne où vivait l'Uzumaki. Il était curieux et après tout, c'était pour ça qu'il était venu. Il n'avait pas pu «analyser » dans de bonnes conditions son sujet d'observation et quelqu'un lui avait appris que l'habitat d'une personne reflétait sa personnalité. Autant saisir cette chance! Surtout que ce n'était pas totalement faux vu que son appartement à lui était digne des plus grands congélateurs tant il était impersonnel et froid. Deux adjectifs qu'il portait avec fierté.

Le brun découvrit une petite salle de bain aux couleurs bleutées. Le carrelage était d'une blancheur immaculée et la seule image qui venait corrompre cette netteté était le panier à linges sales débordant d'affres en tout genre. Sympathique...

Il quitta la salle d'eau et sa mine se fit dédaigneuse quand il vit qu'il ne restait qu'une salle méconnue de son cerveau. En longeant un petit couloir, il découvrit la chambre. Des dégradés de couleurs orange, jaune et vert - exécutés grossièrement en passant - donnaient une certain attrait aux murs vieillis et l'Uchiha se surprit à passer ses doigts dessus. Ses yeux se détournèrent ensuite vers le lit double aux draps froissés puis vers l'armoire et la petite table de chevet où était posé un cadre de photo. Une éclair de satisfaction lui traversa l'échine et c'est sans aucune gène que le brun se saisit de l'objet.

La photographie représentait une enfant blond aux yeux bleus - sûrement Naruto - et un adulte du même gabarit. L'Uchiha en déduisit rapidement qu'il s'agissait de son père car la ressemblance entre les deux personnes était flagrante. Une jolie photo, mais qui ne lui donnait guère beaucoup d'informations sur son courtisant...

Il reposa la photo avec attention et quitta la pièce. Il retrouva le salon et s'assit sur le canapé au moment où Naruto sortait de la cuisine, une cafetière chaude dans la main. Le propriétaire des lieux lui versa une tasse du liquide aux effluves concentrées et s'assit lourdement à côté de lui.

Sasuke le questionna tout de suite :

« C'est qui l'homme qui est sur la photo? »

Naruto s'immobilisa, une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux. Puis ceux ci se voilèrent légèrement tandis que sa voix mal assurée mais aux températures polaires retentissait :

« Qui... t'a autorisé à visiter? »

« Personne. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

« ... Parce que vu la façon dont tu agis je devrais le faire? »

Le brun se sentit un peu honteux mais il ne se démonta pas pour autant. Il allait la jouer façon dramatique.

« Naruto je ne te comprends pas. Tu veux qu'on ait des relations plus intimes mais tu es un mystère à toi tout seul. Comment veux-tu qu'on se rapproche quand je n'ai pas confiance en toi? »

« ... » Naruto baissa la tête sans répondre.

« ... »

Voyant que le blond ne se décidait pas à ouvrir la bouche, Sasuke soupira et se leva avec l'intention de rentrer chez lui. Pour la troisième fois de la journée, Naruto lui saisit la main. L'Uchiha l'observa silencieusement. Et si son visage était une représentation de la patience même, intérieurement il jubilait.

« Si je te dis qui c'est, je veux que tu répondes aussi à une de mes questions. »

Le coeur du brun s'emballa. Il n'avait pas prévu que le blond dise cela. Répondre à une de ses questions? Que pourrait-il lui demander? Allait-il pouvoir répondre? Et si ça concernait son passé? Un mordillement trahit son appréhension mais il décida de tenter le coup. Après tout, si c'était trop personnel, il pourrait toujours éluder et noyer le poisson sous un tissu de mensonges... Fort de ces décisions, il acquiesça d'un murmure et se rassit.

Naruto se tendit puis c'est d'une voix enrouée qu'il murmura :

« Sur.. Sur la photo... C'est mon père. Il est décédé après avoir voulu sauver mon village natal, ma mère et moi. Il ne s'y est pas pris correctement et après ça nous est retombé dessus. »

« Nous? »

« Ma mère surtout. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter tous ces regards déçus ou moqueurs. Elle s'est suicidée peu après sa mort. »

« Hn. Et pourquoi est ce que- »

« N'en demande pas plus. S'il te plait. »

Pendant toutes ses explications, le blond avait gardé sa tête baissée. Et il venait de relever les yeux sur lui. Ce que vit Sasuke dans les pupilles céruléennes suffit à le faire taire et il ne put soutenir le regard embué de larmes de Naruto. Si ce n'était que cela, de la tristesse. Mais il y avait plus, beaucoup plus, et il n'eut pas envie d'essayer de comprendre tout ce qui affluait dans ces yeux. Du moins pas aujourd'hui.

Le brun eut une soudaine envie de prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras. Un pulsion. C'était un peu comme la fois où il lui avait couru après. Alors il ne résista pas et ses bras se refermèrent autour du corps de son vis à vis. Naruto répondit presque simultanément à son étreinte et une onde de chaleur les enveloppa.

Il restèrent ainsi quelques instant puis Sasuke se détacha. Il lâcha une volute d'air puis prit en main la tasse de café. Le liquide tiédi traversa son corps engourdi et il eut un léger frisson. Naruto fit de même et, reposant le récipient en fausse porcelaine, il posa lui aussi sa question. Sasuke se stoppa un moment dans son mouvement puis c'est avec un rictus ironique qu'il y répondit.

« Ah bon? » s'exclama Naruto, incrédule, avant de reprendre, « C'est difficile à croire. Je m'en serais jamais douté. »

« Tout le monde pense que je suis imbu de moi même, mais en fait j'ai mes raisons. »

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes encore? Tu es VRAIMENT prétentieux! Ne le nie pas! »

« Pff... Les autres sont idiots... »

« Baka toi même! Tu oublies que je fais partie des « autres » moi aussi! »

« C'est bien, tu fais des progrès. Tu as saisi que je t'insultais indirectement. Je suis fier de toi. »

« Crétin! »

« Kukuku... »

Naruto faillit presque sa mâchoire tant le choc était grand. Sasuke qui riait! Il rigolait même! Le jeune homme s'agita soudainement puis disparut dans sa chambre en laissant le brun qui ricanait toujours. Quand il revint un flash aveugla l'Uchiha. Celui ci, se rendant compte qu'on venait de le prendre en photo alors qu'il s'adonnait à un sport extrêmement rare de sa part, se leva brusquement. Les yeux du blondinet brillèrent de malice :

« Avec ça je vais devenir riche. »

« Usuratonkachi, donne moi cet appareil photo tout de suite. »

« C'est ça! » ironisa l'Uzumaki, « Tu voudrais que je perde cette occasion de m'enrichir à cause de ton orgueil? Pas question! »

« Tu vas me le payer! »

S'avançant dangereusement vers Naruto avec la ferme résolution de récupérer l'objet compromettant, Sasuke ne se rendit pas compte que l'habitant des lieux l'attirait progressivement vers la porte de sortie. Lorsque les deux jeunes hommes ne furent qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, le blond embrassa chastement son vis à vis et, profitant du choc causé par le baiser, il l'expulsa dehors en n'oubliant pas de lui balancer ses chaussures. Juste après ce fut à une paire de pantoufles de faire un vol plané. Une voix s'éleva de l'appartement :

« Les pantoufles c'est cadeau de la maison! »

Un grand rire résonna suivi de près par un hurlement de rage à en faire trembler les plus grands psychopathes jamais recensés sur les livrets légaux de la mafia. Les voisins, traumatisés à vie, n'en dormirent pas cette nuit là...

**Fin du chapitre 5 : Agacement et curiosité**

A suivre...

* * *

Pfiou! Je suis exténuée! Ce chapitre m'a pompée toute mon énergie. Certains se diront que Sasuke est OOC. Alors, j'ai essayé de montrer que le pauvre brun est tellement ballotté de tous les côtés par Naruto qu'il en perd ses repères et d'une certaine façon, des réflexes oubliés reviennent par saccades.

Ensuite, concernant la fameuse question que le blond pose au glaçon. Elle était pas censée être zappée mais ça aurait été trop long si je l'avais mise (d'autant que j'ai pas l'habitude de chap à rallonge). Mais ne vous inquiétez pas vous en connaîtrez la teneur prochainement! Bref, vous aurez compris que cette fic me fait baver parce que je tombe toujours du côté où il faut pas et y'a des choses imprévues qui arrivent (Ça me rappellerait presque époque où je disais que « On s'est aimés par accident » ferait dix chapitres alors que finalement j'en ai fait dix-sept. Inspiration... -_-°). En même temps c'est toujours mieux que de bloquer sur des mots...

Allez, j'ai assez parlé, une seule chose à dire, la suite c'est pour dimanche prochain!

A bientôt! ^^


	7. Chapitre 6

Ohayo!

Alors quand j'ai tapé ce chapitre il faut savoir que j'étais très remontée. En effet, mon ordinateur a fait des siennes et j'ai perdu tous les chapitres de toutes mes fanfictions. Jusque là c'est pas trop grave puisque j'enregistre également mes textes sur une clé USB. Mais un malheur ne vient jamais seul et impossible de mettre la main sur cette clé. Et là ça m'a enragé parce que le début de ce chapitre s'y trouvait également en plus de la nouvelle fiction Naruto sur laquelle je travaille.

Au moment où j'écris ceci, ma clé se promène dans mon vaste espace personnel en me narguant de la retrouver! Grr...

Bref, j'espère que cette « version 2 » vous plaira!

_Résumé du chapitre précédent_

_Sasuke et Naruto ont leur premier rendez mais celui ci démarre très mal. Après bon nombre de disputes, ils finissent par passer la journée ensemble. La nuit tombée, Naruto invite Sasuke chez lui. Celui ci accepte bien que des intentions d'analyse fourmillent dans son esprit. _

_Le brun trouve une photo de Naruto et ils ont une conversation qui débouche sur le départ forcé de Sasuke. l'Uzumaki lui vole même un baiser..._

Note : Les pensées sont en italique et mes remarques et délires entre parenthèses.

Bonne lecture! ^^

**[EDIT] : Chapitre mis à jour le 18 janvier 2010**

* * *

Chapitre 6

Une brise brûlante caressa son visage. La chaleur étouffante de cette journée là lui donnait une sensation d'oppression constante et il s'accouda au bastingage du pont comme alourdi par un poids invisible. Pourtant tout allait bien dans sa vie. Enfin, ça il aurait pu le dire auparavant. Actuellement, le mot « bien » était assez mal choisi pour qualifier le rythme bordélique qu'avait son existence. Tous les matins c'était la même chose. Il se levait, les yeux dans le vague, une lassitude sans bornes l'accablant et les sens en déroute. Quoi de plus normal au réveil direz vous. Pourtant, Sasuke n'avait jamais été comme ça. Malgré toutes les souffrances qui avaient pu le tenailler, le blesser, l'écorcher vif et ça sans anesthésie, il avait toujours gardé la tête froide. Ce n'était plus le cas.

Il ne se souciait plus de son travail alors qu'avant il ne vivait que pour ça. C'était les dossiers, les clients et son père qui dirigeaient. Désormais, malgré toute la résistance qu'il avait pu faire, le capitaine avait changé. Et tout ça, c'était parce que lui, Sasuke Uchiha, dans un instant de pure idiotie, avait donné sa chance à un expert dans le domaine, Naruto Uzumaki. S'il avait su... Ah, s'il avait su, il aurait fui à l'autre bout du pays, changé d'identité et se serait reconverti en moine bouddhiste. Il aurait fini sa vie dans un temple à crever d'ennui, à bouffer du pain complet et des légumes sans goût cultivés dans un potager, mais au moins, il aurait eu du calme! De la tranquillité! Et il n'aurait pas développé une aversion sur-dimensionnée pour les ramens!

Tout ça à cause de ce foutu blond... Maintenant, il était à sa merci. Cela faisait deux mois qu'ils avaient de fréquents rendez vous. Deux mois qu'il priait tous les matins pour que la maladie s'abatte sur Naruto Uzumaki. Mais même les virus semblaient le fuir, probablement migraineux face à l'éternelle « joie de vivre » de l'énergumène.

La tempête, la pluie, le soleil, la neige et la glace (du congélateur) étaient passé sur son corps sans qu'il n'en tire une quelconque égratignure cellulaire. Et lui, il avait pris froid, s'était carbonisé au soleil et tout ça pour quoi? Pour que le blond débarque chez lui en prétextant vouloir le soigner! Bien entendu son cas s'était aggravé et il avait fini par atterrir à l'hôpital où il avait enfin eu la paix, moyennant une certaine somme d'argent pour que le directeur fasse interdire l'accès du bâtiment à un Uzumaki puant la surexcitation. Aucun doute, Naruto c'était l'enfer. Sakura n'était rien comparé à lui.

Sakura... Il l'avait bien regrettée depuis leur dernière rencontre et si ce n'était pas sa (ridicule mais tenace) fierté (de merde), il l'aurait appelé sur le champ pour qu'elle puisse se débarrasser de Naruto!

Pourquoi ne pas le faire lui même? Et bien il avait déjà essayé. Maintes fois d'ailleurs. Il s'était désisté à leurs rendez vous, avait refusé de prendre ses appels et avait disparu de la surface nippone pendant une semaine.

A son retour, la faucheuse, sous l'apparence du blond, avait failli emporter son âme loin et son ange gardien avait dû se battre farouchement pour le garder en vie. Car en effet, lorsqu'il était rentré, il avait constaté avec stupéfaction que Naruto squattait illégalement chez lui. Pire! Son habitat si propre, si blanc, si immaculé avait changé de nature. Inutile de décrire le capharnaüm qu'il avait eu l'horreur d'entr'apercevoir. L'Uzumaki l'avait heureusement rapidement éclipsé pour atteindre des sommets vocaux plus qu'assourdissants. Sasuke avait vu la lumière blanche pour la deuxième fois et était retourné direct sous le flot de paroles abrutissant des infirmières de l'hôpital. Sa poche s'était vidée un peu plus...

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il s'était avéré que les moments qu'il passait avec Naruto l'éprouvaient considérablement. Impossible dans ces condition d'user correctement de son don et de collecter les informations qu'il voulait. Autant dire qu'il était à côté de la plaque...

Aujourd'hui, encore une fois, Sasuke était venu. Encore une fois, il attendait l'Uzumaki. Le brun s'était depuis peu habitué à la capacité problématique du boulet à être en retard. Ajouté à cela, la chaleur imposante de l'air, sa mauvaise humeur ne faisait qu'augmenter. Le brun respira lentement, son faciès opalin se tournant vers le ciel tandis que ses orbes carmines se fermaient doucement. Il fit le vide dans son esprit. Pendant quelques minutes, la noirceur sembla l'entourer et il ignora superbement les pensées défaitistes qui le lorgnaient. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit un regard sur sa nuque qu'il retrouva la réalité. Il ne s'étonna pas de voir Naruto à quelques pas de lui qui le fixait intensément.

Le brun plongea ses iris dans l'océan céruléen de celles de Naruto et l'observa sans ciller. Depuis quelques temps, il surprenait souvent les yeux du blond posés sur lui. Cela ne le dérangeait pas personnellement. Il aimait même ces instants où le silence était de mise et où l'Uzumaki le plaçait au centre de ses pensées. Il aimait sentir qu'il avait de l'influence sur lui. Il aimait sentir qu'il ne lui était pas indifférent. Il aimait sentir qu'il lui plaisait...

Et comme d'habitude, à ce moment là, le contact se rompit. Le rituel commençait. Comme d'habitude, Naruto s'approcha de lui, lentement, tranquillement, en prenant son temps. Arrivé à son niveau, le blond le fixa encore avant d'amorcer doucement un mouvement vers lui. Et comme d'habitude, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent, le même courant électrique traversa son échine tandis que son vis à vis posait ses doigts sur l'épiderme de ses joues. Et comme d'habitude il s'éloigna en souriant. Ce sourire si doux, si tendre, si...

« Ohayo Sasukeeeeeeeeeee! »

Et comme d'habitude le crétin blond cassait toute l'ambiance en le saluant de ce cri qui lui vrillait les tympans. Le brun eut une grimace de souffrance (Mes pauvres oreilles...) tandis que sa voix froide, grave et agacée retentissait :

« Naruto. Arrête de gueuler comme ça. Tu peux pas dire bonjour comme tout le monde? »

« Mais c'est ce que j'ai fait baka! »

« Usuratonkachi... Pourquoi t'es encore en retard? »

« Ben en fait, on a eu une inondation et- »

« Où t'as vu que tes excuses débiles marchaient avec moi? L'autre fois c'était la petite vieille dans la rue, avant ça c'était un accident de voiture... T'en as encore beaucoup comme d'excuses bidons? »

Le jeune homme eut un sourire gêné tout en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque. Sasuke soupira.

« Franchement, c'est à croire que tu fais que ça... »

Une déformation énigmatique eut lieu sur les lèvres du blond et celui ci murmura :

« J'ai eu un bon prof... »

Sasuke le dévisagea intrigué puis remarquant que l'Uzumaki ne poursuivait pas, il finit par se détourner de lui et esquissa des pas en direction de l'autre côté du pont. Le blond lui hurla :

« Attends moi Sasuke! »

Il le rattrapa et marcha à côté de lui en énumérant la liste de choses qu'ils allaient faire dans la journée. Son compagnon arbora une mine de dédain mais malgré lui, un rictus que l'on pourrait apparenter à l'ébauche d'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres...

La nuit était tout le contraire de la journée. Fraîche, agréable et surtout calme. Sasuke conduisait en silence en compagnie de Naruto. En effet, les deux jeunes hommes se déplaçaient toujours en voiture lors de leurs rendez vous, l'Uzumaki se jugeant toujours trop fatigué pour marcher, ce dont le brun doutait fortement vu les conversations – Pouvait t-on qualifier de « conversation » les paroles d'une seule personne? – endiablées qu'il arrivait à tenir.

* * *

La nuit était tombée ce qui signifiait que la séparation d'avec son bourreau approchait. L'héritier de la Uchiha Corp espérait également avec anxiété qu'aucune idée saugrenue ne lui vienne en tête. Mais comme les dieux sont lunatiques (et que la drogue offerte par une mystérieuse personne qu'ils ont ingéré n'est pas là pour faciliter ses affaires), Naruto demanda :

« Dis Sasuke, on va chez toi? Je veux regarder un film. »

« Quoi? Mais tu n'es pas fatigué? »

« Avec toi je ne le suis jamais Sasuke... chan... »

D'étonnement, le dénommé manqua d'écraser un être visiblement en saturation d'alcool qui gisait sur le bord de la route. Il se reprit cependant et s'apprêta à refuser quand il croisa le regard... étrange du blondinet. Si ça n'avait pas été Naruto, peut être l'aurait-il qualifié de... lubrique. Mais vu que c'était Naruto, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Il déglutit néanmoins difficilement et sa respiration s'accéléra. A sa grande honte, il préféra battre en retraite.

« D'accord. »

« Super! »

L'Uchiha remarqua que le blond avait repris son attitude habituelle et il respira normalement. Il jeta quand même un regard suspicieux à son compagnon. Mieux valait se méfier du blond à partir de maintenant...

* * *

Arrivé à son appartement, Sasuke prit rapidement la direction de sa cuisine en laissant Naruto dans l'entrée. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le blond venait chez lui et il préféra ne pas essayer de se rappeler d'un certain événement où il avait frôlé la mort...

Avec vélocité, le jeune homme mit de l'eau à bouillir et sortit des nouilles de l'un de ses placards. Il allait ouvrir le paquet quand Naruto, chose inhabituelle, l'interrompit.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais Sasuke teme? »

« Ben tes foutus ramens tête de pioche. »

« Mais nooonn! T'y es pas du tout! Je t'ai dit qu'on va regarder un film donc c'est du pop corn que tu dois faire! »

« ... » Le brun lâcha les nouilles. L'Uzumaki ne parut pas s'en soucier et il termina d'un air blasé.

« Franchement parfois tu fais honte à ton nom! »

Et il le laissa là.

Sasuke avait les yeux écarquillés. Choqué était un mot tout à fait adéquat pour le qualifier à cet instant là. C'était grave. Naruto n'était pas Naruto. Il y avait eu un échange à un moment. Ce n'était pas possible que ce soit le véritable blond. Depuis quand est ce que Naruto refusait des RAMENS? Depuis quand est ce qu'il l'appelait Sasuke « chan »? Depuis quand est ce que le blond avait ce genre de regard? Gaara son meilleur ami lui aurait-il prêté des films pornos? Avait-il envie de lui faire visionner ce genre de film? Des extraterrestres auraient-ils enlevé le Naruto original? Le brun porta son index droit à sa bouche et le mordilla, confus.

Il en avait marre de tous ces retournements de situation. Pourquoi, nom de Dieu, pourquoi avait il accepté de sortir avec l'Uzumaki? Pourquoi? Une question qu'il se posait tous les jours mais qui n'avait jamais pris autant de sens qu'à cet instant. Pourquoi avait-il cédé à ses bas instincts? Il avait toujours su qu'il était un rancunier fini et que ce défaut lui porterait préjudice un jour. Itachi le lui avait si souvent répété. Il en avait même profité pour s'assurer qu'il le recherche toute sa vie pour la mort de leur famille. Et malgré ça, il avait voulu se venger.

Un visage s'imposa à sa vue et quand la voix suraiguë de Naruto atteignit ses oreilles, il sursauta.

« Hey Sasuke, tu fais pas le pop corn? »

« Heu.. O..oui. »

Naruto lui lança un grand sourire puis disparut vers le salon.

Sasuke s'activa. Ses mains et ses pieds bougeaient tout seuls et ses réflexions troublées tourbillonnaient dans une grande anarchie dans sa boite crânienne. Quand tout fut prêt, c'est armé du bol des précieux mets au mais et de toute sa confusion que L'Uchiha fit son entrée dans la pièce où l'attendait Naruto. Celui ci avait baissé les lumières et s'était installé dans le large fauteuil nuit en face de l'écran LCD qui servait de télévision. Il tenait en main le boîtier d'un DVD du nom de « Kakupo, Les Chroniques Ninja de la Princesse des Pelles ». Sasuke se sentit un tantinet soulagé et lorsque son petit ami aux yeux azurs se tourna vers lui, sa bouche s'étira en un large sourire. Le blond lui dit :

« Te voilà enfin! Je commençais à m'inquiéter! Ouais le pop corn! »

Il se leva brusquement et prit le bol qu'il installa sur lui en se rasseyant. Sasuke soupira. Même si l'Uzumaki était un peu bizarre, son estomac lui, marchait convenablement...

Le brun vint s'asseoir également et le blond lança le film.

* * *

Après quinze minutes de visionnage, Sasuke en avait déjà assez. Le héros était une espèce de ninja faible et inutile qui passait son temps à gueuler des « Tamura chaaan » et le seul être visiblement censé de l'histoire, un dénommé « Rarume », avait l'air plus que blasé même s'il se chamaillait fréquemment avec le crétin hurleur à grandes rafales de « baka » « dobe » et autres... (Non j'ai pas vu ce film de Naruto. J'en ai même vu aucun mais bon m'en voulez pas c'est pour les besoins de l'histoire...)

L'Uchiha poussa son énième soupir depuis le début de l'animation. Il en avait raz le bol et Naruto dut le deviner en raison de la subite noirceur de l'écran LCD. Il questionna :

« Sasuke? »

« Hn »

« T'aimes pas? »

« Non. »

« ... »

« ... »

« Je peux faire quelque chose que tu vas aimer alors? »

« Si tu veux. »

Quand il eut prononcé ces propos, Sasuke se figea. Cette scène lui rappelait quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il avait enfoui profondément dans son disque dur interne et qui avait malproprement terni sa dignité... Il fit marcher les rouages de sa mémoire. Alors... Naruto avait fait quelque chose qui lui avait déplu, puis... il s'était proposé de... se faire pardonner? Le brun se redressa promptement. Non. Il n'allait quand même pas... L'Uchiha se tourna en tremblant légèrement vers le blondinet et au moment où il croisa son regard, il sut qu'il était perdu.

Naruto voyageait ses yeux sur son corps comme l'aurait fait un fauve affamé devant une gazelle égarée. Ses yeux aux reflets bleu azurs brillaient maintenant d'une lueur animale et gourmande. Le blondinet avait tout du chasseur et malheureusement pour lui, il semblait également l'avoir affublé du statut de « proie ». La_ future victime_ articula difficilement :

« Bordel... Naruto, tu- »

« Tu m'as donné la permission de te faire plaisir. Alors c'est ce que je vais faire... Sasuke chan... »

Le jeune homme se mit alors sur ses genoux et avança à quatre pattes vers Sasuke qui avait perdu tous ses réflexes de répulsion. Il était déconcerté par cette attitude. Une aura chaude et bouillante se dégageait de Naruto et sa langue passait et repassait sur ses lèvres roses, charnues et désirables. Désirables? Oh mon Dieu! Qu'était-il en train de penser? Bien sûr, il n'allait pas se mentir, il savait que Naruto était pas mal puisqu'il avait eu le temps d'en juger en le côtoyant presque quotidiennement. Il avait également pu constater que bon nombre de jeunes femmes se retournaient sur son passage pour le dévisager d'un air intéressé. Le brun trouvait même que lorsque son petit ami faisait la tronche, il était mignon. Mais de « pas mal et mignon » à « désirable », y'avait plus qu'un pas!

Il n'eut plus le temps de penser à autre chose car l'Uzumaki venait de réduire la distance qui les séparait à moins de dix centimètres.

Naruto eut un petit sourire victorieux puis leurs peaux entrèrent en contact lorsqu'il s'assit sur le brun, ses jambes de part et d'autre de lui. Leurs bassins se frôlèrent et les joues de Sasuke s'enflammèrent lorsque celui ci sentit un début d'érection sur son ventre. Un hoquet surpris s'échappa de sa gorge au moment où son vis à vis ondula avec volupté sur lui, occasionnant une légère friction contre son bas ventre. Leurs iris se croisèrent pour ne plus se séparer.

Sasuke se fit happer par les pupilles chargées d'électricités, de tension, de désir de Naruto. Il avait perdu toute sa volonté et le blondinet avait l'air d'apprécier cette faiblesse, cette soumission à laquelle il se livrait. C'est d'un timbre grave, bas et rauque qu'il susurra à l'oreille de son vis à vis :

« Sasu chan, je te jure que tu vas aimer ce que je vais te faire... »

**Fin du chapitre 6 : Confusion**

A suivre...

* * *

Voila! J'ai été très inspirée pendant ce chapitre. Après avoir laissé ma rage de côté, je me suis laissée emporter et j'ai un peu (beaucoup) déliré sur « Comment Naruto fait Sasuke agoniser » au début. J'ai plusieurs fois failli déraper au niveau du scénario mais j'ai tenu bon et il y a pas eu de gros problèmes. La question mystère n'était pas là mais ça viendra! ^^

Je pense que vous êtes plus ou moins assez remontés contre moi à propos de cette fin de chapitre aussi je préfère m'éclipser pendant que je le peux encore. Prochain chapitre dimanche prochain comme d'habitude!

A bientôt ^^


	8. Chapitre 7

Ohayo!

J'espère que vous allez bien parce que voilà mon chapitre 7! Je pense qu'il vous plaira! J'ai beaucoup de choses à dire sur ce chapitre mais je me contenterai d'en parler à la fin!

_Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

_Naruto en fait voir de belles à Sasuke qui est complètement impuissant devant lui. Le brun d'ailleurs frôle la folie tant sa confusion sur le caractère du blond est grande. Pris dans ses questionnements, il ignore les regards libidineux que lui lance Naruto. Ce qui devait arriver arrive et le blond finit par faire des avances ma foi très explicites au brun qui ne sait plus quoi faire... Sasuke est à la merci de l'Uzumaki..._

Note : Les pensées sont en italique et mes remarques et délires entre parenthèses.

Bonne lecture! ^^

**[EDIT] : Chapitre mis à jour le 18 janvier 2010**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

« Sasu chan, je te jure que tu vas aimer ce que je vais te faire... »

Sasuke se sentit défaillir à l'entente de ces mots. Tout d'un coup, il sentit une chaleur accablante s'abattre sur lui. Une atmosphère torride régnait et ce, juste parce que Naruto posait ce regard sur lui. Un regard de prédateur, captivant et qui ne lui laissait aucun doutes sur ses intentions.

Le brun se maudit intérieurement. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas écouté son instinct? Pourquoi avait-il fermé les yeux sur la lueur libidineuse et intense qui était apparue dans les prunelles azurées du blond? Pourquoi avait-il enterré sous une épaisse couche d'impossibilités, les desseins explicites de l'Uzumaki? Comme si quelqu'un de surexcité ne pouvait pas avoir de désir envers une autre personne... Pourquoi avait-il fait comme s'il était aveugle et qu'il ne comprenait rien? Pourquoi?

L'espace d'un instant, son cerveau fut mis hors service par un voluptueux mouvement de hanche que fit Naruto. Un souffle tiède effleura son cou et il frissonna, son échine indéniablement parcourue d'un tremblement d'excitation. Il déglutit avec difficulté, ses yeux se fermèrent et il commença à se détendre malgré lui. C'était pour ça. A quoi bon nier l'évidence : Naruto lui plaisait et ça lui coûtait de l'admettre. Jusque là, il s'était contenté d'ignorer tous les signaux que lui envoyait son corps, notamment lors de leurs chastes baisers où la pulpe de ses lèvres frôlait celle de Naruto.

Si ça n'avait été que ça, il aurait pu continuer à se voiler la face. Seulement voila, le blondinet avait décidé de laisser ses pulsions parler et encore une fois, il était incapable de résister. Son corps était à l'écoute des caresses de Naruto et ses sens perdaient la tête, perturbés par cette proximité grisante et ardente.

Sasuke se sentait en feu et plus que tout, il avait une fervente envie de s'approprier les lèvres du blondinet. Alors, d'un mouvement brusque qui signa la fin de son déni, il arrêta la pluie diluvienne de baisers qui s'abattait sur la courbe de son cou et il accola sa bouche à celle de son vis à vis, pénétrant immédiatement dans l'antre chaud et mouillé de sa cavité buccale. Un ballet langoureux commença, chacun des participants, de par leur recherche incessante de contacts passionnés, provoquant des soubresauts, des frissons et des gémissements étouffés à l'autre. Le baiser finit par se rompre et ce furent des mains impatientes qui se frôlèrent, se cherchèrent, se nouèrent dans une frénésie fiévreuse et dénuée de raison. Le désir se propageait dans chaque fibre de leurs corps, augmentant à chaque ondulation, à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait et bientôt, une délectation sans bornes les atteignit lorsque leurs peaux nues se retrouvèrent unies par un fin film de transpiration.

Indéniable, ineffable, mais frêle, la douceur fut là, malgré le besoin déraisonnable qu'ils avaient de fusionner. Malgré le besoin urgent qu'il avaient de ne faire plus qu'un. Un cri de douleur troubla la mélodie brûlante de leurs râles de plaisir. Un instant de flottement. Des halètements de souffrance. Un instant où leur musique n'est plus qu'un murmure craintif. Une note de reprise. Dans un crescendo progressif, les sonorités délicieuses, voluptueuses et emplies de liesse reprirent pour bientôt éclater dans un final assourdissant et extatique. Leurs deux corps encore ravagés pas la braise intense de l'orgasme, retombèrent, toujours liés. Des exhalaisons hachées s'échappèrent de leurs lèvres entrouvertes. Et une voix légèrement endormie souffla quelques mots, estampillant la fin de l'union explosive de leurs chairs :

« Je t'aime Sasuke... Me le fais pas... regretter... »

* * *

Sasuke porta la cuillère de sauce à sa bouche. Hmm... Épicé et exotique. Ça allait lui plaire... Un sourire franc s'esquissa sur son visage. Il déposa le couvert sur le comptoir et éteignit le feu de la gazinière sur laquelle il faisait cuire un plat spécialement préparé pour Naruto. Avec ça, s'il disait qu'il était toujours accro à sa fichue bouffe dont même les chiens ne voulaient pas, il serait bon de le faire envoyer chez un chirurgien afin qu'on l'opère de la langue... Sa langue...

Un petit rire qui n'avait rien d'innocent s'échappa de sa gorge et il passa ses doigts dans ses mèches ébènes. Depuis quand avait-il ce genre de pensées? Naruto était vraiment énervant, voilà que maintenant, en plus de l'avoir contaminé avec sa manie de grimacer bêtement, il se mettait à pourrir son esprit d'allusions douteuses... En fait, depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, tout en lui s'était dégradé, et pas dans le bon sens, du moins, ça c'est ce qu'il pensait. Il en avait parlé au blond et celui ci lui avait simplement répondu que maintenant il était plus normal.

Il n'avait pas aimé ça. Il ne pouvait pas être juste « normal »! Il avait toujours été extraordinairement doué et l'autre lui sortait ce genre de bêtises? Sur le coup, il en avait fait une syncope et, pendant près d'une semaine, Naruto n'avait pu entendre sa voix. Cependant, il avait été obligé d'ouvrir la bouche quand l'Uzumaki l'avait menacé de détruire sa maison à coup de bombes puantes de son invention.

Il avait encore cédé. L'Uchiha ne comptait plus ses échecs face au blond. C'était une trop grande honte pour lui et s'il l'avait fait, devant le résultat, il aurait très certainement intenté à sa vie... Parfois, il en venait à se demander si sa fierté existait encore. Si c'était toujours le cas, elle devait être sacrément touchée pour ne plus se manifester comme auparavant...

Le brun se dirigea vers son salon, en quête d'un livre pour faire passer le temps. Ici aussi il y avait eu de grands changements. Maintenant, ce n'était plus uniquement son appartement, c'était aussi celui de l'Uzumaki. Le jeune blond avait décidé du jour au lendemain que c'était sa nouvelle demeure et après avoir subtilisé un double de ses clés, il allait et venait librement dans son ex-espace personnel. Résultat des courses, il arrivait parfois qu'il trouve des objets suspects dans son habitat : des boites de ramens vides alors qu'il tentait désespérément de trouver un autre culte culinaire au blond, des livres sur les samurais et les ninjas... etc...

Cependant le pire était arrivé lorsqu'un beau matin il s'était réveillé aux côtés d'un énergumène blond alors qu'il se souvenait pourtant s'être couché seul... Bref, il avait été envahi et il n'avait pas les armes nécessaires afin de renvoyer le _squat-man_ chez lui... Un soupir mourut sur ses lèvres.

Un bruit de clé dans une porte le fit se retourner et il s'avança vers l'entrée, connaissant d'avance l'identité de la personne qui était derrière l'obstacle en bois. Celui ci s'ouvrit et une silhouette masculine se dessina, une tête aux hirsutes cheveux blonds apparaissant. Deux orbes bleues se fixèrent sur lui avant que le jeune homme n'ait un sourire de deux bons kilomètres. Sasuke sentit sa fréquence cardiaque s'accélérer et il combla la distance qui le séparait de _Lui_. Naruto...

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de son vis à vis et il enserra le corps qui était devant lui. Le blond répondit à son baiser et il noua ses bras autour de son cou, sa main droite glissant dans la douceur de ses cheveux nuit et croissant la pression de leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre. Sasuke se fit plus entreprenant, demandant une rencontre langoureuse qui n'avait pas lieu d'être refusée et qui lui fut donc accordée dans un grognement sourd. Un échange intense s'ensuivit et ce fut à bout de souffle qu'il se séparèrent.

Sasuke se décolla légèrement de l'Uzumaki, contemplant narquois et satisfait les rougeurs prononcées qui coloraient les joues du blond. Naruto pouvait être extrêmement entreprenant parfois mais à certains moments, comme celui ci, il faisait preuve d'une timidité qui l'émouvait toujours. Il n'y avait que lui pour être comme ça...

Le brun posa chastement sa bouche aux lieux où se localisaient les preuves concrètes de son influence sur le blond puis s'éloigna dans la cuisine afin de s'enquérir de la sauce qui refroidissait et dont les senteurs euphorisantes emplissaient l'espace. Naruto huma l'air et après s'être déchaussé, il prit la même direction que son amour. Il le trouva qui goûtait à une étrange mixture aux couleurs orangées et carmines. Même si l'aspect n'était pas très ragoûtant, les effluves qui s'y dégageaient le laissèrent rêveur quelques instants. Puis, ses esprits repris, il enlaça Sasuke par derrière et le questionna :

« C'est quoi? »

« Quelque chose qui va te faire passer l'envie de manger tes horreurs au porc. »

Le blond se décolla immédiatement de lui et hurla :

« Comment? T'essaies encore de me détourner des ramens! »

« C'est pour mo-... pour ton bien. Tu peux pas continuer à manger ces nouilles bonnes à retirer du marché. D'ailleurs faudra que je voie si je peux- »

« Ne traite pas mes ramens comme ça! C'est la chose la plus délicieuse qui existe au monde! »

« Après moi? » susurra le brun en faisant face à Naruto. L'Uzumaki rougit de confusion et se mit à bredouiller :

« Mais... C'est à dire que les ramens.. Je les connaissais avant toi et... Mais... Toi t'es... »

L'Uchiha sourit moqueusement et laissa le blond à ses questions préférentielles pour aller installer la table où ils dîneraient.

Le blondinet, ne trouvant pas de solutions à son problème, se prit la tête entre les mains. Et si Sasuke lui demandait un jour de choisir entre lui et les ramens? Bonté divine que ferait-il? Un grand dilemme se présentait à lui. Heureusement, sa _souffrance_ s'arrêta lorsque le brun revint dans la cuisine et se saisit du fumet tiède d'un torchon, passant à côté de lui en disant :

« Tu viens? On va manger. »

Son ventre gargouillant répondit à sa place et il suivit joyeusement l'Uchiha qui adressait intérieurement ses prières de réussite aux dieux.

Arrivé au salon, le blond trouva une table dressée où un plat de viande, de riz, des assiettes et des couverts étaient disposés. Il eut un sourire. Depuis qu'il s'était installé chez Sasuke, le brun s'arrangeait pour qu'il puissent dîner ensemble au moins trois fois par semaine. Et à chaque fois, il prenait sur son temps pour cuisiner, même si c'était plus pour le désintoxiquer des ramens qu'autre chose... Dans ces moments là, il avait vraiment l'impression qu'ils étaient en couple. Tout aurait pu être parfait si le brun lui avait retourné ses sentiments... Une pointe de doute le traversa, comme toujours lorsqu'il songeait à l'aspect sentimental de leur relation.

Il chassa rapidement ces piques qui le blessaient et fixa son attention sur Sasuke qui posait la petite marmite sur la table. Enfin, plutôt sur son agréable fessier. Tout d'un coup, il eut faim d'autre chose que ce que son vis à vis avait préparé... L'Uchiha, qui avait fait volte face, surprit l'orientation de ses pupilles et un rictus déforma ses lèvres. Naruto le remarqua et une fabrication « made in Uchiha » de la même espèce prit place sur son visage. Sasuke passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et son vis à vis eut une regard lubrique. La bête s'était réveillée mais... le brun ne comptait pas la satisfaire avant qu'elle ait au moins mangé deux assiettes de ce qu'il avait cuisiné! Non mais!

Sa décision (sadique) prise, il ignora royalement les envies de Naruto et alla s'asseoir à table où il commença à se servir. Il n'accorda pas la moindre attention au blond. L'Uzumaki, réagit immédiatement en criant :

« Sasuuukkeeee! Me fais pas ça! J'ai plus faim! Tu sais très bien ce que je veux maintenant! »

« Pas avant que tu n'aies avalé ce que j'ai fait. Et c'est même pas la peine d'essayer de me tenter. »

Ces mots prononcés, il s'attaqua aux aliments présents dans son assiette. Son partenaire, offusqué du peu d'intérêt dont il était l'objet, finit par le rejoindre à table, sa bouche déformée par une moue énervée. Sasuke eut un doux sourire, amusé malgré lui de la puérilité dont pouvait faire preuve le blond. Le silence fut de mise et ce, jusqu'à ce que la pile électrique ne le rompe (Dur dur de rester muet pour un Uzumaki!) en se mettant à babiller gaiement sur des sujets tout aussi délurés les uns que les autres.

Le dîner s'acheva et Sasuke se leva, alla prendre un livre dans sa bibliothèque et s'assit dans le canapé du salon dans le but de bouquiner un peu. Naruto le fusilla du regard et après avoir empilé les couverts, il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour faire la vaisselle. Il rageait, comme toujours à ces moments là, mais il savait que c'était son devoir. Il s'était mis d'accord avec l'Uchiha : les jours où il cuisinait, c'était lui qui devait faire la vaisselle. Le brun avait été intransigeant sur ce point là et il avait préféré lui céder. La malice envahit son visage et il eut un petit sourire. En fait, il aurait pu échapper à cette corvée mais bon... Autant ne pas abuser de l'ascendant qu'il avait sur le brun...

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il retrouva Sasuke, toujours plongé dans sa lecture. Il s'approcha de lui et s'assit à ses côtés. Ses yeux azurs le scrutèrent avec intensité et le brun finit par perdre les lignes de son livre de vue. Il accrocha ses pupilles à celles de son vis à vis et le dévisagea lui aussi, aucun sentiment n'étant perceptible sur son visage. Longtemps ils se contemplèrent ainsi. Un échange muet mais pourtant si parlant.

Au bout d'un moment, les lèvres de Sasuke s'étirèrent légèrement, laissant apparaître un petit sourire réjoui. Naruto y répondit et il posa sa tête sur les cuisses de son amant, se mettant à l'aise sur le canapé. L'Uchiha posa son bouquin sur la table basse et ses doigts s'emmêlèrent dans les boucles dorées de son vis à vis. Celui ci poussa un soupir de contentement et demanda :

« Dis... Sasuke, pourquoi est ce que tu n'enlèves jamais tes lentilles? »

« ... »

« Je voudrais pouvoir voir tes yeux moi. Depuis le temps qu'on est ensemble, je ne t'ai jamais vu sans. »

« ... Je ne vois pas. »

« Oui, je sais, tu me l'avais dit quand je t'avais posé la question le jour de notre premier rendez-vous. Mais les lunettes c'est pas fait pour les chiens! »

« Kukuku... Je suis trop beau avec... Ce serait dangereux pour ta santé... »

Naruto se releva subitement et cria :

« Crétin! T'es toujours aussi prétentieux! »

« Ça fait partie de mon charme, non? »

« Et en plus tu te voues un culte! La vantardise te tuera! »

« Kukuku... »

Naruto soupira, et reposa sa tête en fermant les yeux. Une voix singulièrement douce retentit aux oreilles du brun.

« Sasu chan... Un jour, tu me les montreras... tes yeux? »

« ... Ça a de l'importance pour toi? »

« Oui. Je veux connaître le vrai toi. Parfois j'ai l'impression que tu me caches des choses et je déteste ça. »

« ... »

« Et puis tu dors avec? »

« Non. »

« Ben alors pourquoi je te vois toujours avec, même le matin? »

« Parce que je me lève avant toi et que même un troupeau de mammouths en furie ne te réveillerait pas. »

« Alors je te surprendrai et je les verrai! »

Sur cette forte résolution, l'Uzumaki s'enfonça dans un silence buté tout en ignorant le rictus moqueur du brun au dessus de lui.

Sasuke sourit malgré lui. Ça lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent. Non, il fallait dire les choses comme elles étaient. Ça lui arrivait tout le temps. Et ce, depuis cette nuit là. Cette nuit où Naruto avait détruit les barrières qu'il s'imposait. Cette nuit où le blond avait attisé le désir qu'il niait avec véhémence. Cette nuit où l'Uzumaki l'avait fait céder avant de lui confier, en trois mots, la profondeur des sentiments qu'il éprouvait à son égard.

_« Je t'aime Sasuke... Me le fais pas... regretter... »_

La suite de sa phrase lui avait montré que son vis à vis voulait mettre sa confiance en lui, qu'il voulait croire en lui. Tout ce que Naruto ne disait pas, tout ce qu'il laissait deviner dans cet aveu, l'avait frappé en plein coeur. Un frisson l'avait parcouru. Peur de décevoir? Peur de blesser? Il y avait eu comme une dislocation en lui et alors, il avait su que rien ne serait plus jamais pareil dans leur relation. C'était allé beaucoup trop loin. Il était allé beaucoup trop loin pour tout envoyer balader désormais. De toute façon, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu.

Son rapprochement avec Naruto n'avait eu lieu au départ que dans un seul but : celui de se venger. Toute sa vie et surtout après l'abandon d'Itachi, il n'avait vécu que pour le ressentiment. Et lorsque le blond avait fait irruption dans son chemin de haine farouche et d'ignorance méprisante en attaquant sa fierté, ses penchants rancuniers, légèrement atténués par le temps, avaient repris du poil de la bête.

Il avait voulu le blesser. Le faire s'enticher de sa personne si torturée, si sale, si mauvaise pour ensuite le rejeter comme une chose insipide dont on se débarrasse. Son plan avait fonctionné : l'Uzumaki était tombé amoureux de lui. Il aurait dû le quitter à la minute même où les mots d'amour avaient franchi les lèvres pleines du blond. Mais il n'avait pas pu.

Parce que malgré lui, Naruto n'était pas resté insignifiant. L'accoutumance s'était installée. Et il avait pris l'habitude de le supporter, de le traiter d'idiot, de se moquer de lui. Il avait pris goût à cette vie bouleversée et bordélique qu'il menait avec lui. Il avait pris l'habitude de recevoir ses baisers chastes, d'accueillir ses sourires lumineux en faisant semblant d'être ennuyé, de l'attendre lorsqu'il était en retard... D'une certaine façon, le jeune assistant était devenu un repère et il ne se sentait pas capable de s'en séparer.

Alors quand il avait pris conscience de tout cela, il s'était juré de garder Naruto. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il s'arrangerait pour être avec lui. Même s'il ne l'aimait pas. Non, il ne l'aimait pas, il l'avait seulement accepté. Et pour lui qui était un véritable handicapé des sentiments, c'était déjà un exploit. Cela suffirait pour le moment. Ça avait été la dernière pensée qu'il avait eu avant de s'endormir.

A partir de là, leur relation avait changé. Sa barrière la plus grande ayant été brisée, il s'était comporté de façon plus naturelle avec Naruto. Il n'avait plus caché ses sourires. Il ne s'était plus retenu et il avait suivi ses impulsions allant des baisers passionnés aux caresses plus audacieuses. Il avait été surpris des rougeurs que le blond avait pris surtout en sachant que c'était lui l'instigateur de leur première relation sexuelle. Celui ci avait été plus que désappointé de ces changements et il se souvenait encore de la tête d'ahuri qu'il avait eu. Une surprise qui n'avait pas duré bien longtemps puisque quelques secondes après il s'était jeté sur lui en l'embrassant fougueusement.

Sasuke avait souri dans le baiser et lorsque l'échange avait pris fin, il avait longuement contemplé Naruto. Ses magnifiques joyaux bleus, ses lèvres rosées au goût pêche, ses traits agréables... Ses joues étaient devenues chaudes et le blond en s'en apercevant l'avait électrocuté d'un regard concupiscent. Il s'était vaguement demandé pourquoi il rougissait comme une pucelle sans pour autant pousser la réflexion très loin. Il ne l'avait plus fait d'ailleurs. Ses grands projets oh combien machiavéliques avaient été mis en suspend jusqu'à nouvel ordre et pour l'instant, il s'en contentait.

Sasuke quitta ses pensées pour diriger son attention sur le blond qui boudait toujours, ses lèvres formant une lippe involontairement tentatrice. Alors, encore une fois, il céda à ses pulsions et il s'empara de la bouche sous lui. Il n'y eut pas de résistance et une tendresse inattendue l'assaillit lorsque Naruto caressa délicatement la peau de sa joue de ses doigts. Il rompit leur danse langoureuse et le blond le fixa, ses yeux légèrement brillants. Le brun posa un baiser chaste sur son front puis il se leva, causant à l'Uzumaki la perte de son oreiller. Sasuke rangea son livre et s'éloigna de son amant. Celui ci questionna :

« Où tu vas? »

« Dormir. »

« Hey! Et moi? Tu as dit que si je mangeais on pourrait... »

« Je suis fatigué et je travaille demain. Pas comme certains qui ont des congés payés. »

Le brun s'attendit aux protestations du blond mais ce fut le silence qui lui répondit. Étonné de ce manque de répartie, il se retourna et fit face au yeux baissés de son vis à vis. Il s'en inquiéta bien qu'il n'en laissa rien paraître et revint auprès de celui qu'il venait de quitter. Il articula :

« T'as quoi? »

« ... »

« D'habitude c'est moi qui ne parle pas. Ne commence pas à me copier et réponds moi. »

« ... Je... Sasuke je... Je... »

« Hn? »

« Je... Je... Non et puis laisse tomber! Tu peux aller dormir je te rejoins tout à l'heure. »

« ... T'es sûr que ça va? »

« Oui oui! Vas y! Je vais regarder un DVD et après je viens! »

« Hm... Toute façon, je pense que je serai déjà en train de dormir. »

« Bonne nuit alors. »

« Ouais. »

Il posa un baiser dans le cou du blond puis s'en alla retrouver les couvertures moelleuses de son lit.

Après son départ, Naruto resta un moment les yeux perdus dans le vague puis il soupira, las. Il inséra un CD dans le lecteur DVD du salon puis il attendit. Une demie heure plus tard, il alla vérifier où en était son amant. En remarquant son souffle régulier, signe du sommeil dans lequel il était plongé, le blondinet revint sur ses pas et éteignit le télévision. Sur la petite table où était posée le téléphone, il prit en main un stylo et un bloc note et y écrivit quelques mots. Quand il inscrivit le dernier mot, il déchira la page et la plaça bien en évidence sur la grande table du salon.

Ceci fait, il orienta ses pas vers la porte de sortie et il quitta le silencieux appartement. Le bruit du claquement de la porte parvint aux oreilles d'un brun qui remua sous ses draps. Trois syllabes s'échappèrent de sa bouche.

« Naruto... »

Morphée le ramena à lui, l'empêchant de le quitter. Si Sasuke s'était réveillé, qui sait ce qui serait arrivé alors...

* * *

Froideur. Noirceur clairsemée de rayons lunaires. Naruto courait rapidement. Il avait peu de temps. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui dire. Il n'avait pas eu le courage d'affronter sa réaction. Il avait été lâche mais n'était-ce pas mieux ainsi? Il détestait verser des larmes devant les autres. Il détestait qu'on voit sa faiblesse. Même Sasuke n'avait pas eu ce privilège. C'était entre lui et lui. De même que Sasuke lui cachait une facette de lui, c'était pareil de son côté. C'était trop dur. Il n'aurait pas pu comprendre s'il lui expliquait. Alors même si Sasuke allait lui en vouloir, il devait le faire.

Encore, encore... Le rythme de sa course s'accélérait. Une vélocité démoniaque semblait avoir pris possession de ses jambes. Les pas s'enchaînaient et bientôt, il arriva à destination. Il pénétra dans le bâtiment sombre dont il avait la clé. Par la grande baie vitrée, la lune offrait de douces couleurs pâles qui éclairaient partiellement la salle.

Naruto cherchait l'interrupteur qui ferait la lumière sur l'ensemble de la pièce quand il se figea. Il n'était pas seul. Un regard chargé de folie, de malveillance, de cruauté le toisait. Un regard sombre dont la malfaisance le fit frissonner. Une voix déformée s'échappa de sa gorge :

« Qui es tu? »

Ce fut un rictus diabolique qui lui répondit.

**Fin du chapitre 7 : Attirance, désir et amusement**

A suivre...

* * *

Bon ben voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre! Alors comme je le disais en haut, j'ai beaucoup de choses à dire. Tout d'abord la fameuse question que j'avais éclipsé l'autre fois. Pour ceux qui n'aurait pas saisi, Naruto avait demandé à Sasuke la raison de son port de lentilles.

Concernant le lemon, je pense que beaucoup doivent être déçus car s'attendant à une bonne description avec tous les détails etc... C'est pas ce genre de lemon que je fais en général mais j'ai eu un gros bug devant ma page word. Et ça s'est pas amélioré avec une semaine en plus! Pas moyen de faire un truc qui me plaisait. Dernier recours : dériver sur un autre truc au moment fatidique. Voici le résultat dont je suis assez satisfaite malgré le manque de longueur. Y'en aura d'autres je me rattraperai après...

Ce chapitre contient 3 chapitres comme je l'avais dit précédemment. J'ai fait des bêtises donc résultat le bordel complet. En effet, le lemon ne devait arriver qu'au chapitre 9 et voyez où il est : en début de chap 7... Des morceaux de scénario ont dû être coupés aussi donc finalement c'est un chap un peu plus long mais qui ne pète pas mon record personnel. Avec ce concentré de mots, on arrive à la fin de la seconde partie de cette histoire! Et je me délecte déjà de l'instant fatidique où je veux arriver! Kukuku...

Enfin, je tenais à vous mettre au courant d'un fait. Je prend un congé (sabbatique dirais je) et il n'y aura pas de publication avant avril. En ce moment, je suis débordée et je crains de ne pas pouvoir tenir mes délais. Je n'aime pas laisser mes lecteurs dans une attente interminable (surtout lorsque rien n'a encore été écrit et que je n'ai pas d'avance sur les chap) donc je préfère prendre une pause pour le moment. Cependant, je ne me retire pas en tant que lectrice (j'ai beaucoup de chapitres à rattraper) et même si je ne poste pas, je suis toujours là.

Bref, la prochaine publication ce sera pour le 5 avril 2009. J'espère que ceux qui suivent cette fic seront au rendez vous! ^^

A bientôt!


	9. Chapitre 8

Ohayo!

J'espère que vous allez bien! Assez bien pour pouvoir lire ce qui suit! Et oui, j'ai pris du temps, je vous ai fait beaucoup patienter (Pour moi une semaine c'est déjà long alors plus...) mais voici le chapitre 8 de ma fanfiction « Âmes Indéchiffrables »! Avec ce chapitre, on entame la troisième et dernière partie de cette histoire. Je sens déjà le glas de la fin mais bon, il reste encore du temps hein! ^^ Étant donné que ça fait un moment, vous avez droit à un résumé de tous les chapitres précédents pour bien vous remémorer! (A moins que certains ne veulent relire tous les chap précédents...) Bref, assez de blablas, la suite!

_Résumé des chapitres précédents :_

_Sasuke possède un don depuis son enfance qui lui permet de connaître les sentiments des personnes qu'il voit. Cependant, son père l'apprend et décide de se servir de lui lors d'entrevues professionnelles. Parallèlement, Itachi, le grand frère du brun, perd la boule sous la pression et assassine toute la famille avant de disparaître._

_2 ans plus tard, Sasuke n'a plus aucune once de sentiments et ignore totalement sa fiancée, Sakura. Il fait la rencontre de Naruto et après de nombreux mauvais coups, ils finissent par sortir ensemble, bien que le brun ait plus des envie de vengeance qu'autre chose. Au fur et à mesure, Sasuke s'habitue à Naruto et il finit par laisser sa rancoeur de côté. Ce qui devait arriver arrive et Naruto fait une déclaration que le brun ne lui retourne pas. Malgré cela, il restent ensemble. Un soir, profitant du sommeil de Sasuke, Naruto disparaît._

Notes : Les pensées sont en italique et mes remarques et délires entre parenthèses.

Bonne lecture! ^^

**[EDIT] : Chapitre mis à jour le 29 Mars 2011**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Des gouttelettes de pluie s'abattaient sur la baie vitrée propre et nette de la pièce. L'eau ruisselait sur la paroi lisse et translucide offrant un spectacle qui l'aurait auparavant laissé contemplatif. Sasuke avait toujours aimé la pluie. Il avait toujours été émerveillé par la fluidité de ces reflets humides et transparents qui tombaient du ciel gris et fade. Cette pluie, elle avait toujours été là, indéniable irisation de sa tristesse et de sa solitude. Petit déjà, elle s'était faîte sa compagne de douleur et il l'avait toujours accueillie avec cette admiration qui lui était sienne, pure mais si mesquine.

Il n'avait jamais aimé la pluie pour les bienfaits qu'elle apportait aux plantes, à la nature et aux autres. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé pour le bonheur qu'elle pouvait offrir aux enfants insouciants qui allaient la célébrer avec de bonnes batailles aqueuses. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé pour le pouvoir de renaissance qu'elle pouvait exercer sur les terres desséchées et sur les récoltes en perdition des agriculteurs. Non.

La pluie. Il s'arrogeait le droit de penser qu'elle était à lui. Une possessivité plus qu'absurde. Cela faisait pourtant si longtemps que cette abnégation était gravée dans son esprit qu'il n'essayait plus de s'en détacher. La pluie. Elle était l'autre face que ne lui renvoyait pas son miroir. Elle représentait tout ce qu'il n'arrivait plus à montrer. Sa tristesse grisâtre, sa rage désespérée, son ressentiment envers l'humanité. Il voulait qu'ils disparaissent tous. Ces _autres, _incapables de le comprendre, incapables de croire en lui, incapables de le voir autrement qu'un être insaisissable, inaccessible et froid. Ces_ autres_ se rendaient pas compte.

C'était eux qui l'avaient rendu comme ça! C'était _lui_! Ce monstre au coeur inerte et aux scrupules inexistants! _Lui_, cette horreur qui était soit disant son père mais qui tenait une fonction totalement incompatible avec ce fait. C'était lui le pire de tous.

Itachi avait choisi l'autre solution que proposait l'alternative de la vie. Fuir. Et dans son extravagance, il avait fait les choses en grand et en couleur! Une âme d'artiste novice qui avait réussi à lui ficher dans le crâne tous les dégradés possibles du sang... Lui, il n'avait pas eu d'alternative... Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il était toujours écoeuré de la lâcheté dont il avait fait preuve à l'époque. Il avait constamment vécu avec cette impression de vie gâchée et d'accablement. C'était dans les moments les plus durs que la pluie était là. Triste poupée mouillée qui versait ce qu'il ne verserait plus jamais. Et en ce moment, c'était ce dont il avait le plus besoin. Son front se posa sur le verre translucide.

La fraîcheur de l'épaisse vitre le fit fermer les yeux le temps d'un battement de coeur. Ses pupilles tombèrent ensuite sur les multiples immeubles qui s'agglutinaient à ses pieds. Il était tout puissant, dans cette pièce froide, du haut de ce bâtiment maudit où il siégeait depuis plus de trois ans. Pour tous, il était au sommet. Seul détail oublié par ces personnes qui l'adulaient, s'aveuglant devant les apparats avantageux qu'il possédait : il était seul. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, la solitude s'était imposée en tant que maîtresse. Car il n'était pas là. Naruto n'était plus là.

* * *

**{Début du Flash Back}**

Des éclats de lumière vinrent chatouiller ses paupières closes et Sasuke ouvrit les yeux. Il cilla plusieurs fois avant de se dégager totalement des brumes du sommeil. Le brun s'étira tout en remarquant l'absence de Naruto. Sur le coup, il trouva cela bizarre surtout qu'il était généralement le premier debout mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Le blond devait avoir trouvé un moyen afin de s'éveiller avant lui. Il eut son premier sourire de la journée.

_Tout ça pour mes yeux... Pff quel baka..._

L'Uchiha quitta son lit avec un entrain singulier venant de sa part et se dirigea vers la cuisine en quête de l'exubérante puce blonde. Mais les secondes passaient et il n'entendait ni ne voyait toujours rien qui caractérisait la présence de l'Uzumaki. Une pincée d'inquiétude vint titiller ses nerfs et après avoir fait tout son domicile sans n'avoir ne serait ce qu'entraperçu une chevelure blonde, une vague de sentiments déferla sur lui. Sa respiration s'accéléra et son coeur se mit à battre follement. Il triturait une mèche de ses cheveux quand tout à coup, un souvenir illumina son esprit. Il venait de se rappeler que lorsque Naruto sortait, il laissait des mots pour le prévenir. En y songeant, il se sentit idiot et un peu honteux d'avoir eu des réactions aussi inconsidérées. Il ne devait pas perdre son calme pour si peu! Il ne manquerait plus que le blondinet le surprenne dans cette état!

Il souffla calmement afin de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal puis retourna dans le salon qu'il avait traversé. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la grande table ornée d'un vase aux fleurs légèrement fanées où était posé une feuille de bloc notes. Un rictus embellit son visage et il se saisit du bout de papier.

Les mots qu'il lut lui firent perdre sa grimace. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la blancheur du papier et des plis barrèrent son front. Quand il arriva à la dernière lettre, il chiffonna la feuille, une expression anxieuse sur son visage. Qu'est ce que...?

Le brun ne perdit pas plus de temps et, lâchant la boule de papier, il se hâta de rejoindre sa chambre où il enfila pèle mêle tout ce qui lui tomba sur la main. Dans une rapidité fébrile, il se saisit de ses clés, quitta son appartement et courut à grande vitesse vers sa voiture qu'il démarra en trombe. Il devait faire vite. Il jura fortement, son poing gauche frappant violemment son volant, tandis que son pied enfonçait l'accélérateur.

« Bordel, Naruto! Tu m'emmerdes! »

A grands renforts de feux rouges grillés ponctués d'accélérations suicidaires, Sasuke arriva dans un temps record à l'aéroport. Il se mit à la recherche de son blond, ignorant les regards interloqués et moqueurs que les voyageurs posaient sur sa personne. Il n'avait pas le temps de se soucier de ces badauds qui n'avaient personne d'important à retrouver! Il déambula comme un fou dans le vaste espace qui servait de gare aux transport aériens. Son coeur gorgé de sang battait furieusement contre sa poitrine tandis que de petites gouttes de transpiration perlaient à ses tempes, signes de sa tension. Il devait le trouver!

« Merde, merde, merde! »

Il cherchait encore quand il entendit quelques paroles qui le stoppèrent sur place.

« Oui, le vol de neuf heures est déjà parti. »

« Mince! Pourquoi ça? Il n'est que 8h05! »

« Apparemment, un homme d'influence aurait fait pression pour avancer l'heure. »

Le reste des mots n'atteignit pas la conscience de Sasuke. Il venait de comprendre la signification de ces mots. Ses yeux se brouillèrent et il baissa la tête, ses mèches brunes venant cacher ses iris brillants. Naruto était parti. Il l'avait laissé.

Il quitta le lieu perturbé de bavardages bruyants et de rires de joies. Une voix mécanique et artificielle couvrit celle des autres personnes, finissant de meurtrir son coeur blessé.

« Le vol de neuf heures a été avancé et est déjà parti. Nous prions nos clients de bien vouloir nous excuser de cela. »

Le brun s'engouffra dans sa mercedes, l'air tiède du début de matinée effleurant ses joues pâlies. Il fit le chemin qu'il avait emprunté il y deçà quelques minutes dans le sens inverse et se retrouva devant chez lui. Il pénétra dans sa demeure et la première chose qu'il vit fut la boule de papier qui gisait au sol. Une rage brutale s'empara de ses bras qui, animées par la hargne, firent un carnage. Il passa toute sa colère, tout son dépit et toutes les émotions ardentes et remplies d'hubris qui le possédaient sur les objets qu'il avait le malheur de voir. Un rire hystérique le secoua et il finit par tomber à genoux sur le sol jonché de vaisselle cassée. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses yeux. Il se recroquevilla sur lui même mais il ne pleura pas. La pluie le ferait à sa place.

**{Fin du Flash Back}**

Sasuke eut un petit rire sans joie. Depuis le temps, il devrait être habitué à cette horrible mutilation qui écorchait son âme. Sa mère, Itachi, Naruto... Ils l'avaient tous abandonné... Après son frère pourtant, il s'était juré que ça ne lui arriverait plus jamais. Qu'il ne revivrait plus cette douleur pour le moins affligeante qui martelait, cognait, toujours, toujours, sans aucune interruption depuis son départ. Il savait qu'il ne devait plus croire en rien. Et pourtant... Pourtant... Une minuscule étincelle d'espoir continuait à survivre en lui. Une espérance lilliputienne qu'il n'arrivait pas à nier et qui le martyrisait aussi d'une certaine manière...

Ses mains allèrent se perdre dans les tréfonds obscurs de sa poche pour en ressortir une boule de papier d'une blancheur immaculée. L'hésitation imprégna dans ses doigts, ce qui arrivait beaucoup trop souvent ces temps derniers, mais il déplia la feuille froissée et relut encore les mots. L'écriture brouillonne de son blond le troublait, approfondissant la douleur qui l'habitait désormais.

_Sasu chan_

_Lorsque tu liras ce mot, je ne serai sûrement plus là. Je m'en vais avec Orochimaru pour des raisons professionnelles. Je n'ai pas trouvé la force de te le dire hier soir. Je n'aime pas les adieux et je n'aurais pas supporté la vue de ton visage déformé par la tristesse (Je me trompe?). En général je me plains toujours du fait que tu ne montres jamais tes émotions mais maintenant, je veux que tu aies cette apparence. Ça voudra dire que tu vas bien et que tu n'es pas malheureux à cause de moi. Sasuke, je ne sais pas combien de temps je resterai là bas. Le serpent a envie de mondialiser ses affaires donc je pense que ça va durer assez longtemps. Je t'en prie, ne pleure pas. Ne me renie pas pour l'amour que je te porte. Ne me maudis pas pour la faiblesse que j'aie eu d'être tombé amoureux de toi alors que je savais déjà que je partirais. Je sais que je suis égoiste de te dire ça, mais s'il te plaît ne me remplace pas. Attends moi. Je suis idiot hein? Je sais même pas si je rentrerai et pourtant je te dis ça. Je... Et puis merde! Sasuke je t'aime! Je... Ne m'aime pas! Je suis pas comme tu crois et puis... Non laisse tomber! Sasu, merci pour tout!_

La lettre était coupée là. Le brun fripa pour la énième fois le papier qu'il remit dans sa poche. Son esprit se laissa aller à vagabonder encore une fois. Des cheveux étincelants aux reflets aveuglants, un sourire lumineux mais aussi horriblement agaçant, des yeux limpides de clarté, des lèvres au goût pêche, une voix aux intonations excitées, une peau aux arômes musquées et sauvages, un corps divinement sculpté, _lui_... Naruto lui manquait cruellement. Il avait mal...

Sakura détestait la pluie. A ces moments là, Sasuke la tenait toujours à l'écart et il était plus froid que jamais. Elle haïssait ce temps pluvieux, venteux et gris qui était synonyme d'éloignement entre elle et son fiancé. Mais actuellement, pouvait-elle toujours le considérer comme tel?

Quatre longs mois avaient passé. Quatre longs mois de silence, quatre longs mois où il l'avait évité s'arrangeant pour être en voyage lorsqu'elle avait des moments de libre. Elle savait que ce n'était pas normal. Le brun n'était pas quelqu'un de vraiment disponible mais il faisait généralement des concessions lorsqu'elle le menaçait. Elle avait tout tenté, en passant des cris hystériques au téléphone aux débarquements intempestifs dans l'entreprise Uchiha. Mais rien. Elle ne l'avait pas vu. C'était comme s'il pouvait prédire toutes ses futures actions et qu'il était constamment au courant de ses déplacements. Au début, elle s'était sentie flattée, pensant que son fiancée avait engagé quelqu'un pour la suivre mais après, elle avait réalisé qu'elle ne devait pas prendre cela avec bonne humeur.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait réussi à se débarrasser de celui qui la suivait avec un bon coup droit bien placé et, lui tirant les vers du nez, elle avait su que le brun était actuellement dans ses bureaux.

Sous la pluie diluvienne qui tombait, elle marchait d'un pas pressé vers la personne qui apporterait des réponses à ses questions angoissées. Car oui, elle avait une peur bleue de ce que le brun allait lui dire. Une trouille lancinante qui alimentait son imagination en idées saugrenues.

Et si Sasuke avait attrapé une maladie incurable et qu'il évitait sa présence pour l'en cacher? Et si le brun s'était fait défigurer le visage en tombant d'un escalier et qu'il avait honte qu'elle le voie? Et si... S'il avait une maîtresse? C'était la possibilité à laquelle elle essayait le moins de songer. Elle préférait croire que le brun n'aurait pas été jusque là parce qu'elle n'avait pas pu le satisfaire. Rien qu'à s'en souvenir, elle se sentait honteuse. Il n'avait pas joui en elle. Elle pourtant, elle avait eu son orgasme, ce qui lui avait momentanément fait perdre l'esprit. Cependant, après être revenue du Nirvana, elle avait pris conscience de la disparition de son amant et de la propreté des draps qui avaient accueilli leurs ébats. Sur le coup, elle s'était senti affreusement gênée et vexée. Elle avait alors préféré lui laisser quelques jours de solitude. Si elle avait su, elle se serait raccroché à lui comme si c'était son dernier recours pour vivre. Parce que maintenant, il était encore plus inaccessible qu'à leur rencontre... Des picotements embuèrent ses yeux. Elle accéléra la cadence de ses pas. Elle devait s'expliquer. Elle devait le retrouver. Elle voulait redevenir sa fiancée. Elle voulait redevenir la femme qui avait réussi à le faire sourire...

Bientôt, Sakura arriva en face du bâtiment général de la Corporation. Plus que quelques mètres avant d'y être! Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et elle s'avança presque avec timidité vers son destin. Une silhouette apparut, comme sortie de nulle part et se posta loin devant elle. L'homme portait une capuche sur la tête et son visage était baissé, comme incliné devant elle. Elle s'étonna de ce singulier personnage puis décida de passer sur lui. Elle ne put le faire. La tête de l'individu se releva doucement, laissant apparaître des orbes noires sombres et ténébreuses. Malgré le déversement aqueux du ciel, l'homme se débarrassa de son couvre chef, ses cheveux bruns tombant en cascade sur ses tempes. A ce moment là, Sakura se figea sur place. Elle devint livide et ses yeux se remplirent de peur. Que faisait-il ici? Pourquoi...?

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur quand l'homme lui adressa un sourire chargé en énergie négative, vil et narquois. Son pouls s'accéléra et une panique intérieure la saisit, étreignant son coeur avec violence. Elle ne sut quoi faire. Il était là, en face d'elle, dangereux et rancunier. Il lui bloquait explicitement le passage, la défiant de s'approcher de lui. Des tremblements nerveux agitèrent sa main et elle se mordit le bout des doigts hésitante de la conduite qu'elle devait avoir. Ce fut le nom écrit en grand au dessus d'elle, derrière la silhouette qui la fit tilter.

_Uchiha Corporation..._

Ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle serra des dents pour se donner du courage. Elle devait prévenir Sasuke! C'était une urgence! Une information de cette ampleur était capitale! Elle devait lui dire même s'il risquait de découvrir cet aspect sombre de la réalité. Elle n'aurait pas dû lui cacher. Elle aurait du faire face et lui raconter, et ce, en dépit des menaces qui pesaient sur sa personne. Ses pieds finirent par s'animer et elle entama sa marche. Surtout ne pas le lâcher des yeux. Ce fut son erreur.

Un sourire machiavélique, fou et satisfait se dessina sur le visage masculin et la dernière chose qu'elle put voir fut ses lèvres qui articulèrent un mot. Un mot rempli de sens et signe de fin.

« Adieu. »

Des crissements de pneus et un choc. Un corps qui retombe au sol avec brutalité. Un corps inanimé et suintant de sang. Des cris d'horreur et un rythme cardiaque qui ralentit, ralentit, pour s'arrêter doucement. La mort.

**Fin du chapitre 8 : Abandon et manque.**

A suivre...

* * *

J'ai pas grand chose à dire (Pourtant je devrais). Merci à ceux qui sont au rendez vous pour lire cette fiction! Désormais, je vais faire les choses correctement donc je pense que je répondrai aux reviews signées avec le système de (parce que mine de rien c'est ultra pratique!) et les autres reviews ce sera = profil. Voila! A bientôt!

Prochaine parution : mercredi 8 ou dimanche 12 avril. (Je vous tiendrai au courant via mon profil)


	10. Chapitre 9

Ohayo!

Voici le chapitre 9 en avance d'un jour pour vous! Je le poste plus tôt parce que je ne serai pas là demain et bon faudrait pas que vous fasse trop attendre non? Au programme une autre surprise en fin de chapitre également! J'espère que ça vous plaira! ^^

_Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

_Sasuke est plus démoralisé que jamais par le départ de Naruto étant donné qu'il ne sait pas quand il le reverra. Il se laisse aller par le courant et retombe dans l'ancienne monotonie de sa vie. Sakura, lasse d'être lâchement évitée par le brun, décide de se rendre à son bureau afin d'avoir des explications. Hélas, sur le chemin, elle aperçoit quelqu'un qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé revoir et complètement choquée par ces retrouvailles, elle ne fait pas attention à la voiture qui lui fonce dessus..._

Bonne lecture!

**[EDIT] : Mise à jour le 29 Mars 2011**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Une marche funèbre. Un silence oppressant ponctué de reniflements irréguliers et de prières répétitives. Un calme étouffant. Sasuke ne supportait plus cette ambiance morose. Une ambiance qu'il n'avait que trop bien connu et qu'il redoutais toujours à ce jour. Encore une fois quelqu'un le quittait. Sakura était morte. Elle était décédée il y a de cela deux jours et depuis, l'amertume et la culpabilité le rongeaient.

Il avait appris la nouvelle alors qu'il songeait encore à Naruto. Toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers lui et à aucunes reprises, à aucun moment, Sakura n'avait été leur sujet. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu qu'il avait presque oublié son existence. Seuls quelques coups de fil de sa secrétaire et sa boîte de messagerie regorgeant de messages non lus se chargeaient de signaler sa subsistance. Sinon, il avait été désireux de ne pas se souvenir qu'il était engagé. Il n'avait pas considéré qu'il était infidèle. Naruto était une habitude, un besoin et puis il ne l'aimait pas. Pour lui, il n'avait pas trahi Sakura. Du moins, c'était ce dont il était persuadé il y avait de cela quarante-huit heures. Mais quand il avait su... Ça avait été comme s'il perdait une nouvelle part de lui même.

De l'extérieur, pour toute personne qui observait sa réaction, il ne paraissait pas touché par ce décès abrupt mais à l'intérieur, il était déchiré de toutes parts. Il se sentait embrouillé, incapable de comprendre ce qui se passait en lui, indécis. Quand il avait fallu remplir les formalités de l'enterrement, ses mains avaient tremblé. Chaque lettre écrite était devenue une estampe de séparation et ça lui avait fait mal malgré lui. Sakura avait été son premier amour. Elle avait été la première personne qui avait réussi, en l'espace de quelques mois à le tirer de la léthargie dont il était prisonnier. C'était une époque où il avait été heureux. Présentement, elle n'était plus.

Il prenait conscience de ce qu'il avait vécu avec elle. Il réalisait que sa fiancée l'avait aimé avec assez d'ardeur pour rester avec lui même après qu'il ait changé. Il se rendait compte qu'elle avait été assez attachée à lui pour supporter le désintérêt croissant qu'il avait eu envers elle. Et lui qu'avait-il fait? Il l'avait dénigré, ignoré, il avait profité d'elle et il l'avait même trompé! Il prenait conscience du malheur qu'il lui occasionné. Dans les derniers instants de sa vie, Sakura n'avait pas du être heureuse. Et tout ça, c'était de sa faute à lui. Son propre fiancé. Lui, Sasuke Uchiha. Il n'y avait personne d'autre sur la terre qui répondait à ce nom. C'était lui.

Maintenant que le cercueil s'enfonçait dans la terre avec lenteur, il se sentait sale et dégoûtant. Avait-il encore le droit d'être ici après tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait? Avait-il le droit de ressentir cette amertume sévère qui formait une boule dans sa gorge? Avait-il le droit de serrer la main de ceux qui lui présentaient si sombrement leurs condoléances? Tout ce et ceux qui étaient là lui rappelaient sa tromperie, son adultère et une nausée acide le prit. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne voulait pas rester une minute de plus. Au grand étonnement de tous, il se mit à courir. Loin...

Sasuke signa le dernier contrat de la matinée et il s'affala sur son bureau. Son visage se perdit sur ses bras et il ferma ses yeux rougis par la fatigue. Tout était redevenu comme avant. Depuis bientôt un an, il vivait de nouveau uniquement pour son travail et il passait ses journées cloîtré dans son bureau. Il avait même fait aménager une suite personnelle qui possédait une douche, une chambre et un petit salon au dernier étage du bâtiment car il ne voulait plus retourner chez lui. Cet appartement était bien trop rempli de souvenirs. Des souvenirs avec les personnes qui avaient le plus compté pour lui et qu'il avait à jamais perdu. Naruto... Sakura... La culpabilité le rongeait toujours autant.

Le temps n'avait fait que le conforter à l'idée qu'il vivrait avec celle ci durant tout le reste de sa vie. De toute façon, il n'avait plus envie de s'en séparer. C'était comme si ses regrets le punissaient de l'égoïsme dont il avait fait preuve et il s'était résigné à cette tourmente continuelle. Mais récemment, il en avait voulu plus. Il avait trouvé que cette tension perpétuelle ne suffisait plus. Par un beau début de journée, la solution s'était imposée à lui. Et il avait pris l'habitude de se faire souffrir. La lame de rasoir était son tourment favori. Il ne se lassait pas du sang, de la douleur, de l'adrénaline presque qu'il ressentait à se mutiler. Dans un de ses délires, il avait même pensé mettre fin à sa vie. Il n'en avait pas encore trouvé le courage...

Le téléphona sonna, les bips retentissants vrillant ses tympans. Il décrocha avec lenteur et il eut un pâle sourire aux propos de son interlocuteur. La conversation se termina et il reposa le combiné sur son socle. Un sourire sans vie se peignit sur ses traits. Il savait que c'était ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis longtemps. Se séparer de son appartement était décidément la meilleure idée qu'il n'ait jamais eu depuis près d'un an. En le faisant, il mettrait un point final à la relation qu'il avait eue avec Naruto.

Désormais, il n'avait plus rien qui le rattachait à la vie. La mort serait pour bientôt...

* * *

Sasuke souffla profondément. C'était la dernière fois qu'il venait ici. Dans deux jours, cet appartement ne serait plus à lui, alors il pouvait bien s'infliger le bonheur de replonger dans ces pièces imprégnées de joie passée.

C'est dans un petit cliquetis qu'il déverrouilla la porte et qu'il pénétra dans son habitation. Une odeur musquée lui parvint aux narines et ses jambes le lâchèrent. Tout y était. Il connaissait ces effluves sauvages par coeur et il fut choqué de sentir qu'aucun composants ne manquait à cette arôme aimée. Cela faisait si longtemps... Le brun se releva tant bien que mal et c'est lentement qu'il parcourut son domicile déserté. L'essence de Naruto était partout. Omniprésente et indubitable. C'est par grandes inspirations que le brun respirait, s'emplissant les poumons au maximum. Il avait l'impression que le blond était passé récemment dans la maison. Sinon comment expliquer le fait que chaque objet porte sa flagrance? Naruto serait-il...? Non, il avait de fréquents contacts avec Orochimaru et jamais le serpent n'avait parlé d'un quelconque retour au pays natal. Il se faisait des illusions.

Le brun finit par se remettre de ses émotions et il entreprit de rassembler ses affaires. L'appartement était vendu meublé mais il y avait des objets qu'il ne se faisait pas à l'idée de perdre. Même si ce n'était plus très important maintenant que son suicide n'était qu'une question de temps... En quelques minutes, il avait tout récupéré. Ses pas le menèrent à la porte et sa main se posa sur la poignée. Il jeta un dernier regard en arrière, effaçant les pièces et leurs rappels douloureux de son esprit puis il abaissa la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Il pâlit. Ce n'était pas possible. Ces cheveux blonds, ces yeux bleus qui le fixaient intensément... Il bredouilla :

« Na.. Naruto? »

« ... »

« ... »

« ... »

Le brun ferma les paupières un instant plus il les rouvrit. L'Uzumaki était toujours devant lui, silencieux et visiblement stupéfait. Sasuke le dévisagea, livide. C'était un fantôme. Naruto ne pouvait pas être ici. Ce n'était pas Naruto. Si ça avait été lui, il aurait souri et il aurait babillé joyeusement. Ce n'était pas lui. L'Uchiha eut un sourire vide. La mort lui donnait rendez-vous pour bientôt et il commençait à perdre la tête. Son sourire s'élargit et il éclata d'un rire nerveux qui s'amplifia et finit par devenir hystérique. Un regard choqué était posé sur sa personne mais il ne le remarqua pas. Quand il se calma, il adressa un autre rictus à l'ectoplasme blond et il passa à côté de lui voulant rejoindre au plus vite la faucheuse. Il n'avait pas fait deux pas que des bras vinrent l'enserrer par derrière, l'empêchant de continuer son chemin. Il eut un hoquet de surprise. Cette chaleur, cette impression... Une douce voix lui parvint aux oreilles finissant de geler ses intentions de départ.

« Sasu... chan... Je... Je suis rentré... »

L'Uchiha se glaça à l'entente de ses mots. Il... Il était rentré? Naruto n'était pas...? Le jeune homme d'affaire se retourna brusquement, faisant face à ce blond au regard azur. Son âme le brûla de l'intérieur quand il remarqua le concentré de sentiments qui tourbillonnaient dans les lagons bleutés. Ses pupilles racontaient tant de choses, tellement de choses qu'il sentait une boule se former dans sa gorge. Il était là. Naruto était là. Et l'intensité des émotions qui se reflétaient dans ses pupilles chavirèrent son coeur blessé. Il ne pouvait pas soutenir un tel regard. Il était révélateur de beaucoup trop de peine, de tristesse, de regrets, de culpabilité. C'était ce que lui renvoyait son reflet lorsqu'il pleuvait, lorsqu'il pleurait. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Naruto n'aurait jamais du avoir cela dans ses yeux, jamais. Tout ça, c'était à cause de lui. Il lui avait ôté sa joie, sa bonne humeur, la luminosité de ses sourires et il s'en sentait affreusement coupable. La pression sur son corps augmenta et les sonorités qu'il affectionnait tant montèrent jusqu'à ses oreilles, croissant sa culpabilité :

« Sasu... Sasu chan... réponds moi. Dis quelque chose... »

Le ton était suppliant et des larmes perlaient déjà sur les cils du blond. Les sillons transparents qui glissèrent sur ses joues basanées déchiquetèrent encore plus son cœur en lambeaux. Il ne voulait pas le faire pleurer. Ses yeux étaient des brasiers mouillés et il ne savait plus que faire. Les lacérations s'accrurent lorsque Naruto, devant son silence, commença à desserrer sa prise. Il abandonnait? Sasuke s'alarma et il sentit une peur désormais familière le faucher. Il ne voulait pas que Naruto parte! Pas encore! Il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit mais sa terreur lui dicta ses gestes. Il laisserait sa culpabilité au placard pour cette fois, juste pour cette fois...

Il étreignit Naruto avec force, ses mains pressant presque douloureusement le blond contre lui. Un bonheur profond s'immisça en lui lorsque le blond l'enlaça lui aussi, ses mains venant se rejoindre derrière sa nuque. Sasuke se laissa aller et son visage se nicha dans le cou du blond tandis que celui ci pleurait toujours abondamment.

« S'il te plaît... Arrête de pleurer... »

« Je suis content... Laisse moi faire ce que je veux... »

« ... »

« Ce sont des larmes de joie. Je suis vraiment heureux Sasuke. »

Le brun abaissa ses paupières jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se ferment. Il se sentait bien dans ces bras. Il s'y était toujours senti bien. Naruto était revenu, et malgré le sentiment sournois tapi dans l'ombre qui attendait la moindre faiblesse pour ressurgir, il était heureux. Mais pour combien de temps?

**Fin du chapitre 9 : Amertume et culpabilité**

A suivre...

* * *

Voila! J'espère que vous avez aimé les retrouvailles entre les deux loulous là! Bref, Profitez en parce que... Kukuku... Excusez moi de la longueur de ce chapitre mais ne vous inquiétez pas le prochain compense largement! Et surprise, je le poste aujourd'hui! Comme dit plus haut, je serai pas là donc appréciez bien le mastodonte qui arrive! ^^

P.S. : Si vous relevez des fautes n'hésitez pas à me les signaler parce que là, j'ai vraiment pas le temps de me relire! ^^


	11. Chapter 10

Ce chapitre compense bien au niveau de la longueur vis à vis du précédent! J'ai même pété mon record! Allez sans plus tarder, voilà la suite! ^^

Bonne lecture! ^^

**[EDIT] : Chapitre mis à jour le 29 Mars 2011**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Sasuke se risqua à jeter un coup d'oeil à la personne assise en face de lui. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Naruto et cinq secondes furent la durée qu'il réussit à tenir sans baisser la tête, affreusement gêné. Un peu plus et il rougissait! C'était qui déjà qui avait dit qu'il ne fallait jamais sortir avec un concurrent? Ah ouais son paternel. Même si ça lui crevait le coeur de l'approuver, il devait avouer que le monstre avait raison. Il n'était pas fichu d'envisager la moindre négociation au sujet du projet que le blond menait pour Orochimaru, tout ça à cause du bleu perturbant de ses pupilles. Et ce qui le faisait plus rager qu'autre chose, c'était que l'Uzumaki ne semblait pas être concerné par ce trouble. Pire, il le narguait, un sourire caustique et assuré inscrit sur le visage.

Le brun eut tout d'un coup envie de lui faire ravaler cette cuisante preuve de sa faiblesse face à lui. Et même si cette façon de faire était assez mesquine, il en avait bien le droit! Même Naruto ne pouvait se permettre de se moquer de lui trop longtemps!

Brusquement, l'Uchiha se leva, coupant son interlocuteur en plein milieu de sa phrase. D'un ton narquois, le blondinet demanda :

« Uchiha san? »

« Excusez moi un instant, je viens de me rappeler que je n'ai pas récupéré des closes importantes auprès de ma secrétaire. Je m'en vais quérir ces précieux documents. Cela ne vous dérange pas de m'attendre? »

« Bien sûr que non. Prenez tout votre temps. »

« Je reviens. »

Le brun quitta nonchalamment la pièce, ne manquant pas de sa démarche lente, de mettre en valeur son derrière que l'on pourrait qualifier d'« intéressant » pour le plus grand plaisir de Naruto. La porte se referma sans qu'il n'ait adressé un regard au blond qui, en passant, ne l'aurait d'ailleurs pas vu étant donné que ses yeux étaient centrés sur une autre partie de son anatomie...

Resté seul, l'Uzumaki eut un petit rire joyeux. Il adorait mettre son brun dans ce genre de situation. Il prenait un plaisir fou à le tourner en bourrique et à mener la danse au grand damne de celui ci. C'en était presque jouissif... Un large sourire éclaira le faciès bronzé du jeune homme. Naruto se sentait bien. Et cela avait commencé depuis qu'il était revenu dans la vie de Sasuke. Les retrouvailles avaient été poignantes et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de verser des larmes quand ils s'étaient enlacés. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient rentrés dans l'appartement et s'étaient assis dans le canapé poussiéreux du salon. Ils avaient eu le besoin de parler, de se confier des choses et de s'en raconter. Il lui avait avoué que c'était lui qui avait racheté l'appartement quand il avait vu que Sasuke l'avait mis en vente. Puis, passant du coq à l'âne, il avait questionné le brun sur son manque de réaction. Et il avait été plus que choqué quand l'Uchiha lui avait confié avoir cru qu'il était une incarnation fantomatique. L'horreur l'avait frappé quand son vis à vis avait ajouté, un rictus malsain aux lèvres qu'il comptait mettre fin à son existence suite à la vente de son appartement.

* * *

**{Début du Flash Back}**

Naruto fit les yeux ronds. Son coeur venait de rater un battement. Sasuke avait voulu se suicider? À cause de lui? La culpabilité vint gratter à sa porte et il se maudit intérieurement. Un peu plus et il aurait pu lire à la rubrique nécrologique que son brun n'était plus de ce monde... Terrifiant. Il ne bougea plus. C'était comme s'il venait d'être balancé dans une mer déchaînée, entièrement ligoté avec un poids d'une lourdeur accablante attaché à ses pieds. Il coulait. Apercevant le spectre de la culpabilité qui l'avait rongé pendant près d'une longue année autour de Naruto, Sasuke lui lança une bouée de sauvetage.

« Naruto, ce n'était pas uniquement à cause de toi. Je... Quelques jours après ton départ, Sakura est morte. »

« Sakura? Qui c'est? »

Sasuke se figea. Il n'avait jamais parlé de la rosée avec l'Uzumaki et encore moins de sa position vis à vis d'elle. Si il n'avait pas été concerné, il aurait rigolé. La situation était tout à fait risible même. Un homme fiancé qui prenait un amant sans lui apprendre l'existence de sa future femme et qui, par une grande maladresse lui en parlait alors qu'elle était décédée. Oui, c'est ça. Un comique digne des plus grands vaudevilles français. Sauf que c'était lui le crétin qui avait trahi. C'était lui l'idiot qui avait caché la vérité. Et maintenant, c'était lui le veuf qui craignait de perdre la personne qu'il aimait. Sasuke grinça des dents.

Devant son silence intrigant, Naruto se mit à froncer des sourcils. Qui était cette Sakura? Qui était-elle pour avoir failli, par sa mort, pousser son brun de l'autre côté de la porte? Il voulait savoir et la pointe de doute et de suspicion qui venait de le piquer lui fit répéter sa question en haussant le ton :

« C'est qui Sakura? »

« ... »

« Sasuke! C'est qui cette fille? » hurla t-il en se mettant debout sur ses deux jambes

« ... C'était... ma fiancée... »

Sur le coup, le blond retomba dans le fauteuil duquel il s'était levé. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et une pâleur inhabituelle assaillit son visage. Impassible mais légèrement anxieux, Sasuke le dévisageait en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Il se lança dans la périlleuse entreprise d'expliquer la présence de cette « fiancée décédée ».

« Je... Quand on s'est rencontré, j'étais fiancé depuis plus de trois ans avec Sakura. Mais je dois dire qu'après la mort de ma mère huit mois après que nous ayons pris nos engagements, je suis devenu vraiment odieux avec elle. Ça n'allait pas très fort entre nous et je l'utilisais seulement pour assouvir mes besoins sexuels. Lorsqu'elle n'était pas joignable à cause de son travail, j'allais prendre mon pied ailleurs. C'est d'ailleurs avec une expérience d'une nuit que j'ai compris que j'étais bi. »

« ... Ça, je m'en fous. Tu étais avec elle et avec moi en même temps. Et non seulement tu ne m'as rien dit mais je suis sûr qu'elle non plus ne le savait pas! »

« Naruto, je suis peut être un enfoiré et un problème social à moi tout seul mais pas un salaud. J'évitais déjà Sakura avant de te fréquenter. De plus... Je comptais ne jamais te le dire, mais au début, si j'ai accepté tes avances, c'était uniquement pour me venger de la crasse que tu m'avais faîte dans les toilettes. Je comptais te faire t'enticher de moi puis te larguer comme une merde. »

« ... »

Naruto fut stupéfait par cette aveu. Alors, si Sasuke était avec lui c'était seulement à cause de ça? Il croyait pourtant que le brun lui avait pardonné et qu'il était vraiment attiré par lui! Ses yeux se mouillèrent et il serra des poings. D'une voix légèrement tremblotante il questionna :

« Tu vas le faire maintenant? »

« Non. »

« ...? »

« J'ai toujours méprisé les autres et si tu n'avais pas été _toi_, je l'aurais fait. Cependant... Je n'y arriverais pas même si j'essayais. Malgré moi, j'ai fini par m'habituer à t'avoir à côté de moi. Tu es un peu comme un repère et ça me fait bizarre quand tu n'es pas là. »

« ... » Naruto se sentit rougir et ses yeux perdirent de leur tristesse.

« Je tiens à toi. Je ne voyais déjà pas beaucoup Sakura et quand je me suis aperçu de cette affection, j'ai cherché tous les prétextes possibles pour ne pas être là lorsqu'elle débarquait au bureau. C'est ce qui explique les voyages d'affaire etc... Naruto, je ne t'ai pas trompé. »

L'Uzumaki le scrutait fixement, cherchant à savoir s'il disait la vérité ou non. Tout ce qu'il put lire dans les iris du brun firent chavirer ses sens et il se sentit pris d'un rougissement intense. Mais surtout, il entrevit une lueur d'espoir. Serait-il possible que Sasuke l'aime? Sa question muette fut visiblement entendue par le brun et une aura de tendresse se plaça autour de lui. Il répondit doucement :

« Naruto, Je ne t'aime pas. »

« ... » Le blond ne bougea pas d'un chouia car on venait de le remplacer par une statue. Discrètement les petits anges ramenèrent l'original qui, ayant repris ses esprits, se mit à gueuler à la figure toujours douce du jeune brun :

« QUOI? C'est quoi ce cirque? Tu me fais ton grand discours digne des plus grands politiciens en mode charlatan et après tu me sors un truc comme ça? Tu vas pas bien ou quoi? »

« Qu'est ce que j'ai dit de si choquant? »

« Tu tiens à moi et blablabla et après, tu m'aimes pas? Pendant que t'y es balance moi que je suis le plus con de toute la planète! »

« T'es le plus con de toute- »

« Raahh boucle là sale menteur tu m'énerves! »

« Je n'ai dit que la vérité. »

« Tu- »

« Naruto, je ne t'aime pas mais je tiens beaucoup à toi. Dans ça, il n'y a rien d'incohérent. »

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Aucun d'eux ne voulut le briser. Naruto avait pris les yeux de Sasuke en captivité et il en était de même dans le sens inverse. Le brun appréciait cet instant où leurs regards ne pouvaient plus se détacher, aimantés et attirés l'un par l'autre. Ces yeux lui avaient tant manqué. Cette relation un peu enfantine qu'ils avaient l'avait affreusement manqué et il ne voulait pas imaginer qu'une autre séparation ait lieu. Il s'approcha de l'Uzumaki et ses yeux quittèrent ses homologues pour se poser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il voulut combler la distance en posant sa bouche sur cette tentation fruitée à laquelle il n'avait pas goûté depuis x temps mais le blond détourna la tête ne permettant qu'un bisou sur sa joue. Le brun haussa un sourcil en se reculant puis lui demanda, étonné :

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a? »

« Sasuke, tu dis que ta fiancée ne représentait rien pour toi et pourtant tu avais prévu de mourir à cause d'elle. Pour quelqu'un d'insignifiant, elle a beaucoup d'influence. » murmura le blond, ses pupilles fixant désormais le sol dur à ses pieds.

« Sakura n'était pas quelqu'un d'insignifiant. Elle a été la première qui a réussi à me faire sortir des ténèbres dans lesquelles j'étais oppressé. Je n'ai pas eu une enfance particulièrement joyeuse et elle a su m'apporter un peu de lumière. Je l'ai aimé pour ça et pour la douceur maternelle qu'elle avait. J'ai même recommencé à vivre. »

« ... »

« Seulement, ma mère est morte. Bien que nos relations ne soient pas très filiales j'avais une profonde affection pour elle. Son départ abrupt et la façon inhumaine dont mon père a pris le décès a ruiné mes progrès et je me suis renfermé sur moi même. J'ai tout perdu de mes émotions. »

« ... Sasu chan je- »

« Tu es arrivé et tu as réussi à reproduire son exploit. Mais toi aussi tu es parti. Tu peux pas savoir ce que ça m'a fait. Et quelques jours après, ça a été Sakura. J'ai alors pris conscience de ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi. Mais j'ai surtout vu la cruauté dont j'avais fait preuve en l'ignorant, en la rabrouant, en la rabaissant au statut d' «objet sexuel». Et ce qui m'a brisé, ça a été de savoir qu'elle est morte en souffrant de mon égoïsme. J'ai culpabilisé. »

« Sasu chan, ne te force pas si c'est trop- »

« Et TU N'ETAIS PAS LA! Toutes mes erreurs et ton absence me tuaient à petit feu! C'est pour ça que je- »

« SASUKE! » hurla Naruto

Le jeune brun se tut. Ses yeux étaient embués et le blond vit la souffrance, les regrets, la culpabilité et la peur qui maculaient son regard. Un être normalement constitué aurait craqué à ce moment là. Mais lui, bien que psychologiquement faible, restait droit et digne. L'Uzumaki déglutit et prit son amour sur son coeur, voulant lui soustraire tous ces sentiments qui désagrégeaient son âme fragments par fragments et qui lui retiraient tout sentiment frôlant l'euphorie. Il chuchota calmement, comme une mère le ferait à son enfant apeuré :

« Laisse toi aller Sasu chan. Pleure un bon coup. »

L'Uchiha resserra l'étreinte. Cependant il restait stoïque et ce, même si ses yeux criaient désespérément une aide que Naruto tentait désespérément de lui offrir.

« Je ne pleure jamais. C'est la pluie qui le fait à ma place. »

Le blond réussit à avoir un petit rire malgré l'ambiance tendue.

« Où tu as vu que la pluie pleurait pour les gens? »

« Idiot. Si 'est pour dire ça que tu ouvres la bouche, il vaudrait mieux que tu te taises. »

« Mais non! Le prends pas comme ça! »

« ... »

« Sasu chan, si tu veux, désormais, je prendrai la place de la pluie. »

« Tss... fais comme tu veux. »

Sasuke plongea son visage dans le cou de Naruto. Quelques minutes après, le blond pu sentir une légère humidité sur sa peau...

**{Fin du Flash Back}**

**

* * *

**

Cette discussion avait rétabli le fil qui s'était brisé lors de son départ. Sasuke se laissait plus aller dans ses bras ce qui donnait parfois des après midi câlins qui n'en finissaient pas. Enhardi par ces moments privilégiés, il multipliait les regards énamourés afin de faire succomber son brun. Car celui ci ne l'aimait toujours pas autant que lui! Chaque fois qu'il pouvait, il lui demandait si c'était pour bientôt. L'Uchiha lui répondait invariablement qu'il n'était pas encore assez crétin pour tomber dans ses filets gluants de romantisme bon marché et qu'il devait se contenter de ce qu'il avait.

Parlons en de ce qu'il avait! Des baisers tendres, sauvages, enivrants, passionnés... et c'est tout! Quand il avait tenté d'approfondir leurs échanges langoureux dans le but de finir dénudés dans des positions peu catholiques dans la chambre, le brun avait refusé net. Devant ses protestations, l'Uchiha avait répliqué que pour le moment, il avait seulement envie de sa présence. Et c'est qui parlait de mièvrerie à deux sous après? Surtout que ses propos étaient furieusement démentis par la proéminence suspecte située entre ses jambes...

Naruto poussa un grognement de mécontentement et se coucha sur le bureau en face de lui en attendant Sasuke. Une demie heure passa sans que le brun ne réapparaisse. L'Uzumaki n'avait jamais manqué de démontrer son impatience à son amour. C'est donc pourquoi il s'étonna de plus en plus devant les secondes qui filaient.

Quinze minutes passèrent encore et le blondinet qui avait remué, tourneboulé, cuisiné et assaisonné sa colère dans tous les sens finit par se lever au summum de sa rage. Il se leva avec violence, repoussa son fauteuil qui en tomba à la renverse et quitta le bureau dans le but de trouver le responsable de sa hargne et d'en faire de la chair à charpie. Il savait où était le bureau de la secrétaire de l'Uchiha. C'est donc avec détermination qu'il en prit la direction. Arrivé aux devants de la porte qui le séparait de la jeune femme, il n'eut pas la politesse de frapper et ouvrit directement la porte... pour tomber sur un spectacle qui lui fit voir rouge.

Sasuke était assis sur un fauteuil tourné sur le côté. Un fauteuil qui de par sa posture n'était pas conforme aux logistiques d'orientation des bureaux. La secrétaire en question, une plantureuse blonde aux dimensions forcément refaites grâce aux mumuses chirurgicales de pervers déclarés mais ignorés (ou des chirurgiens), était debout devant le brun, légèrement (pour pas dire totalement) penchée en avant, sa poitrine compressée (dans un soutien gorge trop petit) faisant office d'horizon visuel à l'Uchiha. Une rage sanglante additionnée à des envies de meurtres explosa dans son cerveau. Ses doigts se mirent à trembler convulsivement et il fit subir mille tortures à la jeune femme et ça, d'un seul regard. Celle ci recula, et terrifiée devant tant de malveillance. Elle bafouilla :

« Je... Je... C'était pour... pour quoi? »

« Je viens récupérer quelque chose qui m'appartient. »

Tout en disant cela, ses yeux s'étaient fixés sur Sasuke qui arborait un sourire narquois. La blonde qui avait suivi le mouvement des iris azures se mit une main devant la bouche et rougit, confuse et embarrassée. Le brun, qui n'avait pas perdu son air caustique, tendit la main vers le bureau et en saisit une pile de papier qu'il tendit à Naruto en disant :

« Voici les documents. »

Naruto s'en saisit furieusement et le brun adressa des paroles mielleuses à la secrétaire qui s'était encore plus colorée :

« Yamanaka san, je vous vois plus tard. » Il lui fit un petit sourire. La pauvre blonde manqua de perdre conscience et se rattrapa de justesse à son bureau. Elle bredouilla une vague réponse mais déjà, le blond énervé au plus au point, avait tiré Sasuke hors de la pièce.

Il prit le chemin des bureaux de l'Uchiha, sa bouche étant toujours étirée en un trait rageur. Arrivés là, le blond referma à double tour la porte après que Sasuke soit entré. Il laissa alors libre court à ses éclats furieux :

« Putain! Tu faisais quoi là avec cette blondasse? »

Sasuke eut un sourire innocent et il répondit d'une voix offusquée :

« Uzumaki san! Comment osez vous me tutoyer? Nous sommes sur mon lieu de travail, je ne permettrais pas que vous me fassiez un scandale pour des raisons personnelles! Ici, nous devons traiter affaire et je vous prierai de conserver votre hargne, à moins que ce ne soit de la jalousie, pour l'extérieur. »

« ... »

« Bien. Si vous avez compris, nous pouvons poursuivre ce que nous avions commencé. »

Un air satisfait se peignit sur le visage de l'Uchiha tandis qu'il s'éloignait du blond pour s'asseoir sur le fauteuil qu'il avait quitté près de quarante-cinq minutes auparavant. Il avait eu sa vengeance. Si avec ça, Naruto continuait de le narguer lorsqu'ils devaient discuter paperasse, il trouverait un autre moyen plus radical de le sortir de ses gonds. Le brun s'empara de son stylo d'un mouvement précis et attendit que l'Uzumaki ait compris le message qu'il lui avait fait passer à travers sa démonstration. Il eut ainsi le loisir de pouvoir admirer le passage de la mine coléreuse du blond à une expression faciale beaucoup plus embarrassée. Il devait avoir réalisé qu'il avait transgressé une des règles les plus fondamentales de leur couple à savoir qu'ils ne devaient pas mélanger leur vie sentimentale à leur vie professionnelle. C'est avec un rictus moqueur que le brun vit un Naruto penaud, revenir s'asseoir en face de lui. L'Uchiha déclara :

« T'as violé une règle... »

« Hn... »

« Ce soir, tu cuisines ET tu fais la vaisselle. »

« Mais Sasu chan! »

« Pas de protestations. »

« ... »

« C'est mieux comme ça. Alors, où en étions nous... »

Les deux jeunes hommes reprirent leurs négociations, le blond arborant néanmoins un air contrarié. Il n'avait plus aucun sourire sur son visage au contraire du brun qui rayonnait de jubilation.

* * *

« Sasu chaaaaaan! Épargne moi! Tu sais bien que je sais pas cuisiner! Même les ramens j'y arrive pas alors ton plat compliqué là... Tu veux mon suicide ou quoi? »

Sans se départir de son « je-m'en-foutisme » chronique, le « Sasu chaaaaaan » en question attrapa une de ses mèches de cheveux. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas les pages maculées d'idéogrammes de son livre et il répondit seulement :

« Non, ça me ferait trop de mal. T'as qu'à suivre la recette, on t'explique tout. »

Naruto tira la langue, ne s'occupant pas des propos que l'on aurait pu considérer comme « romantiques » du brun. La première fois que le brun lui avait sorti un truc du même genre, son coeur avait commencé à avoir des défaillances techniques. Et ça avait empiré par la suite. Il se souvenait encore du « Naruto, ne t'étouffe pas avec tes déchets, j'ai encore besoin de toi moi. ». L'Uzumaki plissa des yeux. Quand il avait questionné son amour sur la raison de ces bombes nucléaires (du moins sur ses cellules personnelles), celui ci avait répondu qu'il ne disait que la vérité. Et tout ça, sans rougissements ni tremblements. De quoi le dégoûter à jamais de ses effusions de « vérité »...

Le blond plissa des yeux et retourna aux fourneaux où le gros bouquin de cuisine du brun l'attendait. Quand il y repensait, Sasuke était un pur génie! Il était capable de réussir un plat qu'il n'avait jamais entrepris de sa vie et ça, rien qu'avec la recette. Lui, glouton déclaré, adorait manger ce qu'il faisait et le dîner était un pûr moment de régal. Parfois, il lui arrivait même de n'attendre que ça de la journée. Après les moments d'égarement langoureux bien sûr... L'Uzumaki choisit une recette au hasard et se dépêcha de se mettre au boulot. Plus vite il cramerait ses ingrédients, plus vite Sasuke leur ferait livrer une pizza... ou des ramens (il croit aux miracles)...

Le visage de Sasuke était renversé vers l'arrière et ses yeux étaient clos. Ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient échapper un souffle régulier et relaxé. Le brun, en position assise, recevait sur ses cuisses une masse de cheveux blonds éparse et désordonnée. Ses longs doigts fins se perdaient dans l'or doux de la tête de Naruto et celui ci était allongé avec lascivité sur le canapé. D'après son air satisfait et bienheureux, il appréciait les tendres caresses que lui procurait son vis à vis. C'était leur moment à eux. Un instant où ils faisaient fi de l'environnement alentour et où ils se perdaient l'un dans l'autre.

Naruto adorait ces minutes et il savait la réciproque vraie également. Le blondinet poussa un soupir content et ouvrit les paupières, dévoilant ses yeux d'un bleu captivant et lumineux. Il se releva doucement pour faire face au visage tout en perfection de Sasuke. Son brun. Il était content de le penser. Il se sentait fier lorsque l'Uchiha dédaignait les pimbêches aguicheuses pour lui. Car il était à lui et il le savait. Lorsqu'il lui faisait part de sa possessivité, son amour se bornait à hausser un sourcil sans le contredire. Signe de son approbation. En tout les cas, il aimait le croire.

L'Uzumaki s'égara dans le ciel rougeoyant qui venait se confronter à son regard. Une opposition complète avec son ciel bleu clairsemé de nuages. Il sourit. Ses lèvres se penchèrent sur sa gourmandise préférée et il s'apprétait à s'en emparer quand...

« ! »

... le téléphone sonna.

Il jura bruyamment et tenta de maintenir son brun à sa place. Cependant, celui ci, qui avait prévu sa réaction, s'était déjà volatilisé pour réapparaître près du téléphone.

Sasuke se saisit du combiné qu'il porta à ses oreilles.

« Sasuke Uchiha à l'appareil. C'est pour? »

« [...] »

« ... »

« [...] »

« Oui, je comprends. Je m'occuperai de ça demain. Merci de m'avoir informé. Au revoir. »

Il raccrocha.

Naruto qui s'était recouché en l'attendant se releva vivement quand il entendit le clic qui signait la fin de la discussion téléphonique. Ses envies de baisers s'éteignirent brusquement lorsqu'il vit la tension maintenant présente dans les muscles de Sasuke. Ses yeux se teintèrent d'inquiétude et il demanda, anxieux :

« Sasuke? »

« ... »

« Sasuke ça va? »

« ... »

« Qu'est ce qu'on t'a dit? C'était qui là? »

« Je... C'était Kabuto un employé de mon père. »

« Ah... Et? »

« Mon père vient d'être assassiné. Je suis désormais le nouveau P.D.G de la Uchiha Corporation. »

**Fin du chapitre 10 : Affection**

A suivre...

* * *

J'ai de plus en plus l'impression que mes titres deviennent pourris ou qu'ils correspondent pas aux chapitres... Bref, J'AI PETE MON RECORD! Yatta! Enfin, un grand merci à tout ceux qui lisent, qui passent par là, qui voient un mot, qui cliquent par accident, qui aiment me lire etc... Merci à tout le monde et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir! ^^ A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures! *tite musique*


	12. Chapitre 11

Bonsoir!

Voici le chapitre 11 de cette fanfiction! J'en profite pour le dédicacer à tous les lecteurs mais surtout à Lonely Seira qui fète son anniversaire aujourd'hui! J'espère que ce chapitre qui amorce les grandes lignes vous plaira! Merci à Mijouqui qui m'a signalé quelques fautes dans les chapitres précédents qui rendent la lecture assez bizarre! Je ferai une correction générale dans la semaine qui vient!

_Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

_Sasuke et Naruto se retrouvent après près d'un an de séparation. Sasuke avoue à Naruto qu'il a tenté de mettre fin à ses jours et il lui apprend l'existence de Sakura, son ex fiancée décédée. La colère du blond est grande mais l'Uchiha lui fait alors part de ses sentiments affectueux envers lui. Naruto reprend espoir et espère que le brun tombera amoureux de lui. S'ensuit alors un vie quotidienne agitée de sales coups (Plus ou moins) et de moments tendres. _

_Un soir qu'ils se livrent à des câlins sur le sofa, le téléphone sonne, apprenant ainsi à Sasuke un terrible nouvelle..._

Bonne lecture! ^^

**[EDIT] : Chapitre mis à jour le 29 Mars 2011**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 11**

« Mon père vient d'être assassiné. Je suis désormais le nouveau P.D.G. de la Uchiha Corporation. »

« ... » Les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent de surprise.

« Maintenant, c'est moi qui dirige tout. » continua Sasuke d'une voix neutre. Le blond ne sut quoi dire. Son brun venait lui annoncer le décès de son père sans qu'aucune émotion ne soit présente dans ses yeux. Sa sensation de malaise s'agrandit devant le mutisme dans lequel s'était enfoncé le brun après sa déclaration. Puis, laissant parler son coeur et se gorgeant de la souffrance qu'il avait vécu en perdant également sa famille, il enlaça tendrement l'Uchiha, plongeant son visage dans son cou. C'est d'une voix douce qu'il murmura :

« Sasu chan, je suis désolé. »

« ... »

« Je- »

« Je ne suis pas triste ni quoi que ce soit de ce genre. »

Le blond tressaillit, profondément étonné de ce qu'il sentait dans la voix du brun. De l'amusement, de la gaieté aussi. Il fronça les sourcils, légèrement inquiet et questionna :

« Sasu chan ça va? »

« Si ça va? Je suis au top de ma forme. Mon père vient de crever, je ne pouvais pas espérer mieux. »

Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Il était heureux du décès de son père? Ses pupilles azurées se plantèrent sur le faciès de son vis à vis, cherchant un démenti de ce qu'il avait cru percevoir. Mais le sourire malsain que prônait Sasuke le convainquit de la véracité de ses suppositions. Sa bouche forma une syllabe choquée tandis qu'il comprenait l'impact de ce rictus sadique. Comment son amour pouvait-il faire preuve d'une telle ignominie envers la mort de quelqu'un? Qui plus est son propre géniteur? Il voulait des explications car c'était la première fois qu'il voyait autant de méchanceté en Sasuke.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça? »

Le brun ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il s'éloigna calmement du blondinet et alla se chercher un verre d'eau qu'il avala cul sec. Il reposa le récipient dans l'évier puis revint s'installer dans le canapé qu'il avait quitté il y a de cela quelques minutes. Il ferma même les yeux et se laissa aller au confort du fauteuil. Naruto, qui avait assisté au manège du brun, s'alarma et déboula en trombe devant celui ci en hurlant :

« Sasuke! T'es pas bien! »

« Hn? »

« Tu me dis que ton père vient de crever, que t'en es content et tu te barres comme ça sans rien m'expliquer! Je te suis plus du tout moi! »

« Naruto... »

« Si ça continue, je vais vraiment penser que tu n'as pas de coeur! C'était ton père bordel! »

Ce furent les mots qui firent déborder le vase.

Sasuke se redressa vivement devant Naruto. Une haine sauvage et une colère intense vibraient dans ses iris rouge sang. L'Uzumaki en resta interdit. Les sentiments violents et déchaînés qui transparaissaient dans ces yeux habituellement si calmes le figeaient totalement. Une telle impétuosité en Sasuke n'était pas possible, du moins le croyait-il il y a quelques instants. Cependant il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

L'Uchiha le saisit brutalement aux épaules et le balança sans cérémonies dans le canapé qu'il venait de quitter. Il le regarda de haut, sa stature devenue impressionnante se dressant tel un mur de pierre devant lui. Incassable et infranchissable. La voix véhémente de rage du brun s'éleva dans l'air, les sonorités furieuses se gravant à jamais dans son esprit sidéré.

« Ne parle pas comme si tu savais tout! Cet homme n'était mon père que sur les foutus registres administratifs! En dehors de cela, il n'a jamais été qu'un monstre manipulateur qui se fichait pas mal de faire du mal aux autres! »

« ... »

« C'ETAIT UN MONSTRE TU COMPRENDS? Je ne voulais rien à voir à faire avec lui! »

Sasuke était en proie à une véhémence folle. C'était la première fois qu'il se laissait aller de la sorte et même s'il savait que Naruto n'était pas au courant de son enfance, qu'il ne savait pas pour ses souffrances, il ne pouvait pas lui permettre de lui parler ainsi. Le brun serra des dents. Il s'apprétait à continuer sur sa lancée quand une lueur furtive passa dans les pupilles de l'Uzumaki. Une lueur qui, l'espace d'un instant lui fit froid dans le dos. Mais déjà, elle n'était plus là. Et c'est les yeux voilés de larmes de Naruto qui le transpercèrent douloureusement. Sa voix, plaintive et triste lui parvint aux oreilles :

« Et comment j'étais censé être au courant? »

« ... »

« Tu ne m'as jamais rien dit. Tu ne m'as jamais fait part de tes souffrances. »

Sasuke pâlit et sa colère s'estompa instantanément. Naruto poursuivit, ses intonations se chargeant progressivement de sanglots étouffés.

« Sasuke... Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ton enfance. Tu ne m'as jamais raconté pourquoi tu étais si indifférent lors de nos premières rencontres. Jamais. »

« ... Naruto... »

« Malgré le temps qu'on a passé ensemble, malgré l'amour que j'ai pour toi, malgré l'affection que tu dis me porter, tu ne m'as jamais rien dit. »

« Naruto, je- »

« Comment suis-je censé savoir quelles sont les limites à ne pas dépasser si tu ne m'en parles pas hein? »

« Naruto écoute moi je- »

« NON! Je savais que tu me cachais des choses! Mais j'ai espéré! J'ai espéré vainement que tu m'en parles de toi même! »

« ... Na- »

« Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses maintenant parce que je t'en ai fait la remarque! Ne dis plus rien! »

Le blond pleurait désormais. Il ne cherchait même plus à masquer son chagrin. Des sillons mouillés se creusaient inexorablement sur ses joues. Sasuke assistait impuissant à un spectacle qui lui déchirait le coeur. Cette fois ci, Naruto ne pleurait pas pour lui mais, à cause de lui. Cette vérité ne fit que lui marteler plus encore son coeur déjà meurtri par les paroles précédemment prononcées. Il ne savait que dire. Il se rendait compte que tout ce que le blond avait dit était fatalement vrai et il en était profondément peiné. La culpabilité revint en son sein et il sentit rapidement la tourmente destructrice qu'elle provoquait commencer à agir sur son coeur. Il ne voulait pas avoir ce genre de relation avec Naruto, il ne voulait pas être le responsable de ses pleurs. Il voulait leurs habitudes, ses regards énamourés, sa moue boudeuse, son excentricité, même son obsession excessive de ramens et l'odeur infecte qui allait avec... Tout mais pas ça. Pas ces larmes. Il s'aventura à parler, faisant fi de l'ordre que l'Uzumaki lui avait donné :

« Naruto je veux que tu saches que- »

« Sasuke, arrêtons un moment. »

Sasuke perdit le peu de couleur qui lui restait, son teint diaphane devenant celui d'un être malade et souffrant. Une mine déconfite se peignit sur ses traits et il répéta les propos entendus comme pour s'assurer qu'ils avaient bien été dits :

« Arrêtons un moment? »

« Oui. Je veux que tu réfléchisses de ton côté sur notre relation. C'est ce que je vais faire également. » répondit l'Uzumaki d'une voix ferme malgré les légères vibrations dues à l'émotion qui l'habitaient.

A l'entente de cette confirmation dite avec autant d'assurance, Sasuke se sentit vaciller. Cependant, il se reprit rapidement et tenta de raisonner Naruto avec un bien piètre argument. Argument qui n'en était pas vraiment un et qui fut contré durement.

« Naruto, tu... tu... ne crois pas que c'est... un peu exagéré? »

« Non. Je ne veux pas être avec quelqu'un qui n'a pas confiance en moi. »

« ... »

« C'est même pas la peine d'essayer de le nier. Quand deux personnes se font confiance l'une l'autre, il n'y a pas de non dits entre elles. Si ton père n'était pas mort, m'aurais-tu dit quoi que ce soit? »

« ... »

« Bien sûr que non. »

« ... »

« Sasuke. Je retourne chez moi, je ne t'appellerai pas et j'attends la même chose de ta part. Pour le boulot, je pense que tu vas être grandement occupé maintenant avec l'enterrement de ton père donc je ne pense pas te revoir dans les jours qui suivent. »

« ... »

Le blond s'essuya doucement les joues puis quitta le salon. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, une valise grossièrement faite à la main. Il contempla un instant la silhouette légèrement prostrée de Sasuke en face de lui. Il s'imprégna de son visage fin, de ses yeux rouges sang dont il n'avait toujours pas vu la couleur véritable, de son nez aquilin mais surtout de ses lèvres fines et légèrement rosées. Il n'avait qu'une envie : les embrasser. Mais il ne devait pas. Il ne devait plus. Pas après ça. Sasuke était allé trop loin.

C'est donc sans un mot qu'il partit, laissant l'Uchiha seul dans le grand appartement.

Sasuke lui, n'avait pas encore pleinement réalisé. Ses iris restaient obstinément braquées sur le lieu où était Naruto précédemment, refusant d'une certaine façon que le blond ait pu décider de le quitter. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il ne ressentit plus aucune présence dans l'appartement qu'il refit surface. Ses sens le confrontèrent alors à la froideur des lieux. Ils le confrontèrent à une personne qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis un moment. La solitude. Encore.

C'est avec un sourire lointain qu'il l'accueillit dans ses bras. Malgré ses yeux humides, il ne pleura pas.

* * *

Sasuke consacra les jours qui suivirent aux obsèques de son père. L'enterrement fut méticuleusement organisé bien que ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé de balancer le corps dans une décharge et de laisser les chiens errants s'en charger. Lors de la cérémonie d'adieu, il avait eu du mal à faire face à toutes les personnes désolées qui lui présentaient leurs condoléances sans éclater de rire. Il était profondément heureux de cette mort. Même si Naruto avait considéré ses sentiments comme étant atrocement monstrueux, il n'essayait pas de les refréner. Naruto ne savait pas... Non, il ne savait pas à quel point son père était détestable, à quel point il l'avait fait souffrir... Toute la douleur qu'il avait ressenti n'était même pas compensée par la joie pernicieuse qu'il éprouvait. Ce n'était pas assez. De ses orbes rouges sang dissimulées sous deux longues mèches de ses cheveux, il avait regardé avec délectation l'argile terreux du sol recouvrir le cercueil. Il avait même eu un sourire, mais ça, personne ne l'avait vu...

* * *

Sasuke gribouillait rapidement des noms sur un papier. Des feuilles maculées d'idéogrammes étaient étalées devant lui et le brun y jetait parfois des coups d'oeil. Dans le silence oppressant de son appartement, il se tuait à la tâche. Ses nouvelles fonctions n'admettaient aucune erreur et maintenant qu'il était aussi haut gradé, il comptait bien ajouter sa touche personnelle à cette entreprise stressée. Le stress... c'était cette maladie qui avait détruit Itachi. Il ne comptait pas finir de la même manière.

C'est la raison pour laquelle, aussitôt que son père avait été enterré sous trois mètres de terre, il s'était procuré les dossiers de gestion et la liste du personnel de l'entreprise. Première chose à faire : trier le personnel. Il ne voulait pas travailler entouré de reptiles qui n'attendaient que sa chute. Le troisième jour après l'enterrement, il avait changé tout le personnel. Le licenciement avait donc concerné certains mais d'autres avaient été transférés dans une autre ville. Le brun s'estimait même trop gentil d'avoir conservé ceux là alors qu'ils ne le méritaient pas.

Après cela, il avait modifié les horaires et le rythme de travail, s'estimant insatisfait des rendements de la corporation. Ces nouvelles méthodes de travail en avaient offusqué plus d'un et les autres poids lourds de l'industrie pharmaceutique avaient observé cela avec scepticisme.

La main de Sasuke arrêta de s'agiter. L'Uchiha retira ses lunettes avec lassitude. Il regarda longuement les feuilles éparpillées devant lui puis, après un long soupir, il se laissa tomber sur la table en fermant les yeux.

Deux semaines. Deux semaines qu'IL n'était plus là. Naruto lui manquait cruellement. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait constamment un poids au coeur. Il ne faisait que se mentir à lui même. Aux yeux des autres, il s'était trouvé une passion pour l'entreprise. Toujours présent, toujours au courant de tout etc... Mais ce n'était qu'une image. S'il faisait tout ça, ce n'était pas pour eux. C'était pour lui. C'était pour oublier qu'il y avait de cela quelques semaines, il était heureux comme jamais. C'était pour l'oublier, ce blond souriant qui s'était malgré lui incrusté dans toutes les cellules de son corps, dans tous les pores de sa peau.

Le brun fronça les sourcils et sa main se porta sur sa poitrine. Naruto s'était imposé partout dans son esprit mais surtout là. Surtout dans son coeur. Il n'avait pas su lui dire. Il avait tout fait à demi avec lui. Il ne lui avait jamais tout donné, jamais tout dit. Son enfance, ses sentiments... Jamais.

Il savait que cela finirait par blesser l'Uzumaki. Mais il avait espéré jusqu'au bout que Naruto puisse se contenter de ce qu'il pourrait lui donner. Le blond l'avait fait, mais lui, il avait tout fait capoter. Et cette lueur, cette lueur qui était passée dans ses yeux lorsqu'il lui avait crié dessus, quelle en était la signification? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Il y avait trop de non-dits, trop de mystères dans leur vie. Il allait vraiment perdre l'esprit s'il ne trouvait pas la sortie de ce dédale de questions.

D'un mouvement brusque, Sasuke se leva de sa chaise. Il devait se rafraîchir les idées. Une douche froide ne lui ferait pas de mal...

* * *

Sasuke sortit de l'eau avec une exhalaison de contentement. Il prit son temps pour s'habiller, se parant d'un pantalon noir et d'un pull de la même couleur. Il se sécha les cheveux avec lenteur afin qu'ils ne rebiquent pas dans le mauvais sens. Alors qu'il finissait de mettre sa deuxième lentille de contact, le téléphone sonna. Le brun se figea et dévisagea l'appareil avec des yeux ronds. Depuis que Naruto était parti, le téléphone n'avait jamais re-sonné. Une sonnerie. Deux sonneries. L'Uchiha finit par sortir de son arrêt momentané et saisit le combiné avec hésitation pour le porter à son oreille.

« Moshi moshi? »

« Bonsoir Sasuke. »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Il ne connaissait pas cette voix. Et qui était cette personne pour l'appeler par son prénom? Son intuition lui dicta d'avoir une conduite prudente envers cet inconnu.

« Qui êtes vous? »

« Kukukuku... »

Le rire de l'individu lui glaça le sang. Sasuke sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Son corps se mit à trembler légèrement et ses iris rouges se chargèrent d'appréhension. C'était comme si tout son être lui hurlait un message qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre mais qui était d'une importance capitale. Il déglutit péniblement et la phrase qu'il entendit manqua de lui faire lâcher pied.

« Je vais te faire tomber du piédestal sur lequel je t'ai mis. Tu ressentiras la souffrance que j'ai vécu. Tu vas TOUT perdre. »

Des menaces sur sa vie il en avait déjà eues, mais là, à cet instant, ce n'était pas pareil. Ses sens étaient en ébullition et un frisson désagréable traversait son échine. Une sonnette d'alarme retentissait dans sa tête ce qui n'arrangeait pas la panique violente qui se développait en lui. Il perdit son sang froid et hurla dans le combiné :

« QUI ÊTES VOUS? »

« Quelqu'un qui t'es proche, très proche... En fait pour te dire, je t'appelle même du raz de chaussée de ton immeuble. Fff, il fait vraiment froid, je pense que je vais rentrer. A bientôt Sasuke. »

« Attends! »

L'Uchiha lâcha abruptement le téléphone et quitta hâtivement son appartement. Il ne prit pas la peine de se chausser ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il entama une course folle avec un seul et unique but : la cabine téléphonique située en bas de son immeuble. Il prit les escaliers, ses pieds dédaignant les ascenseurs qui avaient tendance à se bloquer.

Sasuke enfilait les longues foulées. Il devait savoir qui était cette personne. Il devait savoir pourquoi son corps s'était affolé de cette manière à cause de l'appel de cet inconnu. C'était comme si... comme s'il l'avait reconnu. Comme si... Sasuke pâlit et il manqua de tomber. Et si c'était... Non, tout mais pas ça! L'hypothèse démentielle qu'il venait de faire donna des ailes à sa course et lorsqu'il sortit de l'immeuble, il ne put que voir au loin une voiture noire qui s'éloignait rapidement. Dans la panique du moment, il oublia totalement la présence de sa voiture garée à quelques mètres de là et se mit à suivre le véhicule fuyant à pied. Même si cela était complètement idiot. Même si la distance entre lui et l'automobile noire s'agrandissait inéluctablement. Sa voix cria alors le seul nom qui n'avait pas cessé de se répercuter dans sa tête :

« ITACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! »

La voiture ne s'arrêta pas et Sasuke finit par tomber au sol. Il resta longtemps ainsi, une torpeur apeurée l'ayant assailli, contemplant bêtement la rue devant lui.

Il ne sut pas comment, il réussit à se mettre debout et à prendre le chemin de son appartement. Ce qui le réveilla et qui lui fit prendre conscience de la gravité de sa découverte fut un linge blanc près de la cabine téléphonique de son immeuble. Un linge pour masquer la voix... Les propos menaçants qui avaient été conférés contre lui lui revinrent en mémoire.

_« Je vais te faire tomber du piédestal sur lequel je t'ai mis. Tu ressentiras la souffrance que j'ai vécu. Tu vas TOUT perdre. »_

Il répéta presque inaudiblement, comme incapable de saisir le sens de la phrase :

« Tout... Perdre? »

Que lui restait-il aujourd'hui? L'entreprise mais surtout... Son visage blanchit et sa respiration devint hachée et angoissée.

« NARUTO! »

**Fin du chapitre 11 : Inquiétude et anxiété**

A suivre...

* * *

Voila! Je tenais à vous informer que cette fic est bientôt finie. Les deux chapitres qui vont arriver seront lourds, très lourds. Il doit y avoir tellement de révélations que je me demande si j'arriverai à, non seulement tenir mes délais, mais aussi à les écrire correctement sans rien oublier... Pour ces deux raisons, je ne garantie pas la publication du prochain chapitre dimanche prochain. J'essaierai de vous tenir au courant et de garder la forme pour concocter un chapitre qui me satisfera et qui vous plaira! Alors même si j'ai du retard, je n'abandonnerai pas cette fic car y'a THE moment que je veux absolument écrire et qui est à la fin de fin!

Bref, merci à tous ceux qui suivent, à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews (Je réponds à tout le monde même si je le fais pas tout de suite), qui lisent etc... Merci beaucoup.

J'espère que vous serez là pour la suite! ^^


	13. Chapitre 12

Voici enfin le chapitre 12! J'ai mis du temps mais étant donné que j'avais prévenu (C'est mieux que de disparaître du jour au lendemain), j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop frustrés! Bon, ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre, notamment parce qu'il contient un certain nombre de descriptions et parce que j'ai dû caser un certain nombre d'informations. Je me suis efforcée aussi de ne pas faire les persos tourner OOC (Je ne compte pas le nombre de scènes que j'ai du réécrire en raison de leur côté « impossible »).

_Résumé du chapitre précédent_

_La mort du père de Sasuke met en valeur l'investissement partiel du jeune adulte dans sa relation avec Naruto. Celui ci, à bout de nerf, et profondément blessé par l'attitude cachottière du brun, quitte leur appartement en interdisant à l'Uchiha de le voir tant qu'il n'est pas décidé à lui accorder sa confiance._

_Sasuke sombre une fois de plus dans le travail, et il profite du décès de son père pour réformer l'entreprise dont il est désormais le président. Cependant, toutes ses pensées sont orientées vers Naruto et le brun ne sait que faire. Un soir, il reçoit un appel d'un inconnu qui le menace de s'en prendre aux choses qui lui sont chères..._

Bonne lecture! ^^

**[EDIT] : Chapitre mis à jour le 29 Mars 2011**

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Descendant de sa voiture, Sasuke n'était plus qu'une ombre rapide. Dans une vélocité qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il filait dans la nuit comme pourchassé par la pire monstruosité qui puisse exister au monde. Il ne sentait plus son corps dans cette course échevelée et angoissée. Les escaliers menant à Naruto étaient comme infinis et il n'avait pas l'impression de progresser. Pourtant, la réalité était incontestable : les mètres qui le séparaient de l'Uzumaki s'amenuisaient à chaque microseconde qui passait. Son visage profondément marqué par une inquiétude démesurée ne suffisait cependant pas à exprimer l'état d'affolement général dans lequel il était.

Sasuke était à l'agonie. Le doute titillant et entêtant qu'il ressentait meurtrissait un peu plus son coeur qui battait à tambours rompus. Cette anxiété, multipliée par l'attachement certain qu'il portait à Naruto, était insupportable. Il était temps que son calvaire s'achève, qu'il sache si la malchance avait encore frappé à sa porte, si ceux qu'il aimait partiraient encore avant lui...

Une porte en bois vint se dessiner devant ses yeux qui s'embuèrent tant son appréhension était forte. La cadence de ses pas s'accéléra encore et enfin, il arriva à destination, face à la barrière bon marché. Son index s'apprêtait à exercer une pression sur la sonnette quand une peur sourde l'arrêta. Ce sentiment fut bien pire que ceux qui l'avaient précédemment agité. Mêlé à une crainte disproportionnée, il entravait le moindre de ses mouvements, lui causant une paralysie dont il se serait bien passé. Ses yeux s'agrandirent devant un tel coup du sort et sa volonté essaya vainement de reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Ses membres étaient momentanément hors d'usage et ne pouvaient plus lui permettre de vérifier ce pour quoi il était venu en ces lieux.

Cette situation paradoxale était une véritable torture émotionnelle.

Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il sur lui de la sorte? La seule chose qu'il voulait en cet instant, était de pouvoir constater que Naruto était en vie et le serrer contre lui! Qu'y avait-il de mal à ça?

Une action inespérée. La porte qui s'ouvre, laissant ainsi apparaître une silhouette masculine, une dégaine nonchalante, des cheveux blonds mais surtout des yeux bleus qui s'aimantent aux yeux de Sasuke avec une expression de surprise totale.

Naruto... Tenant sur ses deux jambes... En parfaite santé...

Sasuke se sentit profondément soulagé, un calme apaisant se répandait en lui chassant la fébrilité dégénéréscente qui le tiraillait. Sa main élevée près de la sonnette retomba mollement dans une lenteur lasse. Il se sentit épuisé par toutes ces émotions et, sa tête se courba comme un dépressif dont l'intérêt se porte pour l'observation de ses pieds.

Une joie indescriptible se manifestait en Sasuke pourtant. Elle effaçait progressivement la tourmente lancinante qui avait fait de lui ce pantin figé. Il releva un regard particulièrement heureux sur Naruto pour tomber sur... la froideur la plus blessante qu'il n'ait jamais vue. Tout d'un coup, toute leur dispute lui revint en tête et il se maudit intérieurement d'avoir suivi ses pulsions. Ses yeux se rivèrent de nouveau au sol. Il était séparé de Naruto. Il n'avait pas le droit le voir si ce n'était pour lui faire entièrement confiance. Tant de placidité dans des pupilles qui pouvaient être si aimantes le troublait. Il ne savait pas que le blond pouvait avoir un regard aussi dur et il n'aimait pas en être le destinataire. C'est d'une voix tout aussi austère que l'Uzumaki rompit le silence :

« Uchiha, qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici? »

Une épée saillante enfoncée dans sa poitrine ne lui aurait pas fait plus mal. L'utilisation de son nom mettait bien en évidence l'éloignement que Naruto voulait qu'il y ait entre eux. Fini les « Sasu chan! » mielleux et les « Sasuke! » grognons. Le brun avait l'impression que, seulement en utilisant son nom, le blond venait de renier tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Et ça lui faisait un putain mal de chien. Il n'osa pas relever la tête. Il savait que s'il le faisait, sa souffrance transparaîtrait dans ses pupilles. Naruto était bien trop doué pour deviner la nature des sentiments tumultueux qu'il éprouvait. A cette pensée, un sourire ironique se forma sur ses lèvres.

A quel moment était-il devenu « l'analysé »? A quel moment avait-il pris la place des victimes de son don? Les paroles agacées du blond le tirèrent de ses éternelles questions à caractère redondant :

« Si tu n'as rien à faire ici, rentre chez toi. »

Lorsque Sasuke réalisa pleinement la portée de ces mots, il eut un mouvement vif et poussa brusquement le blondinet sur le côté pour entrer chez lui.

Il s'avança sans aucune gène, les pieds nus, les cheveux ébouriffés dans une démarche assurée qui provoqua les vociférations indignées du propriétaire des lieux. Il les ignora superbement et s'assit souplement sur le canapé miteux du salon. La réaction de Naruto ne tarda pas et furibond, il se planta devant Sasuke en lui hurlant des insanités qui disaient en gros qu'il était le mec le plus impoli qu'il soit (en plus grossier bien sûr)... N'importe quoi... L'imperturbable glaçon finit par ordonner d'une voix calme :

« Naruto, tais toi. »

L'Uzumaki s'arrêta net dans son élan et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs à ce brun qui ne le regardait même pas. Sur le coup, il se demanda pourquoi il avait voulu écouter cette infime lueur d'espoir qui s'était allumée en lui lorsqu'il avait vu Sasuke devant sa porte. Son coeur avait bondi dans sa poitrine et une gaieté indicible s'était emparée de lui, lui donnant envie de hurler de joie.

Il l'avait tant attendu. Tous les jours, toutes les heures, toutes les secondes depuis qu'il était parti. Il avait attendu en se faisant un mouron assez incroyable pour le pousser à nettoyer son appartement! Cependant, le temps passant, il n'avait pas réussi à respecter les règles qu'il s'était fixé, à savoir de ne pas aller voir le brun, et un jour, il s'était rendu à l'entreprise. Quelle avait été sa douleur lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que Sasuke l'avait complètement oublié. Perdu dans son travail, son amour ne l'avait même pas vu alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Il en avait pleuré pendant des heures avant de s'écrouler exténué. Les jours qui avaient suivi avaient été caractérisés par la mine terriblement absente qu'il arborait et Orochimaru en avait même pris peur.

Aujourd'hui, alors que son côté optimiste était au plus bas, Sasuke se tenait enfin devant lui. Et la seule chose qu'il trouvait à lui dire était de se taire? Une colère rageuse lui échauffait la poitrine et, en cet instant, il détestait le jeune adulte impassible qui lui faisait face. Il allait l'en informer quand le P.D.G. retrouva le chemin qui menait à ses perles océan. Il en eut le souffle coupé.

Les yeux de Sasuke avait toujours été sa pire faiblesse en face de lui. Le brun le lui avait lui même avoué et il lui donnait raison. Après qu'ils se soient mis ensemble, Naruto s'était découvert un talent pour décoder ce que ses paroles et ses gestes ne disaient pas. Maintenant, ses pupilles rouges sang étaient imprégnées d'une détermination forte et le propriétaire de ces miroirs ensorcelants avait l'air d'avoir pris une décision. Naruto se sentit frémir. Il savait qu'il serait directement concerné par cette résolution. C'est une voix affirmée qui se répercuta à ses oreilles, le stupéfiant sur place :

« Naruto, tais toi parce que c'est à moi de parler aujourd'hui. »

Cette phrase voulait tout dire.

Naruto sentit sa gorge se nouer. Ce qui allait suivre serait délibératif pour son futur. Pour leur futur. Ne voulant croire à l'authenticité de ce rêve trop souvent vécu, il s'assit avec scepticisme aux côtés de Sasuke. Ni trop près, ni trop loin, ne voulant pas faire de suppositions qui s'avéreraient peut être fausses et qui au final, le blesseraient. Le brun semblait être ailleurs lorsqu'il commença enfin à parler :

« Naruto, je n'ai pas voulu de toi. Je n'ai pas voulu m'attacher à toi. Toutes les personnes pour qui jadis, j'ai éprouvé un quelconque sentiment sont mortes actuellement. Toi, tu es encore vivant mais pour combien de temps? »

« Sasuke, pourquoi veux-tu qu'il m'arrive quelque chose? »

« PARCE QU'IL EST REVENU! Tu ne comprends pas? »

« Non. » répondit fermement Naruto. « Tu recommences à parler de chose que j'ignore. Qui est _IL_? »

Sasuke déglutit. Il s'était encore emporté. Il fallait qu'il reste calme afin de rester cohérent. L'Uchiha respira profondément puis il dit :

« C'est... Mon frère, Itachi. »

« Ton frère? Je ne savais pas que tu en avais un. Il a quel age? »

« Vingt-six ans cette année. »

« Ah! Je me demande à quoi il ressemble! Hahahaha! »

Naruto rigola mais il s'arrêta bien vite quand il vit la mine sombre de son vis à vis. Celui ci murmura :

« Il est comme moi. Naruto, si jamais tu le vois, fuis de toutes tes forces. Ne te retourne pas, cours comme si ta vie en dépendait. »

« Mais pourquoi? »

Naruto se mordit férocement la lèvre inférieure. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Lentement, il vit Sasuke pivota pour lui faire face et articuler d'une voix dure :

« Il y a un an, il a tué tous les membres de ma famille. Il n'y a que mon père et moi qui ayons survécu. »

Naruto blanchit sous la révélation. Son frère? Tuer toute sa famille? Son coeur s'affola dans sa poitrine en songeant que peut être, une personne capable d'une telle chose était en liberté. Sa fréquence cardiaque s'accéléra encore plus en pensant qu'à n'importe quel moment, Itachi pouvait décider de revenir pour intenter à la vie de Sasuke. Le blond demanda d'une voix tremblante :

« Et... On ne l'a pas arrêté? »

« Je... mon père et moi n'étions pas là lorsqu'il a fait... ça. Quand nous sommes revenus à la résidence principale, il y avait des corps partout. La plupart étaient méconnaissables tant il s'est acharné sur eux. Et les murs étaient maculés de sang. C'était assez réjouissant à voir. Kukukuku... » Un rire malsain s'échappa de la gorge du brun.

Naruto eut une forte envie de vomir en imaginant le massacre. Mais plus encore, son coeur saignait pour Sasuke. Rentrer chez soi et découvrir que son propre frère avait joué au boucher avec les membres de sa famille... Le blond était sûr qu'à la place de son vis à vis, il serait devenu fou.

Son corps s'anima et ses bras vinrent enlacer Sasuke. Il le pressa fortement contre sa poitrine, malheureux et coupable de lui faire revivre ces souvenirs douloureux. Il avait une impérieuse envie de chasser toutes ces souffrances qui bousculaient son amour vers les ténèbres de la solitude et de la méfiance. Le brun répondit à son étreinte et ses doigts s'agrippèrent douloureusement au coton de son tee-shirt. En se remémorant l'assassinat de sa famille et ses conséquences, d'anciennes afflictions s'étaient ravivées. Cependant, Sasuke voulait continuer. Naruto avait le droit de savoir.

Sa voix éraillée s'éleva, preuve à elle toute seule de tous les tourments qui l'habitaient :

« Ce que je ne lui pardonnerai jamais, c'est de m'avoir laissé tout seul. De m'avoir abandonné avec _lui_. Il savait très bien qu'en partant, il n'y aurait plus personne pour me protéger, plus personne pour me tirer de l'enfer que me faisait subir le monstre. »

« ... »

« Fugaku Uchiha. Celui qui s'est dit être mon père à ma naissance. Jamais, non jamais, il ne m'a traité comme son fils. J'étais juste une chose qui l'encombrait et qu'il trouvait anormale. J'ai toujours été seul. Personne ne s'occupait de moi. Ils étaient tous éblouis par Itachi et ses exploits. Ce que je pouvais faire ne leur importait pas. Personne ne me voyait. Alors, j'ai commencé à regarder les autres. Je cherchais ce que mes parents pouvaient leur trouver d'intéressant, ce en quoi eux même ils étaient intéressants. Je ne faisais que ça, c'était devenu ma raison de vivre. Si j'avais su alors, j'aurais arrêté. »

« ... »

« A force d'observer les gens, j'ai commencé à remarquer des détails que personne ne voyait. J'ai commencé à développer ce foutu don. Cette merde qui m'a pourri l'existence, cette merde qui a fait que je suis devenu son jouet, sa chose. Mon avis, déjà bafoué a alors été complètement ignoré. Et il m'a tout volé, ma vue, mes années, mes envies, mes sentiments. »

« Un don? Et- »

Sasuke repoussa brutalement Naruto qui le regarda avec surprise. Un regard intense se fixa sur lui et il eut l'impression que le brun pouvait connaître toutes ses pensées. Il ne put soutenir son regard et clôt ses paupières. Quand il les réouvrit, Sasuke l'observait toujours mais il avait l'air profondément perplexe. Il prononça d'une voix monotone :

« Tu as peur de quelque chose Naruto. Quelque chose que tu as vécu a créé en toi une crainte sourde que tu caches. »

Naruto perdit des couleurs et il baissa les yeux.

« De- de quoi tu parles? »

« C'est ça Naruto. Je suis capable de décoder les sentiments ou les ressentis des autres rien qu'en les regardant. »

« ... »

« Bizarrement, ça ne marche presque jamais avec toi. Sinon, avec les autres c'est infaillible. »

Le blond releva la tête. Une stupéfaction totale se peignait sur ses traits. Il bredouilla :

« ... C'est... C'est fantas- »

« C'est fantastique hein? C'est aussi ce à quoi a pensé mon père lorsqu'il l'a découvert. Cette ordure s'est dite que ce serait un avantage conséquent d'avoir une telle personne dans son entreprise. Il ne m'a rien laissé. Il n'a pas pris mes désirs en compte et il m'a forcé à travailler dans la corporation. A dix-sept ans, j'étais déjà en train de lui faire des rapports sur les intentions de ses clients! Tout le temps, à chaque seconde, chaque minute il me faisait m'entraîner, il m'exploitait, il se foutait que ma vue, déjà endommagée par les années passées à observer les gens, à lire à outrance, jour et nuit, baisse encore plus. Il se foutait que je sois incapable de me diriger sans tomber toutes les deux secondes lorsque je n'avais pas mes lunettes! _« Les lentilles c'est pas cher et tu peux même choisir la couleur. » _était le slogan qu'il prônait lorsqu'Itachi lui faisait une remarque sur mes 2/10 de vision! Il s'est toujours servi de moi et sois bien sûr que j'attendais qu'il crève avec impatience! Je serais même allé remercier celui qui m'a débarrassé de cette saloperie! »

Sasuke partit dans un rire hystérique, sa voix cassée par la durée de son monologue résonnait dans tout le petit appartement, glaçant d'effroi Naruto.

Le blond se sentait affreusement mal. Il détourna la tête. Il y avait une telle souffrance dans les propos de Sasuke. La manière crue qu'il avait de s'exprimer montrait indéniablement que ses blessures psychologiques étaient encore saillantes, brûlantes, impitoyables. Il y avait un déchirement, un gouffre béant qui l'empêchait de le rejoindre de l'autre côté où il l'attendait. L'autre côté où lui, Naruto, débordait de tendresse, de chaleur, d'attention et d'affection. Tant de termes pour définir ce qu'il rêvait de lui offrir, tant de mots qui ne voulaient rien dire s'il n'avait personne avec qui les partager. Maintenant, Naruto voyait avec mélancolie que l'Uchiha était à des lieues de lui. Son passé et son amertume affligée le tenaient loin de lui. Il s'en était souvent aperçu lorsque le brun pensait ne pas être observé. Mais il avait fait semblant de ne rien voir, jouant des sourires pour oublier la preuve de son échec à se rapprocher du vrai Sasuke. Ça faisait trop mal.

Complètement démoralisé, Naruto était perdu dans sa bulle. Le remord et la tristesse le submergeaient au point qu'il crut un instant s'être noyé dans les méandres de son esprit. Il revint cependant à la réalité. L'Uchiha avait encore beaucoup de choses à lui dire, il devait être fort. Encore un peu. Après, tout, n'était-ce pas lui qui avait fait pression sur le brun?

Se motivant intérieurement, Naruto tourna sa tête vers Sasuke pour... pour se mettre à pleurer. Des griffures, des entailles, des cicatrices, partout, partout. Empreintes indélébiles sur la peau opaline du brun. Preuves ineffables de son désarroi, de son désespoir. Devant lui, Sasuke était nu, les marques d'une auto-mutilation plus visibles que jamais. Comme pour l'accabler encore plus, le brun révéla :

« Avant d'avoir voulu mettre fin à mes jours, je me punissais de cette manière là. Pour moi, c'était une manière d'expier mes fautes, une manière de me racheter pour ma conduite envers Sakura. Une manière d'oublier ton absence... »

« ... Sasuke... »

« Si je n'ai pas voulu qu'on aille plus loin à ton retour, c'était pour ça. Je ne voulais pas que tu vois combien j'ai été faible, je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes coupable alors que c'est moi le salaud dans l'histoire. »

« Sasuke, tu- tu aurais pu me le dire... Tu aurais pu me faire confia- »

« TE FAIRE CONFIANCE? J'ai vraiment voulu Naruto! Mais si je le fais, je vais encore perdre quelqu'un que j'aime! Ça s'est toujours passé comme ça! Maintenant qu'Itachi est revenu, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne te trouve et qu'il n'en veuille à ta vie! Il m'a menacé de s'en prendre- »

Sasuke arrêta de parler. Naruto ne suivait plus ce qu'il disait. Ses larmes avaient arrêté de couler et il semblait comme statufié. Son visage était l'expression même de l'ébahissement. Le brun posa sa main sur son épaule et le remua en l'appelant :

« Naruto? Naruto! »

Il n'eut pas de réponses. Il recommença son manège plus fortement et cette fois, il eut droit à quelques mots :

« Qu'est ce que... tu as dit? »

« J'ai dit qu'Itachi m'avait menacé de- »

« Non! Bien avant ça! »

« Que... Je vais perdre quelqu'un que... que j'aime... »

« Tu- »

« ... »

« Ça veut dire que tu m'aimes? »

L'espérance composait la majorité des iris céruléennes de Naruto. L'espérance, encore cette foutue merde propre à l'humanité. Quelque soit le nombre de fois que l'on tombe plus bas que terre, elle est toujours là pour vous pousser à attendre l'aide, l'attention, l'amour de quelqu'un. Sasuke se sentit soudain débordant de colère. Il l'exprima ouvertement, se levant avec force, sa hargne semblant le posséder totalement :

« Bordel! Je suis en train de te dire qu'un psychopathe a pour projet de te saigner et toi tu me demandes si je t'aime? On dirait que tu ne saisis pas l'ampleur de la situation! »

Choqué par un tel accès de rage, Naruto se laissa aller lui aussi et il hurla comme un damné :

« Sasuke! Je ne suis pas en sucre! J'ai pas l'intention de me laisser tuer ni quoi que ce soit du même genre! J'aime trop la vie et je t'aime trop pour me faire égorger sans protester! S'il te plait, laisse moi juste essayer de te rendre heureux! »

Ces quelques mots vibrèrent en sonorités discontinues dans le cerveau de l'Uchiha et il dévisagea Naruto, interdit. Celui ci, las de tant de paroles, de tant de mots, s'approcha du brun et posa sa tête, épuisé, sur une de ses épaules. Il lâcha faiblement :

« Sasu chan, j'en ai raz le bol qu'on tourne autour du pot. Arrête de t'en faire pour moi et va me faire à manger... »

Un grondement sourd en provenance de l'estomac uzumakien vint faire écho à sa demande. Pour le coup, l'Uchiha en serait tombé par terre. Le brun, visiblement très choqué, ne riposta rien. Naruto était vraiment un cas! Il n'y avait que lui pour passer d'une conversation aussi sérieuse à un sujet d'une telle banalité, et ce, comme si c'était normal!

L'affamé du ventre, à qui le bide en question ne cessait de se rappeler à lui, le secoua comme une malade pour le reconnecter au serveur Terre. Quand ce fut fait, le blond écopa d'une magistrale tape à la tête qui le fit valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il s'écria :

« Hey! Teme, pourquoi tu me frappes? »

Sasuke marmonna, ignorant délibérément le perturbateur à tendance hurlante :

« Tsss... Ces insignifiants baka qui polluent la planète de débilités... Rien à en tirer de bon. »

Il lâcha un soupir dédaigneux et, après avoir nonchalamment enfilé son pantalon, il prit la direction de la cuisine. Le propriétaire de l'appartement se hâta de le suivre en morigénant :

« Me traite pas de baka, baka! »

« Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse. »

« Hmph! »

Le blond fit mine de bouder et tourna le dos à Sasuke. Celui ci eut un petit sourire puis partit en quête d'une quelconque nourriture dans les placards. Naruto jeta un coup d'oeil se voulant discret au brun et il se rendit soudain compte d'une chose qui lui fit prendre la couleur d'une tomate. Il tenta de se détacher de la vision du brun mais ce n'était pas au goût de toutes les parties de son corps qui se livraient une bataille retentissante dans un « conseil corporel ». Ses yeux, sa libido et son coeur perverti votaient oui pour qu'il continue de se rincer l'oeil en douce tandis que son cerveau et l'autre partie de son coeur plus innocente (Que les ringards quoi) militaient pour la sauvegarde du Sasuke _« seme »_. Finalement, ce fut sa bouche qui triompha puisqu'elle s'agita pour formuler :

« Heu... Sasuke, tu mets pas ton pull? »

Le brun s'interrompit et dans un mouvement assez lent pour être qualifié de sensuel, il tourna la tête vers lui en répondant :

« Tu m'as déjà vu nu ce qui est pire. Ça ne devrait pas te déranger. »

L'Uzumaki rougit encore plus et bredouilla :

« Heu... N-Non c'est pas ça c-c'est que... heu... »

Il n'arrivait pas à formuler une phrase cohérente et ses iris s'abaissèrent. Sasuke en fut blessé bien qu'il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il passa à côté de Naruto en le bousculant. Celui ci s'étonna de cette soudaine brutalité et il vit que le brun commençait rageusement à se revêtir. Quand aucune parcelle de son torse ne fut visible, il se livra avec violence au découpage d'un artichaut à demi pourri. L'Uzumaki, qui savait que jamais son vis à vis ne prendrait le risque de cuisiner quoi que ce soit qui ait des moisissures, s'inquiéta :

« Sasuke? »

« ... »

« Sasuke! »

« Je te dégoûte c'est ça? »

« ... »

« Toutes ces marques, toutes ces entailles, toutes ces- »

Il se coupa car Naruto venait de l'étreindre doucement par derrière. Son souffle chaud caressa la ligne de son cou tandis qu'il chuchotait :

« Tu ne m'inspireras jamais de dégoût. Si je t'ai posé cette question c'est plutôt parce que t'es en train de réveiller quelqu'un là. »

Pour illustrer ses paroles, il pressa une certaine partie de son anatomie sur Sasuke qui en frissonna. Naruto eut un petit sourire coquin et il murmura sur la parcelle de peau que laissait découvrir le haut du pull :

« Si je ne te connaissais pas je dirais que tu voulais que je te viole tout à l'heure là. Franchement, après le régime drastique que tu m'as imposé, te promener comme ça devant moi, c'est... dangereux. »

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres du jeune P.D.G. et celui ci se retourna pour faire face à son vis à vis. Il arborait le même genre de sourire que lui.

« Ah oui? »

« Tu peux pas savoir à quel point... »

« Montre moi alors... »

Sasuke s'empara farouchement des lèvres de Naruto. Un long échange passionné s'ensuivit, leurs langues redécouvrant leur homologue humide dans des gémissements étouffés. La main droite de Naruto vint se perdre sous le doux tissu qui recouvrait la peau opaline de son aimé, tandis que l'autre le serrait fortement contre lui. Sasuke laissa échapper un léger râle de plaisir quand les doigts du blond vinrent titiller un de ses boutons de chair et il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Lorsque l'Uzumaki délaissa sa bouche pour s'attaquer au grignotage de son cou, il fourra tendrement ses mains dans l'or de ses cheveux et ses lèvres s'approchèrent de l'oreille au teint hâlé pour y susurrer sensuellement quelques mots. Il sentit le sourire de Naruto sur sa peau et il ferma les yeux, heureux, laissant le blond l'aimer comme il ne l'avait jamais fait...

Un sourire serein était dessiné sur le visage de Sasuke. La clarté de la lune éclairait la pièce dans un amalgame de camaïeux pâles et bleutés. La luminosité veloutée conférait au brun une beauté époustouflante et la posture abandonnée qui était sienne, signe de la confiance aveugle qu'il lui accordait désormais, remplissait le coeur de Naruto d'un bonheur paisible. Un souffle de quiétude soufflait en lui. Si cela pouvait durer...

L'Uzumaki baissa les yeux. Il ne devait pas. Il ne devait surtout pas. Il resta ainsi de longues minutes, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. Quand il releva la tête, la tendresse avait déserté de son visage pour faire place à une détermination en acier. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Sasuke. Ses yeux se troublèrent malgré lui et il ne put s'empêcher de déposer un baiser aimant sur les lèvres entrouvertes au goût si particulier. Mais, trop rapidement vint le moment de rompre cet instant. Naruto quitta la chambre en silence.

A peine sorti, il s'empara de son portable qui traînait négligemment sur la télévision et y composa un numéro. Deux sonneries se diffusèrent à ses tympans avant que la voix vivace d'Orochimaru ne se fasse entendre :

« Moshi moshi? »

« Orochimaru san? »

« Oh! Naruto kun! Je n'avais pas vu que c'était toi. A vrai dire je suis en pleine activité là! J'étais en train- »

« Je me passerai de détails, j'en sais déjà trop sur ce à quoi vous vous livrez... »

« Naruto kun! Ne sois pas si prude! Tu sais que tu peux me rejoindre quand tu veux! D'ailleurs, il me semble que tu étais un peu déprimé, que dirais-tu de passer à- »

« Il est revenu. »

Un long silence accueillit cette déclaration. Lorsque le serpent reprit, le ton de sa voix était beaucoup plus sérieux.

« Alors, que vas-tu faire? »

« On y va. »

« ... »

« Orochimaru san? »

« Naruto, tu es sûr de toi? Je t'ai dit que tu pourrais au moins me laisser- »

« Je suis certain de mon choix. Ça fait trop longtemps que j'attends ça, je ne vais pas me défiler maintenant. Je veux le faire coûte que coûte. »

L'Uzumaki put entendre un soupir venant de son patron.

« Je vais être honnête. Si je t'ai aidé dans le passé, c'est parce que je voulais me servir de toi. J'ai toujours pensé que ton désespoir me serait utile à un moment ou à un autre. Malheureusement, je me fais vieux et mes défenses commencent déjà à tomber. Donc, Naruto, je te donne le choix. Réfléchis bien, tu me communiqueras ta réponse dema- »

« J'ai eu six ans pour ça. Orochimaru san, n'essayez pas de me convaincre de reculer maintenant. »

« ... Bien. C'est ta décision. »

« ... »

« Mes nombreuses années passées dans ce milieu m'ont appris à me fier à mon instinct. Et il se trompe rarement. Dans ton cas, je peux te prédire que tu t'en mordras les doigts et sâche que je serai là pour rire de ton malheur quand ça arrivera. »

« Merci Orochimaru san. »

Un petit ricanement ponctua ces paroles de gratitude.

« Sayonara Naruto kun. »

« Sayonara Orochimaru san. »

Il raccrocha.

Naruto déposa le portable à sa place initiale puis sortit hors de l'appartement. L'air frais fouetta son visage, lui offrant de jolies couleurs carmines. Ses pupilles bleu océan se perdirent dans la contemplation du ciel sombre clairsemé d'étoiles. Il clôt ses paupières en soupirant. Ses lèvres s'animèrent pour laisser filtrer des murmures indécis :

« Non, je ne me trompe pas... »

Il se les répéta plusieures fois, tel un leitmotiv, cherchant à se convaincre de leur véracité. Au fond de lui, une alarme hurlait mais désormais, il était trop tard pour revenir sur ses convictions...

**Fin du chapitre 12 : Confiance **

A suivre!

* * *

RAAAAAAHHHHH! C'est bon ça va mieux...

Quand j'ai tapé ce chap, j'avais fait une liste des points que je devais aborder. Ça a été un peu dur de les coordonner tout en restant cohérente, surtout qu'il y avait les descriptions pour pimenter tout ça. J'aime bien faire ça en général. Mais lorsqu'il s'agit de chapitres où on traite vraiment du passé des persos et tout, j'ai une fâcheuse tendance à tout compliquer. Autant vous dire que j'ai passé un moment à corriger tout ça à la relecture. J'espère que le résultat n'est pas trop mauvais. Et franchement, si vous avez des critiques à formuler sur ce sujet, elles sont les bienvenues! J'avais fait une mise à plat de mon style d'écriture en novembre/décembre 2008 mais les mauvaises habitudes ont la dent dure...

Je tenais ensuite à adresser une prière au Dieu du lemon yaoi.

_Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait qui a pu vous déplaire. Je n'ai pas lu de fictions de vos concurrents (yuri et hétéro), j'ai envoyé mon mouton en sacrifice dans les délais et j'ai même commencé un anime shonen-ai. J'ai été fidèle à mes auteurs préférés qui sont aussi des annonceurs d'excellents yaoi et j'ai regardé FMA. Quel est le problème? Pourquoi m'envoyer de l'inspiration pour écrire les trucs bien démoralisants (je pense au passage où Sasuke parle de son père) et me l'enlever lorsque j'arrive au lemon? Je ne comprends plus. J'espère cependant que cette punition ne sera pas trop lourde et donc, que je verrai bientôt le plaisir de pouvoir écrire quelque chose d'osé._

_Ave le yaoi et vive le SasuNaruSasuNaru..._

Pour les raisons citées précédemment, je vous annonce le passage de cette fiction en rating R. Le lemon étant absent avec cependant la présence des limes, je pense que ce rating conviendra mieux.

Enfin, de grands merci à tous. Un auteur se sent heureux quand un chapitre sur lequel il a travaillé est récompensé par un certain nombre de lectures et/ou des reviews!

A bientôt! ^^

Prochain chapitre : Ben, je vais m'abonner aux « Non fixé »... Je m'excuse en avance de la future attente...


	14. Chapitre 13

Ohayo!

J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter le dernier chapitre de cette fiction! J'ai adoré en écrire la fin! Je jubilais tellement que j'en avais les larmes aux yeux! Je pense que ce chap aurait pu arriver plus tôt mais m'étant arrêté après la deuxième partie, j'avais pas le coeur à reprendre tout de suite. Merci à ceux qui ont courageusement attendu la suite de cette histoire! Et s'il vous plaît, épargnez moi! * disparaît *

_Résumé du chapitre précédent_

_L'heure est aux confidences et c'est d'abord de mauvaise grâce que Sasuke raconte son passé à Naruto. Le blond finit par lui pardonner ses cachotteries surtout lorsque le brun lui avoue indirectement par mégarde qu'il l'aime. Une nuit d'amour s'ensuit. Cependant, après cela, Naruto passe un mystérieux appel à Orochimaru, l'informant sur une décision qu'il a prise._

Notes : Pour ce chapitre, les pensées sont en gras et les flash back en italique. Je déteste faire ça et je pense pas que je le ferai souvent mais bon, comme vous vous y attendiez sûrement et que ça ne gâche pas l'effet de suspense :

**Attention lemon dans ce chap! **

(Merci de votre soutien, le dieu du lemon a eu pitié de moi)

Bonne lecture! ^^

**[EDIT] : Chapitre mis à jour le 29 Mars 2011**

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Le noir. Une lumière. Un écran. Une silhouette.

Des doigts tapaient frénétiquement sur le clavier d'un ordinateur portable. Les combinaisons de lettres s'enchaînaient dans une rapidité inquiétante. Le tremblement léger de ces mains qui s'animaient pouvait être interprété comme le résultat du stress ou de l'hésitation. Cependant, le sourire malsain et dénué de toute bienveillance qui s'étalait sur le faciès de l'individu, démontrait tout le contraire. Un arrêt brutal. La silhouette interrompit son activité et ses yeux, où brillaient une perversité sans bornes, se fixèrent sur une touche. « Entrée ».

C'est avec lenteur que son majeur s'approcha d'elle. Mesuré mais nerveux. Enfin, la touche s'enfonça dans un « clac » discret. Deux secondes plus tard, l'écran s'éteignit. Au même moment, s'alluma un feu dévastateur qui s'étendit dans le coeur de l'ombre qu'était devenue la silhouette. Un incendie qui brûla tout sur son passage, ravageant de ses flammes aux couleurs de l'enfer toute chose vivante dans ce corps humain. Il ne resta bientôt que des restes carbonisés et des cendres noircies. Un murmure :

« Adieu Sasuke... »

* * *

Sasuke ouvrit la porte dans un cliquetis sonore.

« Tadaima. »

Il n'avait pas fini d'enlever ses chaussures que déjà Naruto, venant du salon, se précipita sur lui en hurlant :

« Okaeri Sasu chan! »

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de maugréer quand, sous le poids du boulet de canon qui venait de le percuter, il bascula et tomba au sol. Naruto qui était sur lui, lui adressa un sourire heureux. Résistant à l'envie d'y répondre, Sasuke houspilla, les sourcils froncés :

« Naruto! Arrête de me sauter dessus comme ça! Tu me donnes l'impression d'être un chien! »

« Toujours en train de râler! Je te fais un accueil de roi et il faut que tu trouves le moyen de critiquer! »

« ... »

« Le pire, c'est que le jour où je le ferai pas, tu seras plus inquiet que personne! »

« ... Ouais bon j'avoue. Mais tu pourrais doser ta force quand même! »

Le blond éclata de rire et se releva en se grattant l'arrière du cou. L'Uchiha l'imita et un petit sourire vint se loger sur ses lèvres tandis que le blond s'esclaffait toujours. L'aura joyeuse et heureuse qui émanait de lui plongea Sasuke dans une petite bulle de paix. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait aimé qu'elle s'éclate. Ses yeux vermeilles se fermèrent et il poussa un soupir de contentement. Naruto, s'arrêta enfin de rigoler et lorsqu'il vit les paupières closes du brun, il questionna :

« Sasuke ça va? »

L'interrogé ne répondit pas mais ses yeux se rouvrirent. Il fixa longuement le blond, silencieux, impassible bien qu'il n'ait pas perdu son sourire et il répondit en chuchotant :

« Mieux que jamais, Usuratonkachi. »

La réplique de Naruto mourut dans sa gorge lorsque Sasuke posa ses lèvres sur celles de son vis à vis. Ses mains vinrent agripper ses cheveux et il se colla brutalement contre lui, enflammant les sens du blond qui ne tarda pas à répondre à son baiser. Naruto se fit pianiste et commença à jouer une de ses compositions sur la peau diaphane du brun au grand plaisir de celui ci qui y répondit avec ardeur en ondulant sur , frôlant, caressant, pressant, ses doigts animés par un amalgame de passion et de fougue poussaient Sasuke vers un plaisir violent et urgent. Le brun, rendu impatient par le traitement que lui infligeait Naruto, le repoussa durement avant de se dévêtir dans une vitesse fébrile.

Tel un prédateur, les pupilles chargées de tension sexuelle et d'envie, il se dirigea ensuite vers l'Uzumaki qui n'avait cessé de le contempler, une gourmandise lubrique dans les yeux. Arrivé à son niveau, Sasuke se hâta d'ôter tous les tissus encombrants qui faisaient encore barrière entre eux et, d'un mouvement vif, il fit se rencontrer leurs chaleurs corporelles. Un long râle extatique s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque leurs virilités exacerbées entrèrent en contact. Naruto, stimulé par cette dose exquise de volupté brute, débuta une lente friction sur leurs deux membres et ils poussèrent de concert des gémissements saccadés. La langue de Sasuke émergea de sa cavité buccale pour aller se poser sur une parcelle couleur dorée du cou de Naruto, où elle commença un érotique pas de danse désordonné.

Une chaleur étouffante les enveloppait, alimentant le brasier ardent qui brûlait sur leur peau et l'océan torride qui gouttait à leurs tempes. Sasuke délaissa bien vite la ligne gracile à qui il faisait honneur et il remonta lentement, suivant les courbes du visage de Naruto. Il finit par arriver sur les lèvres fruitées de son vis à vis qui s'empara farouchement des siennes. Pour un baiser de courte durée qui fut rompu par l'Uchiha. Dans un souffle palpitant il murmura :

« Haann... Impose... toi... Hnnn... »

Naruto ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et il renversa subitement Sasuke au sol, le faisant nouer ses jambes autour de lui avec empressement. Il porta trois doigts devant sa bouche et commença à les lécher. Sasuke vint le rejoindre en humidifiant, lui, le dos de ceux ci. Puis, il enfourna de lui même l'annulaire de l'Uzumaki dans sa bouche, une mine concupiscente peinte sur son visage tandis que le blond, prenait en charge le reste de ses doigts. Leurs iris fiévreuses, ne se lâchaient pas, liées dans un regard imprégné d'un profond besoin de s'unir et d'atteindre ensemble le septième ciel.

Sasuke finit par délaisser la phalange mouillée pour aller à la rencontre du lobe d'une oreille qui le draguait ouvertement, invitant Naruto à faire en sorte que leur plaisir soit réciproque. Le brun ferma ses yeux un instant, foudroyé par la douleur provoquée par une intrusion. Plusieurs autres suivirent la première, chacune d'elles occasionnant des grimaces contrites au brun.

Vint enfin le moment où lui et Naruto purent s'unir. Malgré le bonheur procuré par le sentiment de plénitude qui le faisait tressaillir, quelques larmes glissèrent sur les joues de Sasuke. Il les essuya avec agacement et se lova encore plus contre l'Uzumaki. Naruto ne bougea pas et ils restèrent ainsi un moment, les parois internes du brun s'adaptant progressivement à la présence particulièrement imposante en lui.

Une pression sur l'épaule hâlée suffit à faire fondre toute restriction entre eux. A la recherche du plaisir mutuel, ils se déhanchèrent dans une symbiose farouche, leurs langues se mêlant et se caressant dans un incroyable ballet plein de passion. Elles se séparèrent et des demandes pressantes proférées avec un érotisme damnant aux yeux de Naruto, accrurent l'intensité que celui ci mit dans leur échange. C'est dans une ambiance chargée d'amour sauvage et ponctuée de gémissements extatiques qu'ils atteignirent ensemble la plus belle destination que peuvent espérer joindre deux coeurs battant à l'unisson.

* * *

Sasuke descendit de sa voiture en grimaçant. Il pesta intérieurement contre ses « crises » de romantisme et ses hormones qui le poussaient à tenter tout et n'importe quoi avec Naruto... Pourtant, lorsqu'il se tint sur ses deux pieds, son expression reprit sa neutralité habituelle bien qu'un léger sourire ornait ses lèvres. D'un pas hâtif mais légèrement boiteux, l'Uchiha entreprit de quitter le parking de son entreprise. Il voulait entamer son plan de travail élaboré avec soin dès que possible pour pouvoir rentrer chez lui au plus tôt. Étant le président, il n'était pas forcé de se presser autant. Mais au contraire, son nouveau statut avait plus tendance à le booster et comme en plus il aspirait à d'excellents résultats, il préférait tout superviser lui même.

Sa cadence de marche était donc assez soutenue et il pénétra dans le raz de chaussée. Cependant, à peine entré, il se figea sur place.

Un grand nombre de salariés s'agitaient dans tous les sens. Certains pleuraient et d'autres arboraient des mines dures chargées d'incompréhension. Son entrée fut comme le déclencheur d'une énorme bombe et un silence lourd s'installa.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Il s'apprêtait à exiger des explications quand une femme se jeta à ses pieds, les yeux rougis, des traces de mascara coulé assombrissant ses joues. Elle s'accrocha désespérément à sa jambe et se mit à parler d'un voix suppliante :

« Dites moi que ce n'est pas vrai... Dites le moi... »

« Je- »

Sasuke tenta de se défaire de l'étreinte de la femme en agitant fortement son pied. Peine perdue. Celle ci sembla devenir plus déchaînée encore et sa seule voix retentit dans toute la pièce dans des hurlements de désarroi :

« Répondez moi! Dites le moi! Je ne peux pas partir! Ça ne peut pas être vrai! »

« Lâchez moi! De quoi parlez vous donc! Que quelqu'un vienne m'aider! »

Les autres employés, comme en transe ne réagirent pas. Une femme blonde, que Sasuke reconnut comme sa secrétaire, Ino Yamanaka, finit cependant par venir à la rescousse du brun et elle releva, non sans difficultés, la malheureuse qui s'agrippait au pantalon du jeune homme.

« Nooon! Comment je vais nourrir mes enfants maintenant?,! Vous devez m'aider! Vous êtes le président! Noon! Lâchez moi! »

Sasuke soupira puis Ino, ayant amené la femme se calmer autre part, revint vers lui. Son visage était morne. Elle n'avait pas l'attitude aguicheuse et superficielle qui la caractérisait habituellement. Un mauvais pressentiment s'empara de l'Uchiha. Cet attroupement massif dans le hall n'était pas normal. Et cette femme à la limite de la démence... Elle avait paru comme affligée par quelque chose qu'elle avait appris. Le pire, c'est qu'elle n'était pas la seule. Ces gens qui pleuraient, ces regards hébétés et colériques... Quelque chose s'était passé. Sasuke déglutit, se sentant étrangement anxieux. Il se racla la gorge et questionna d'une voix qu'il voulait assurée :

« Pourquoi est ce que personne n'est en train de travailler? Que s'est-il passé? »

« C'est ce que tout le monde aimerait savoir. » répondit la Yamanaka

« Expliquez vous, vous n'êtes pas assez claire. »

« Je crois que le mieux, c'est que vous regardiez par vous même. »

Elle détourna son visage du brun et parla d'une voix assez forte pour que les autres occupants du hall puissent entendre :

« Je vais m'entretenir avec le président quelques instants à propos du problème. D'ici là, j'aimerais que vous restiez ici. »

Il n'y eut aucun commentaires jusqu'à ce qu'une voix étouffée balance :

« Pour qui elle se prend celle là! Nous on veut des explications tout de suite! »

D'autres personnes renchérirent et bientôt, un brouhaha chaotique prit place. Ino ne parla pas et lorsqu'elle fut à nouveau susceptible d'être entendue, elle dit :

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela est nécessaire de répondre au lâche qui n'a su formuler ses protestations à visage découvert, mais pour qu'il n'y ait aucun quiproquos je vais le faire. Je ne travaille ici qu'en tant que secrétaire - pour des raisons qui ne vous regardent pas -. Cependant, je détiens cinq pourcents des actions de cette entreprise. »

Sasuke passa une main ennuyée dans ses cheveux, attendant distraitement que la blonde termine. « Vous m'excuserez de vouloir protéger mon argent. » ajouta celle ci.

Puis pivotant en direction de l'Uchiha elle reprit :

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre Sasuke san. »

« ... »

La foule de personne se fendit en leur laissant le passage et les deux jeunes gens empruntèrent l'ascenseur. Ils arrivèrent à l'étage où se situait le bureau d'Ino et la blonde y pénétra, la mine toujours sombre. Elle s'assit devant son ordinateur et l'alluma sans prêter attention à son visiteur. Elle écrivit quelques mots sur le clavier et fit quelques clics avant de tourner l'écran en direction du président. Celui ci parcourut rapidement les chiffres et les lettres qui se déroulaient devant lui. Plus sa lecture avançait, plus ses yeux s'écarquillaient. Ses doigts devinrent tremblants et Ino lui laissa son fauteuil. il s'y assit, complètement interdit. Déboussolé, comme incapable de comprendre, Sasuke contempla longtemps les indications projetées par l'écran, attendant vainement qu'un indice prouverait leur fausseté. La Yamanaka, debout à ses côtés se mura dans son silence, comme assommée de nouveau par cet étalage catastrophique.

Un long moment s'écoula avant que des paroles ne s'échappent de la bouche de Sasuke :

« Comment? Pourquoi? Je ne... comprends pas... »

L'abattement s'était emparé de la blonde. Elle avait vainement espéré que Sasuke soit en mesure de répondre à ce cataclysme. Visiblement, ce ne serait pas le cas. Elle murmura :

« Moi non plus. »

« ... »

« C'est comme ça depuis ce matin. J'ai d'abord cru à un bug du système donc je suis allée faire des vérifications manuelles. »

« Et? »

« C'est bien ça. Nous avons été volés. Quelqu'un a piraté notre système et s'est enfui avec toutes les ressources de l'entreprise. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Je me suis vue retirer une importante somme d'argent de mon compte. J'ai contacté Sai san ainsi que d'autres actionnaires et c'est également leur cas. Dans tous les cas le montant volé correspond au capital d'actions possédé dans l'entreprise. »

« ... »

« Pour moi, cette somme est moindre étant donné mon statut mais pour des personnes comme Hyûga san ou Inuzuka san, je n'en dirais pas autant. »

« ... »

« Les pertes pour vous doivent être aussi conséquentes. Le seul qui ait été épargné est Shikamaru san. Il a vendu ses parts il y a deux jours et lorsque je l'ai interrogé, il m'a dit qu'il avait vu venir le coup. »

« ... Kami sama... »

Sasuke n'en revenait pas. Qui était le responsable de cette énorme escroquerie? Comment cela avait il été fait? Toute tentative d'intelligibilité menait à l'échec. La veille, juste avant de rentrer chez lui, il avait pourtant effectué des vérifications et il n'avait rien remarqué de singulier! L'entreprise était le sujet d'une vigilance particulièrement poussée et aucun chat ne pouvait passer aux abords sans être repéré!

**Qui?**

Comme ayant deviné ses pensées, Ino déclara :

« Certainement quelqu'un qui vous en veut particulièrement. »

Le brun grinça des dents et accompagna sa déformation faciale d'un violent coup de poing sur la table. Des bribes de mots lui revinrent en mémoire, le faisant soudainement pâlir.

**Tu vas TOUT perdre.**

Sasuke se leva brutalement, stupéfiant sa secrétaire qui ne s'attendait pas à ça. Le jeune homme amorça un mouvement pour partir quand la blonde le maintint par le bras. Il fit volte face et des yeux bleus révélant une méfiance agressive le transpercèrent. La jeune femme formula d'une voix dure :

« Où croyez vous aller? »

« Je crois savoir qui a fait ça. »

« Et? »

« Je ne compte pas me laisser faire. »

« Et bien moi je vais vous dire ce que vous allez faire. Vous allez gentiment vous asseoir ici et je vais contacter la police pour les informer du problème. »

« ... Qu'êtes vous en train d'insinuer Yamanaka san? »

« Oh mais rien du tout. Je veux juste que NOUS ayons toutes les chances de coincer le coupable. »

« Et moi je vous dit que je- »

Un tonitruant « Sasu chaaaan est à mouaaa donc pas touche les connaaaasses grognaaasses! Hahaha, ça fait des rimes »! vint le couper dans son élan et Sasuke piqua un fard. Remis de sa surprise, le brun se dépêcha de prendre son portable dans sa poche et d'y répondre tout en se dégageant de la poigne de sa secrétaire qui, soit disant en passant, était fortement ébranlée.

« Sasuke Uchiha à l'appareil. »

« Tu as aimé mon cadeau? »

La voix étouffée que reconnut Sasuke le laissa pantelant. C'était le même timbre de voix... Il ne répondit d'abord pas et l'inconnu en profita pour souffler sadiquement :

« Je suis content que ça t'ait plu. Par contre je me demande si ça aura pas de graaves conséquences. »

« QUI ES TU CONNARD? C'EST TOI ITACHI AVOUE! »

« Kukuku... Itachi? C'est qui ça? Tu me donnes envie de rire Sasuke. Si j'étais toi, au lieu de perdre mon temps à hurler dans un téléphone, je serrais déjà allé me terrer dans un coin reculé. »

« ... »

« C'est pas pour dire mais les flics aiment bien faire passer les grands dirigeants pour les méchants. Surtout quand il y a près de dix milles salariés qui les harcèlent pour récupérer leurs indemnités de licenciement. »

« ... Connard! Je te trouverai! »

« Tu m'en vois ravi! Je vais même te faciliter la tâche. »

« ... »

« Viens me voir maintenant dans le parking de l'entreprise. Je tiens entre mes mains la chose qui te tient le plus à coeur. Pauvre petit être. Si tu savais à quel point c'est facile pour moi de le briser. »

Sasuke perdit le peu de couleurs que la colère lui avait fait regagné. Son coeur s'alarma, adoptant ainsi un rythme effréné motivé par la peur. Une ombre planait maintenant au dessus de lui et il empoigna sa chemise dans un geste crispé. Encore une fois... Encore une fois, Naruto risquait d'être tué. Il ne réfléchit pas plus et ses pieds débutèrent une course croissante de vélocité. Son cerveau tournait à vive allure. Il savait qu'il se jetait droit dans la gueule du loup. Il n'ignorait pas qu'il prenait un risque énorme en se rendant seul à un rendez vous donné par un psychopathe.

**Itachi... Pourquoi reviens tu maintenant? Pourquoi?**

La question tourna en boucle dans sa tête, repassant sans cesse, accentuant plus encore la boule douloureuse qui s'était formée dans sa gorge.

Jouant des portes peu utilisées et des passages interdits aux salariés, le brun ne mit pas beaucoup de temps pour arriver au parking. Ses pupilles se mouvèrent dans toutes les directions cherchant ardemment le commanditaire de sa chute et son amour.

Il ne bougea plus. Il venait de trouver ceux qu'il cherchait. Enfin, celui qu'il cherchait puisqu'une seule silhouette se dessinait devant ses iris. Un intense cafouillis principalement composé d'apaisement et de joie soulagea sa frayeur et il s'approcha du blond en l'apostrophant :

« Naruto tu n'es pas- »

Il n'acheva jamais sa phrase.

L'Uzumaki s'était tourné vers lui, un pernicieux regard de haine ancré dans ses perles azures. Les ravages que causèrent ces yeux furent destructeurs sur Sasuke. Le brun sut qu'il ne voulait pas savoir ce que le blond allait lui dire. Il ne voulait rien savoir. Imperceptiblement, inconsciemment, il commença à reculer, refusant d'affronter la cruelle réalité qui allait le tuer. Il mourrait et il ne le voulait plus. Ironique, surtout en sachant qu'il avait auparavant fanatiquement invoqué la mort telle une libération. Aujourd'hui, ce qu'il entrevoyait dans ces iris sanglantes de vengeance le terrifiait. Voyant le recul de plus en plus conséquent de Sasuke, Naruto sourit de toutes ses dents, une malveillance prononcée salissant ses traits. Les yeux de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent quand la voix presque méconnaissable du blond retentit :

« Pourquoi fuis tu Sasuke? Aurais tu peur de moi? »

« ... »

« Ce n'est pas la réaction que tu avais hier soir quand je me suis fait chier à te baiser, hmm? »

« ... » La respiration de Sasuke commençait à devenir haletante.

« Allez, viens faire un câlin à ton Naru chan! »

Seule la résonance du souffle erratique du brun lui répondit. Sasuke reculait toujours, apeuré par ce que la vulgarité du blond pouvait révéler. Il hurlait mentalement, sa voix refusant de sortir de sa gorge, comme brisée face à tant d'hostilité.

Naruto finit par soupirer d'agacement. Pour la plus grande inquiétude de Sasuke, le blond s'avança d'un pas assuré vers lui. l'Uchiha ne sut ce qui se passa dans sa tête lorsqu'il prit conscience que les mètres entre lui et son amant s'amenuisaient dangereusement. Il ne sut non plus d'où lui vint la force de se mettre à courir loin de Naruto, de se mettre à le fuir. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était que cette personne, N'ETAIT PAS celui qu'il aimait. Ce n'était pas possible.

Malheureusement pour lui, il se retrouva bientôt plaqué contre un des murs du parking, le terrible regard céruléen maculé de perfidie fixé sur lui. Le timbre sombre parcourut douloureusement ses oreilles.

« Fuir... C'est ce que tu aurais dû faire après m'avoir rencontré Sasuke. Non! Je ne te parle pas de disparaître pour x semaines et revenir au Japon! Non, tu aurais du changer d'identité abandonner l'entreprise, faire tout mais absolument TOUT pour que je ne te recroise jamais sur ma route. »

« ... »

« Parce que je suis ton malheur Sasuke. Je suis le responsable de tout! Si tu savais comme je me suis gorgé de ta détresse et de ta culpabilité lorsque j'ai fait semblant de t'abandonner! »

Sasuke en eut le souffle coupé. Dans un effort éprouvant, il réussit à articuler :

« ... Comment? »

« Parce que j'ai fait semblant oui. Le jour où j'ai disparu, j'étais simplement rentré chez moi. Chez Orochimaru. Je n'ai jamais quitté le Japon. »

_Naruto courait rapidement. Il avait peu de temps. Le rythme de sa course s'accélérait. Une vélocité démoniaque semblait avoir pris possession de ses jambes. Les pas s'enchaînaient et bientôt, il arriva à destination. Il pénétra dans le bâtiment sombre dont il avait la clé. Par la grande baie vitrée, la lune offrait de douces couleurs pâles qui éclairaient partiellement la salle. _

_Naruto cherchait l'interrupteur qui ferait la lumière sur l'ensemble de la pièce quand il se figea. Il n'était pas seul. Un regard chargé de folie, de malveillance, de cruauté le toisait. Un regard sombre dont la malfaisance le fit frissonner. Une voix déformée s'échappa de sa gorge :_

_« Qui es tu? »_

_Ce fut un rictus satanique qui lui répondit. Naruto détourna son regard du miroir en ricanant. Orochimaru avait toujours dit qu'il était légèrement schizophrène sur les bords..._

« J'étais toujours là. Dès le début. J'ai tout observé de toi. Tes habitudes, ton domicile, ta fiancée... Je suis même venu plusieurs fois sur ton lieu de travail, mais occupé comme tu l'étais, tu ne m'as jamais vu. »

« ... »

« D'ailleurs, ça t'aurait peut être sauvé... » ajouta t-il en pressant douloureusement les poignets joints de Sasuke au dessus de sa tête. Celui ci, complètement sous le choc, ne chercha même pas à se débattre. Il était comme terrassé, impuissant.

_Le brun quitta son bureau et prit l'ascenseur. Arrivé au raz-de-chaussée, il adressa un signe de main à la réceptionniste, l'informant ainsi de son départ et sortit. Il ignorait que quelqu'un l'avait suivi du regard, un sourire démoniaque aux lèvres..._

« Enfin, il y a eu un moment où tu m'as franchement excité. Je me suis demandé si j'allais réussir à jouer mon rôle tellement tu me paraissais désirable. Kukuku... Lorsque tu as jubilé parce que ton père est mort, grâce à moi bien sûr, le visage profondément sale et heureux que tu avais m'a.. houlala, j'ai les hormones en surchauffe rien que d'y penser. J'ai voulu la revoir cette expression. C'est pour ça que je me suis arrangé pour... hmm... comment dire ça, mettre Sakura chan K.O? »

Les forces de Sasuke commencèrent à s'amoindrir tandis qu'il comprenait le véritable sens de la phrase. Sa gorge desséchée lui faisait mal, il se demandait s'il pourrait encore supporter le rythme infernal de son pouls et les mots crus de Naruto. Il murmura, presque suppliant tant la mort lente que lui offrait le blond le faisait agoniser :

« Arr- »

« C'était pas dans mes intentions au départ mais c'est ta faute aussi! T'avais qu'à pas être aussi sexy, poussin! » Les lèvres de l'Uzumaki endossèrent une moue boudeuse affreusement inadaptée à la situation. Sasuke entrouvrit encore la bouche, ses yeux se fermant fortement tandis qu'il geignait malgré lui :

« Arrête... »

Mais l'Uzumaki ignorait, dédaignait, et se foutait bien de ce qu'il racontait. Ses explications, qui lacéraient volontairement l'âme du brun, se firent au contraire plus volubiles :

« Je suis sincère je te jure! Mais lorsqu'elle a décidé de s'accrocher un peu trop fermement à toi et comme elle pouvait à tout moment compromettre mon identité, j'ai pensé que c'était la seule chose à faire. Si tu avais vu à quelle hauteur elle a volé! C'était waou! »

« ARRETE! »

Naruto s'interrompit, légèrement décontenancé, fixant la loque que devenait progressivement Sasuke d'un air amusé. Les yeux du brun n'étaient plus que les reflets du désespoir et de la souffrance. Une affliction sans bornes assombrissait ses iris. Le brun les plongea dans les deux perles céruléennes en face de lui, tentant de soutenir la perversité qui y était logée.

« Pourquoi l'as tu tué? Pourquoi? »

« T'écoutes pas quand je te parle Sasu chan! Je t'ai dit qu'elle me connaissait et elle avait l'intention de t'en parler vu la tête qu'elle a fait quand elle m'a vu. »

« Elle te connaissait? »

« Oui, elle est l'une des témoins du génocide dont je- M'enfin, pourquoi je te parle de ça moi? »

« Parce que je te l'ai demandé! »

Naruto se taisit et détourna le tête. Puis ce fut un ricanement méphistophélique qui pilonna les oreilles de Sasuke. Chacune des sonorités associées à cette voix désormais inconnue glaça Sasuke d'effroi. L'Uzumaki ne se départit pas de son rire qui s'accrût même plus les secondes s'égrenaient.

Le blondinet se calma alors subitement. Il revint capturer les pupilles de Sasuke des siennes, et se colla violemment à lui. Conservant les poignets du brun dans sa main gauche, il amena sa main droite sur la virilité de l'Uchiha qu'il pressa sans aucune considération. Le jeune homme exhala un long râle de plainte et son amant s'approcha de son oreille droite qu'il mordit fortement avant de susurrer :

« Sasu chan, je fais ce que je veux. Tu n'es rien face à moi. Regarde toi. Tu es misérable. Une vraie merde. Même la plus sale des chiennes te reniflerait pas. Tu sens le gosse de riche qui a rien vécu et qui se permet de toiser les gens. »

« Naru- »

« Oh bien sûr, tu vas me parler de ta putain d'enfance de martyr! Cependant, laisse moi te dire quelque chose. Ça, c'est rien du tout comparé à ce que j'ai vécu. »

L'Uzumaki se détacha du brun, gardant tout de même une prise sur lui. La voix déchirée et les yeux luisants d'animosité, il psalmodia :

« Si ta famille n'avait pas existé, j'aurais été le garçon le plus heureux du monde. C'est à cause d'elle si mon monde s'est écroulé. »

« ... »

« Je vivais avec mes parents à Konoha, un petit village sans histoires où mon père était maire. Tout le monde dans le village l'estimait et nous étions heureux. Jusqu'à ce qu'un virus de merde, qu'on a appelé Kyûbi car il a fait fait plus de 9000 morts, ne commence à s'abattre sur nous. Il n'y avait pas encore de médicaments et tout le monde crevait. Et puis un jour, un salarié de la Uchiha Corporation qui s'appelait Kimimaro Kaguya a apporté la solution à nos problèmes. Le médicament s'est vendu comme des petits pains. Presque toute la population l'a utilisé. Moi aussi. C'était à but « préventif » comme le disait si bien ce connard. »

« Et... après? »

« Les gens ont commencé à guérir et trois semaines après, il y a eu des décès massifs. Bizarrement, tout ceux qui avaient ingurgité cette merde y sont passés. On vivait dans la crainte de mourir. Mon père a tout fait pour que Fugaku Uchiha prenne ses responsabilités en créant un remède au poison qu'il nous avait donné. Il n'a même pas exigé de dédommagements pour les familles touchées par la perte d'êtres chers. Non. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était pouvoir sauver son village de ce virus maudit. Il a même ajouté qu'il risquait de perdre son unique fils mais le crétin a refusé. »

« ... »

« Continuellement. Il disait se foutre de ce qui arrivait à ces « va-nu-pieds » de villageois et encore plus à son merdeux de fils. Je suis entré dans une phase de « mort artificielle » et mon père a cru que je l'avais quitté. Ça l'a mis dans une telle rage qu'il s'est mis en tête de détruire ta famille. Et il y a réussi d'une certaine manière... Kukuku... »

« Qu-quoi? »

« L'assassin de ta mère, c'était lui. »

C'en fut trop pour Sasuke et ses jambes le lâchèrent. Naruto n'essaya pas de le retenir et l'Uchiha s'effondra sur le sol. Ses yeux le piquaient et il se sentait au bout du rouleau. Tout ce à quoi il croyait disparaissait. Ses barrières psychologiques se détruisaient les unes après les autres, abattues par l'horreur verbale que lui jetait l'Uzumaki. Celui ci eut un rictus amer et sa voix se fit plus dure, plus tranchante, plus blessante :

« Tu voulais savoir. Alors profite. »

Il s'accroupit au niveau du brun, saisissant son menton pour le relever vers lui. Ses dents étaient d'une blancheur angélique mais ses mots eux, suintaient d'une noirceur nuisible. Il énonça :

« Il s'est pendu dans sa cellule et ma mère l'a suivi. »

« ... »

« Mais il y a pire. C'est dans cette partie qu'intervient Sakura chan. »

« ... »

« Cependant, je ne compte pas te la raconter. Elle ne regarde que moi et les défunts qui ont eu l'occasion de la connaître. »

Il éclata de rire en se tenant le front. Sa voix rauque dérailla dans les aigus tandis qu'il rigolait toujours des persécutions qu'il infligeait à Sasuke. Comme pour l'achever, le blond dit :

« Sasuke, le Naruto que tu as connu n'existe pas et n'a jamais existé. Le « don » que tu dis posséder n'a pas su lire en moi puisqu'il n'y a rien en moi. Je ne suis qu'une simple coquille pleine de rancune qui était prête à tout pour arriver à ses fins. Six ans. Aujourd'hui, ça fait six ans tout rond que je fomente ce plan. Tu n'aurais pas pu me contrer. Orochimaru n'a pas pu. Et pourtant! Il était fortement motivé à récupérer la Uchiha Corporation quand il m'a recueilli! Mais bon, son ambition ne m'aurait pas arrêté et j'ai donc ruiné l'entreprise. J'ai passé beaucoup trop d'années à attendre ce moment où je pourrais te voir brisé. J'aurais cru que ce fait affecterait ton père mais le jour précédant sa mort, il m'a révélé qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de toi. Dommage. »

Les yeux de Sasuke perdirent définitivement tout éclat. Tous les sentiments qu'avait réussi à faire naître Naruto mourraient l'un après l'autre. Ses yeux commençaient à devenir vitreux et il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à perdre connaissance. Avant qu'il ne bascule dans l'inconscience, il put sentir une morsure hargneuse sur sa lèvre inférieure suivie de près par un baiser inhumain au goût de sang. Sa tête tomba sur le sol et il entendit quelques mots :

« Je suis un monstre Sasuke. Je ne mérite pas de voir tes yeux... »

Ses paupières se fermèrent doucement, un filet de sang dévala son menton et des gouttes carmines tâchèrent le gris du sol. Un vrombissement de voiture. Des sirènes hurlantes. Un ange déchu.

**Fin du chapitre 13 : Souffrance**

A suivre...

* * *

Heu... Fin? * évite le couteau lancé à sa tête * Franchement, là, j'espère avoir réussi à en choquer certains et à bien démonter des hypothèses! Kukuku... Je pense à Itachi qui n'était malheureusement pas l'instigateur d'autant de méchancetés et à qui je réserve peut être une place dans une autre fiction. J'avais voulu faire en sorte que Naruto crève presque les yeux de Sasuke en lui retirant ses lentilles pour pouvoir en voir la vraie couleur mais ç'aurait été pousser le sadisme trop loin... xD Le pauvre Sasuke en voit de toutes les couleurs et faut pas vous étonner qu'il tombe dans les pommes. Un miracle qu'il ait pas régurgité avant... Bon j'avoue que j'ai toujours un perso martyre mais cette fic c'est en quelque sorte mon purgatoire pour les histoires que je vais écrire après. Vous comprendrez prochainement...

L'inhabituel est à l'honneur et je vous demande de laisser vos avis. J'ai vraiment envie de savoir ce que vous en pensez parce que ce chapitre, c'était celui que je voulais réussir. De mon point de vue, il est pas mauvais alors j'attends vos commentaires! ^^

Merci beaucoup à tout le monde. Ça a été un plaisir de publier cette fiction et bien que j'en ai vu des vertes et des pas mûres, je ne regrette pas de l'avoir faîte.

Merci beaucoup et... à la semaine prochaine! ^^ (Ouais l'épilogue est bouclé!)


	15. Epilogue

Konbanwa!

Voici l'épilogue qui scelle la fin de cette fiction! J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous a plû et je vous félicite d'avoir tenu jusque là! Je vais pas vous faire patienter plus longtemps et je vous retrouve à la fin pour mes remarques et des infos! ^^

_Résumé du chapitre précédent_

_Sasuke est plus heureux que jamais dans sa vie de couple. Après s'être mis à nu devant Naruto, il espère plus que jamais que ce bonheur va perdurer. Hélas, une triste nouvelle vient ternir sa vie lorsque, en se rendant à son entreprise, il découvre que celle ci est ruinée. Il pense immédiatement à Itachi comme étant le coupable mais toutes ses théories s'avèrent fausses lorsqu'il apprend que le principal responsable de ses malheurs n'est autre que Naruto, l'être qu'il aime le plus. _

_Le blond révèle son vrai visage et crache à Sasuke des horreurs toutes plus monstrueuses les unes que les autres avant de le laisser, psychologiquement détruit, être la cible idéale des policiers..._

Notes : Les flash back sont en italique.

Bonne lecture! ^^

**[EDIT] : Chapitre mis à jour le 29 Mars 2011**

* * *

**Épilogue**

_Deux ans plus tard _

Un jeune homme à l'allure décontractée serpentait parmi une foule compacte et affairée. Ses cheveux blonds étaient complètement en broussaille sur sa tête. Cependant, certaines de ses mèches semblaient subir la gravitation et tombaient en cascade sur sa nuque. D'autres masquaient alternativement ses yeux d'un bleu captivant et trois cicatrices horizontales ornaient chacune de ses joues hâlées.

Les mains dans les poches, la démarche vive, le blond s'orientait à petits renforts de coups d'oeil aux écriteaux dans la vaste ville qu'était devenue Konoha. Il tiqua deux secondes quand un homme le bouscula violemment en manquant de le faire tomber. L'impudent ne lui adressa pas l'ombre d'une excuse et continua sa route comme si de rien était. Le jeune homme roula des yeux puis détourna son regard de la direction qu'avait prise l'individu. Il enleva négligemment une mèche qui lui barrait le front et reprit son chemin en soupirant.

Le blond sillonna de nombreuses rues, revenant parfois en arrière lorsqu'il se rendait compte qu'il s'était trompé à cause d'une inattention passagère. Il traversa quelques boulevards et fit malgré lui du lèche vitrine. Cinq minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne porte sa montre devant lui. Il était en retard... Le jeune homme n'en fit pourtant pas grand cas et continua calmement sa route.

Il faisait chaud, très chaud même pour un début de mois de juin. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres quand il s'aperçut qu'il était presque arrivé à destination. Lorsque ce que ce fut le cas, il inhala une longue bouffée d'air frais et contempla avec ravissement le parc de végétation qui s'étalait devant lui. Ses paupières se fermèrent doucement tandis qu'il humait les senteurs multiples qui arrivaient à ses narines. En rouvrant les yeux ceux ci tombèrent sur son environnement alentour. Des enfants couraient dans tous les sens un sourire gai aux lèvres et des mamans discutaient avec entrain en les surveillant du coin de l'oeil. Une petite vieille, assise sur un banc, tricotait gentiment, un gros chien au pelage noir dormant paisiblement à ses pieds. Cet endroit respirait de bonheur.

Et comme à chaque fois qu'il frôlait l'herbe grasse de ce parc de ses pas, Naruto se sentit bien.

* * *

L'Uzumaki pénétra dans un panel d'euphories. De grands arbres majestueux dominaient l'espace, créant des zones d'ombre où les plus fatigués pouvaient reprendre leur souffle. Le jeune homme trouva que ces maîtres de la nature étaient comme des protecteurs du monde doré où il venait d'entrer. Des parterres de fleurs venaient embellir ça et là la beauté des lieux. Des pétales de roses rouge, variété plus nombreuse que les autres, coloraient la terre couleur caramel de petites tâches rougeoyantes. Et le ciel d'un bleu pâle et lumineux se faisait le témoin du joli spectacle vivant auquel il assistait. Le blond leva ses iris vers lui, se perdant quelque peu dans son immensité. Une vibration sur sa hanche le tira de sa rêverie et Naruto, tirant son portable de sa poche, répondit à l'appel :

« Moshi moshi? »

« Naruto, c'est Shikamaru. »

« Ah Shikamaru! Pourquoi tu m'appelles? »

« T'es où? »

« Ben je viens d'arriver dans le parc là. »

« Ok. Dépêche toi d'arriver, ça fait un moment que je t'attends. »

« Yosh!. »

Puis, se remémorant soudain de la nature de son ami, le blond hurla dans le combiné :

« Hey! Depuis quand est ce que tu veux que je me presse toi? T'es toujours le premier à clamer que « glander c'est la santé » et tu me dis ça? »

« Fait chier... Viens et puis c'est tout. » Le brun raccrocha avant que Naruto n'ait pu formuler de protestations. Le blond contempla un moment le portable dans sa main avant de le remettre dans sa poche en remuant la tête de droite à gauche.

Il plongea plus profondément dans le parc, ses pas se succédant sans qu'aucune hésitation ne soit perceptible. Même si il avait toujours un peu de mal à se diriger dans les nouveaux quartiers de l'ex petit village, il connaissait le parc par coeur pour l'avoir visité avec béatitude chaque fois qu'il venait. Les visages heureux des civils lui mettaient le baume au coeur et il oubliait presque, l'espace d'un instant, le poids mortel qui l'accablait.

Au bout d'un moment, Naruto arriva dans un coin désert où il faisait plus sombre. Un rapide scan visuel lui permit de trouver le banc que l'éternel fainéant qu'était son ami squattait lorsqu'il venait en ces lieux. Cependant, cette fois, il n'y vit personne. Il en fut déconcerté et fronça les sourcils. Où était ce crétin de Shikamaru? Il s'apprêtait à lui passer un coup de fil quand le craquement d'une branche écrasée un peu plus loin l'en dissuada. L'Uzumaki s'en approcha en disant :

« Shika! Tu m'as fait peur! J'ai crû que la flemme t'avait fui! »

Son portable qu'il tenait en main atterrit au sol.

Sasuke se tenait devant lui, une mine impassible sur le visage. Le blond en fut choqué. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à le voir ici. Et pour cause, il le croyait à 9732 km du Japon!

En effet, juste après la chute de l'Uchiha Corporation, le brun était parti en France en utilisant des fonds étrangers. Il avait réussi juste avant cela à prouver son innocence dans l'affaire d'escroquerie dans laquelle il était soupçonné d'être coupable. Les policiers, se trouvant privés de leur principal bouc émissaire, avaient rechigné à ce qu'il disparaisse du sol nippon. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas pu le retenir et le brun s'était envolé sept mois après que son amour l'ait trahi. Après ça, plus personne n'avait eu de nouvelles de l'Uchiha.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il était là devant Naruto. Le blond terriblement stupéfait ne put ouvrir la bouche. Il essaya de reprendre le visage haineux qu'il avait su se donner il y a deçà deux ans mais toutes ses tentatives se soldèrent par un échec. Cela faisait 730 jours qu'il le savait : sa rancune n'existait plus. Cela ne servait à rien de l'invoquer désespérément comme il le faisait. C'est donc d'une voix neutre qu'il demanda :

« T'es rentré quand? »

Il n'attendait pas réellement de réponse et c'est pour cela que lorsque la voix du brun arriva à ses oreilles, il eut un léger hoquet :

« Depuis une semaine. »

Cette voix... Elle n'avait pas changé... Toujours aussi... Le blond porta son pouce à ses lèvres qu'il mordilla nerveusement. Au fond de lui, il sentait que quelque chose se passait. Sa fréquence cardiaque s'accélérait graduellement et il tentait désespérément de conserver une respiration normale. Cinq mot sortirent de sa bouche :

« Tu vas prévenir la police? »

Aucun son ne provint de la gorge de Sasuke mais son visage perdit soudainement sa neutralité.

L'Uchiha s'humecta légèrement les lèvres avant de fermer les yeux pour inspirer le maximum d'air que pouvait stocker ses poumons. Il relâcha tout, comme épuisé, puis porta ses mains à son visage en baissant la tête. Naruto en voyant la scène crut qu'il pleurait. Il dévia sa tête sur le côté, refusant de voir des larmes sur le visage opalin. Son coeur se contracta douloureusement et il voulut disparaître de cet endroit auparavant si paisible. L'arrivée de Sasuke avait tout terni. Désormais, il ne voyait plus ces arbres comme des protecteurs, mais plutôt comme des ennemis hostiles qui risquaient à tout moment de l'attaquer en se refermant sur lui, l'emportant ainsi loin de la vie.

Néanmoins, contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, aucun sanglots ne vint troubler le calme ambiant. L'Uzumaki se décida donc à fixer de nouveau son regard sur le brun et il tomba dans un gouffre noir qui l'engloutit et fracassa son âme. Les yeux de Sasuke étaient noirs. Ses véritables yeux. Ceux qu'il avait toujours refusé de lui montrer et ce, même après lui avoir confié ses sentiments.

_Lorsque l'Uzumaki délaissa sa bouche pour s'attaquer au grignotage de son cou, il fourra tendrement ses mains dans l'or de ses cheveux et ses lèvres s'approchèrent de l'oreille au teint hâlé pour y susurrer sensuellement quelques mots. _

_« Je t'aime, fais moi tien. »_

_Il sentit le sourire de Naruto sur sa peau et il ferma les yeux, heureux, laissant le blond l'aimer comme il ne l'avait jamais fait..._

Le souffle du blond se fit saccadé et la main qu'il avait devant la bouche se mit à trembler. Il eut un soubresaut lorsque le brun fit un pas vers lui et Naruto baissa les yeux. Il ne voulait plus les voir. Il ne pouvait plus les voir. Ses perles céruléennes furent prises d'un subit intérêt pour les mains diaphanes de l'Uchiha. Ce fut pire. Les lentilles de contact rouge sang qui y étaient le firent serrer des dents, rendant inéluctable la noirceur des pupilles qu'il avait vu. Le blond riva ses yeux au sol et Sasuke, qui avait observé toutes ses réactions, ne fit aucun commentaire. Il articula lentement :

« Naruto, regarde moi. »

L'Uzumaki ne dit rien. Son coeur s'affolait rien qu'à l'idée de devoir lever la tête et de croiser à nouveau ces ambres sombres. Il entendit les pas de Sasuke qui s'avançaient vers lui et il se braqua, prêt à tout pour ne pas voir ces pupilles ténèbres.

L'Uchiha arriva à son niveau et Naruto se crispa encore plus. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur qu'émanait son corps. Le corps de Sasuke... Ses sens réagirent instinctivement et il se mordit férocement la lèvre inférieure pour résister à la tentation de se fondre vers cette silhouette enivrante. Malgré le peu d'étreintes charnelles qui l'avaient uni au brun, c'était comme si sa chair le reconnaissait. L'Uzumaki était tiraillé de sentiments contradictoires et c'est la raison pour laquelle il répondit violemment lorsque Sasuke murmura :

« Naruto, regarde moi. »

« NOON! Laisse moi! »

Il voulut se dérober de la source de tourments qu'était Sasuke. Il ne pouvait supporter plus longtemps la tempête que celui ci déclenchait en lui. Il devait partir, vite. Cependant, dans sa tentative de fuite, il n'avait pas prévu que le brun le retienne par le bras et encore moins à ce qu'il pose ses mains sur ses joues. Naruto fut électrocuté par ce contact sur sa peau et lorsque les doigts fins caressèrent délicatement son épiderme, il manque de défaillir. Mais ce n'était pas fini. D'un lent mouvement, le brun força son vis à vis à se noyer dans ses prunelles noires.

Le coeur de Naruto se brisa dès l'instant où il comprit la nature des sentiments qui y habitaient.

De la gratitude.

Le blond en fut si remué qu'il en eut le souffle coupé. Il était au bout du rouleau. Complètement largué. Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, Sasuke lui adressait ce regard? De la reconnaissance? Comment? Pourquoi?

Le mot que prononça l'Uchiha finit de le mettre K.O.

« Merci. »

C'était quoi ça? Qu'était-il arrivé au brun pour qu'il lui adresse des remerciements? Le blond sentit qu'un sentiment était dangereusement en train de remonter en lui. Un sentiment à qui il avait enlevé tout moyen d'expression et qui s'était endormi sous son embrigadement constant. Un réveil n'aurait pas pu être plus efficace et Naruto déglutit difficilement, se retenant d'hurler d'affliction. Ce n'était pas le moment de craquer. Pas maintenant. Pas après tout ses efforts pour en arriver à sa vie actuelle. Pas après avoir détruit la personne qu'il aimait le plus mais qu'il détestait aussi tout autant.

Comme pour le martyriser encore plus, le brun répéta, le visage toujours aussi serein :

« Merci. »

« ... »

« Merci pour ce qu'on a vécu. Même si c'était faux, même si j'étais le seul à aimer, même si ça s'est achevé de cette manière. Je ne retiendrai que les bons souvenirs pour m'insuffler la force nécessaire pour atteindre le but que je me suis fixé. »

« ... Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu es revenu? »

« Je... Je ne suis pas revenu pour toi Naruto. Il est temps pour moi que je fasse le deuil de ce qui a été et qui sera sans doute la plus belle chose que j'ai vécu. Je... Il faut que j'avance. Même si ça doit se faire sans toi. »

Sur ces mots, Sasuke déposa un baiser glacé sur les lèvres de Naruto. Un baiser chaste et rempli d'une sérénité qui brûla l'âme de l'Uzumaki. Puis il partit. Sans un regard en arrière, sans la moindre parole, sans plus d'explications. Il s'en alla.

Naruto ne se rendit compte de son absence que lorsqu'une alizé tiède effleura sa bouche. Il prit alors conscience de la signification des mots de Sasuke. Alors, il l'avait abandonné. Il s'était remis de sa trahison et lui... Lui ne s'en remettait toujours pas. Laissé en arrière, écarté de sa route, exclu de son coeur et enterré avec son fardeau. Ses yeux livides ne voyaient que de la noirceur. La noirceur de ses yeux. Tout s'embrouillait et il avait la même impression que ce jour là. Il y a deux ans. Ses pupilles vides s'agrandirent et subitement Naruto pressa fortement ses yeux en hurlant :

« NON! Faîtes pas ça! Restez où vous êtes! »

Il s'affaissa au sol et se recroquevilla sur lui même, exerçant une pression plus forte sur ses paupières closes.

« Faîtes pas ça! Faites pas ça... »

Des larmes trop longtemps contenues dévalèrent furieusement ses joues. Toujours plus nombreuses, toujours plus douloureuses, triste constat des erreurs d'un jeune homme qui s'est retranché dans la haine et le ressentiment. Dur constat de la prise de conscience des souffrances qu'il a pu infliger. Misérable constat d'un homme qui a brisé ses chances d'être heureux.

Un heure plus tard, un être las émergea, les yeux rougis, fatigués et remplis de culpabilité. Une sonnerie entêtante poussa Naruto à s'approcher indifféremment de son téléphone mobile qui gisait au sol. Il put distinguer sur l'écran lumineux que Shikamaru lui avait envoyé un SMS. Il l'ouvrit sans faire preuve d'une once de sentiments et se figea lorsqu'il en lut le contenu.

« Qu'est ce que tu attends pour aller le retrouver? »

Naruto éteignit le portable.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

Ceci est la version 2 de cet épilogue. La version 1 était beaucoup plus mélodramatique et j'étais assez sceptique de l'impact qu'elle aurait. J'y ai pensé pendant toute la semaine qui a suivi la publication du chapitre 13 et puis finalement, j'ai recommencé. Cette version est plus à mon goût!

Concernant le contenu maintenant. J'espère que tous les fans de Sasu ont apprécié la souffrance de Naru et qu'ils se sont régalé de le voir dans tous ses états! XD En espérant que ça suffise pour réhabiliter le brun à vos yeux... Pour les fans de Naru, j'espère que je l'ai pas trop démonté (même s'il le méritait) et je sais... Oui je sais que vous vous posez encore des questions sur son "mystérieux fardeau qui a à voir avec Sakura!" Et bien niark! Vous saurez pas! Du moins pas avant la suite...

Et oui, une suite est prévue! J'ai déjà trouvé le titre : « Coeurs Imprenables ». Vous devinerez sans problème qu'il s'agit de la reconquête que va entamer Naru mais j'avoue que j'ai de gros doutes. Parce que réussir à regagner la confiance de l'Uchiha après ça, ce sera pas du gâteau! Un nouveau challenge pour moi et j'espère en être à la hauteur!

Bref, même si du temps va s'écouler avant que vous ayez de mes nouvelles en tant qu'auteur, j'espère que vous serez là pour la suite! (Pour ceux qui laissent l'histoire en « histoire suivie », vous serez prévenus! ^^ Dans le cas contraire comptez sur votre chance pour pas rater la publication de la suite!)

Enfin, des énoooormes MERCI à tous! Merci à ceux qui ont lu cette histoire, qui ont laissé des commentaires, qui ont suivi cette histoire et qui me suivent! MERCI BEAUCOUP! Je le dirais probablement jamais assez!

A bientôt! ^^


	16. Annonce

Ohayo!

Presque 8 mois sans publications et je me pointe aujourd'hui comme une fleur pour poster quoi? La suite d'Âmes Indéchiffrables. J'ai mis longtemps, plus de deux ans même, avant de poster cette suite et bizarrement, elle me semble toujours aussi... fraiche! Quand j'y repense j'ai l'impression que c'était hier que j'y ai mis le point final! Je sais pas si c'est le même genre de ressenti pour vous mais j'espère en tout cas que vous vous rappelez (à peu près) de quoi ça parlait! Je voulais faire une espèce de résumé global que j'aurais posté suite à l'épilogue mais bon... Flemme quand tu nous tiens! XD Alors globalement ça donne ça :

_Naruto bousille lui-même sa vie en détruisant Sasuke (à grand renfort d'assassinats, éradication d'entreprise et de trahison). Le coup de grâce vient cependant de Sasuke qui, malgré le mal que le blond lui a fait, le remercie d'avoir été avec lui. La culpabilité et les remords bouffent l'Uzumaki. Cependant, un message de Shikamaru pourrait bien laisser entrevoir une autre fin à ce grand désastre._

Voila! Alors pour ceux que ça intéresse, le prologue arrive juste après! ^^

A tout à l'heure peut-être!


End file.
